She's a Phantom
by Lord Maximus
Summary: She's Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about face something much more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her own brand of good.

* * *

Prologue

After Danielle left Amity Park to explore and do her own good deeds she arrived in a city called Angel's Wings after hearing a strange rumor. Strange humans were spotted running through the city streets causing discord and chaos. It was mostly stealing from jewelry stores and robbing banks however what Danielle and the people of the city did not know was that it was a front for something worse. In the deep dark forests far outside Angel's Wings is a looming dark castle.

Inside that castle a plot that could affect thousands of lives is being hatched.

* * *

Prologue

After Danielle left Amity Park to explore and do her own good deeds she arrived in a city called Angel's Wings after hearing a strange rumor. Strange humans were spotted running through the city streets causing discord and chaos. It was mostly stealing from jewelry stores and robbing banks however what Danielle and the people of the city did not know was that it was a front for something worse. In the deep dark forests far outside Angel's Wings is a looming dark castle.

Inside that castle a plot that could affect thousands of lives is being hatched.

The moon was full tonight and cast out an eerie supernatural glow across the dark forests. These forests were always covered in a deep mist that added to its supernatural aura. The deep dark valley surrounded a large dark castle that sprouted large cable like wires and the large towers would give the occupants of the complex a view of the forests as large as the eye can see. Inside the castle was a room that was dimly lit; the only source of light was the moon coming from a skylight in the arched ceiling.

The light the moon cast was enough to reveal several figures that appeared to gold and stone statues looking like guards making sure no one was disturbing the occupants of the room. A select few stood in front of the table and looked at the being shrouded in shadows that stood behind the table with their back to them. One stepped up to speak.

"Master Sovereign, the operations are going according to plan with no interference. The police have no chance of detecting our men and the money is coming in. We should soon have enough and your messengers are connecting all small time street gang into an organization that you can run the city with through them." said the man nervously.

Their leader slowly turned around and the light shined down on him to reveal a man dressed in all black covered by a long black robe. His face was obscured by a silver electronic helmet that gave light beeping sounds and his left hand was clutching a long staff with a blue glass orb.

His eyes were also covered by black visors.

"It is taking too long. The thefts are drawing to much attention. Abduct the money printers and force them into producing more then enough for our operations." said the mysterious being.

The man shrunk back in slight fear.

"Sir, abducting them might draw more attention. It will only be a matter of time before one street gangs is captured and questioned." said the man.

The mysterious being took a deep breath.

"Don't send children to do a geniuses job. Send out a team from one of the messengers and abduct them when their day job shifts have ended." said the man who was known as the Sovereign.

"Yes master." said the man.

With the mysterious being turned his back and left towards a door and opened it. Beyond it was a lap and held many large glass tubes with a strange purple liquid and many deformed and strange creatures that looked like something you wind on a Sci-Fi movie. At the end of the lab was a large built in view screen, a large dashboard with many levers, buttons, knobs, and many other controls. A chair with controls built in for special commands was in front of the view screen and Sovereign strode silently up to and sat down comfortably on it.

He took a small glance at the tubes containing the monsters.

Some would say they are aliens but they are not.

They are androids.

Cybernetic created from the DNA of many different animals and combined by a special liquid that can enhance the muscles of a normal human ten fold but use of it too much will result in death. Sovereign has worked long and hard to create and to build and soon the world will listen to what he says after they witness his power.

* * *

Angel's Wings

The sun shined brightly on the city as it rose above the mountains in the bright morning. A small breeze flew through that added to the calm and peaceful atmosphere. People went around doing their daily business. Several teens though wear black leather jackets pushed their way through the street smirking at the people they knocked over.

A small girl not too far away did not like what they were doing and let out an innocent smile that screamed mischief. She looked around before surprisingly vanishing into thin air. The leader bumped into an old lady with an apple cart. He grabbed her and looked down at her face.

"Watch it, you old hag!" he snarled.

The woman whimpered as he smirked before something hit the leader on the back of the head causing him to drop her. He looked around and glared as he rubbed his head the crowd looking at them.

"Who threw that?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Suddenly he tripped over and fell on his face. His two cronies snickered before he growled and glared at them. They quickly shut their mouths and looked around again. If anyone was listening they would have heard a female snickering before the three teens were zapped in the back with something green.

They jumped and screamed as they covered their back sides which caused everyone looking to laugh. They quickly ran saying that the place was haunted. Behind the crowd a twelve year old girl appeared out of nowhere snickering. She wore a blue hooded shirt with red shorts and blue shoes.

She wore a red cap over wavy black hair that was tied in a pony tail and baby blue eyes. The girl smirked at the running teens and then walked off.

"Hey, Dani!" called out a voice.

The girl looked to see a boy her age dressed in a black shirt and black shorts. He also had black spiky hair and he waved at here. Danielle smiled as he walked over.

"Hey, Matt. What's the trouble?" asked Dani,

"No trouble. Just walking through town. I saw what happened to those teens nice job." said Matt.

Danielle smiled at that. A month ago she was finally stabilized by Danny and she left to do her own brand of good. She later arrived in Angel's Wings to stop for food and water. She stole some money from her creator and because he was filthy rich a few dozen dollars won't be missed.

She made friends with a boy named Matt and a girl around her age named Allegra. She later was forced to reveal her secret when she saved from some strange looking thugs when they witnessed a jewelry shop being robbed. She only told them she was related to Danny Phantom and not that she was cloned from him. After that they became best friends and Matt and Allegra covered for Danielle when she was late or missing.

Danielle was now attending their school through a fake birth certificate given to her by Vlad. She then heard about rumors of crime picking up in the city. She only went to check these rumors by night and did not reveal herself to anyone just incase Vlad found out where she was. Though she is stable now she did not want Vlad finding her yet.

She did not want to worry Danny incase news of her whereabouts reached him and Vlad found out. He's the mayor of Amity Park now and Danielle did not want worry Danny until Vlad had been taken out of the picture.

_"I hope that day actually comes" _thought Danielle.

She walked with Matt to their school and Allegra waved at them from the front doors. Danielle is what the teachers describe to be very gifted since they had to bring high school books. Being the clone of a fourteen year old that is the son of parents who were handy with science and technology did wonders for the little girl. The day went by fast even though it was boring to Danielle and her friends.

They decided to hit the arcade when Danielle noticed something.

"Matt, does anyone own a busted red car with the roof thrown off?" asked Dani.

She pointed to a car that was damaged the way she described. Matt ran up to it and looked closely.

"It looks like the roof was torn of by hand." said Matt,

"That's impossible." said Allegra.

"You guys go on and I'll just check it out for a few minutes and then catch up." said Danielle.

Matt threw a small phone to her and she caught.

"Call us if there is anything weird going on." said Matt.

Danielle nodded and suddenly two white rings appeared around her body and separated. One went up and one went down to her feet. When the rings faded her body was glowing white and she a black and white jumpsuit. The suit was split from her right shoulder to her opposite waist with black on top and a white glove on her right hand while it was inverted on the opposite side. Her abdomen was revealed and she wore high heeled boots that went just above her knees over her black pants.

Her hair was now white and it almost half concealed one of her now glowing green eyes. In this form she was known as Dani Phantom. That was Dani with an 'I'. She flew into the air and looked around the block for anything unusual.

She soon found when she noticed a large muscular man with red and light purple colored skin.

"Hey, Halloween is a few months away and I doubt anyone would want to look purple!" she shouted.

The creature looked at her and ran to punch her. She went intangible and the punch flew through and left a hole in the road. The creature let out a confused grunt when Dani turned back in her ghost form and tried to punch her again. She went intangible again and watched as the creature tried to in vain to hit her.

"Why girl no fall down?" asked the creature,

"You ever heard of ghosts?" asked Dani.

She fired an ecto blast which sent the creature flying. It hit the lamppost and much to Dani's surprise is dissolved in a purple light only leaving its clothes which were just a simple shirt and pants. Dani flinched at the way it vanished being reminded that almost happened to her a month ago. She noticed purple fumes coming out the clothes and quickly covered her nose from the disgusting odder it gave off.

She quickly changed back in her human form and ran to meet her friends unaware of the second creature spying on them. It growled and gave chase.

Danielle met up with her friends at the arcade.

"What happened?" asked Matt,

"There was this weird purple thing that looked human but it wasn't and when I hit him he dissolved into some weird purple gas." said Danielle.

"What? No way." said Allegra,

"That's what happened. The thing was not so smart and looked like some kind of mutant. It was not ghost but looked like the way it dissolved it was like created." said Dani.

"I know weird things happen here but not so weird as this." said Matt,

"When you've seen what I've seen, Matt, it's not as surprising." said Dani.

Suddenly a giant resembling the creature Dani fought just a few moments ago appeared and grabbed Danielle. Everyone in the arcade screamed as it crashed Danielle into the wall and sent her flying.

"You killed brother!" shouted the monster.

Danielle looked up to see it charge and quickly behind a car. The creature smashed through the car and found northing. A pair of transparent invisible hands appeared and grabbed the creature pulling it down into the sewer. It fell into the water and looked up to see Dani Phantom.

"You guys come from an underground city, or some kind evil lab that rips of Frankenstein?" asked Dani.

The creature roared and lunched at her. She went intangible and the creature went right through here. She turned to see the creature try to punch her but like before it went right through here. She dropped the intangibility and grabbed the creature and threw into the wall.

"Where did you come from?" asked Dani.

The creature only roared and lunged at her. She easily blocked the punch and threw him into the wall again. The ghost girl gasped as the creature dissolved like the last one and this time Dani noticed a vial containing a purple glowing liquid. She picked it up and looked at the glowing liquid.

She quickly went intangible and flew out of the sewer and quickly hid to transform back. She looked at the liquid again and ran to meet her friends. A cloaked figure watched from the distance and ran for it.

Dani walked into Matt's house and his parents told her that he was waiting up in his room. She politely said thank you and then walked up. She opened the door to see Matt and Allegra sitting in there and they quickly bombarded her with questions. She quickly calmed them down and explained what happened and held up the vial for them to see.

Allegra quickly examined it by looking at a sample of it. She saw the strangest molecules in the piece of glass. Whatever it was it was something serious. Dani could only look at the vial of purple glowing liquid and felt something was soon going to happen.

The cloaked being walked into a dark room and up to a desk and pressed a button on it. The wall opened up to reveal a built in view screen that came to life and the image of the man known as Sovereign appeared on it.

"Yes?" came the voice of the mysterious leader,

"Two of our units were deactivated and disposed of while attempting another robbery sir and the vial the second one was carrying is gone." said the man.

"That's impossible. No human can defeat my creations. Has the attacker been identified?" asked Sovereign,

"No sir, but I just dispatched an intelligence division to investigate." said the cloaked servant.

"Good, find out what you can and then abduct the printer. When you have him take him to Warehouse 44 at the docks and start the operation. When you have the money load up the truck." said the Sovereign,

"Sir, rumor has it that it is possible a ghost is here. The Government has contemplated on sending members of the GIW to investigate those rumors." said the cloaked man.

"A ghost you say. This wouldn't be the first time a ghost was behind a strange occurrence. If it is a ghost then I will send for reinforcements. In the mean time carry on." said the Sovereign.

The image faded and Sovereign stood up from his chair and walked over to a machine in the lab.

"A ghost he says. It is a good thing I was prepared but I hoped to wait till our operations extended to Amity Park. If it is a ghost then I need to get ready." said Sovereign quietly to himself.

With that he typed on the machine at a fast incredible rate. Electricity sparked from the wires surrounding the machine in front the computer was a glass tube that was being filled with purple liquid and then he inserted a disk and the image of DNA appeared on the computer.

"I have come a long way and I will not be denied." said the Sovereign.

* * *

Next Day

Allegra, Matt, and Dani were in the science lab taking another look at the strange purple liquid.

"Why don't we show it to the teacher?" asked Matt,

"Then he'll ask us where he got it. It's a bad idea to show this to them." said Danielle.

Allegra opened the vial and gasped as it bubbled up and a small drop melted through the floor.

"Acid!" said Allegra,

"Okay, opening that is a bad idea." said Danielle,

"You think?" asked Matt is a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile outside the school several of the same human like creatures Dani Phantom fought last night appeared behind a man with dark hair and glasses.

"This is where the tracker is detecting our little chemical. Find it and we will find the one responsible." said the man.

He gestured the creatures to follow and they entered the building. The bell soon rang and Dani and her friends were outside. Several teens followed them and they soon were surrounded in an ally.

"So kid you think you make us look bad." said the leader,

"I don't know what your talking about." said Danielle.

"You're the one pranked us with those water balloons." said the leader.

A bunch of kids insulted Danielle and her friends a while back so she got back at them by using her ghost powers and slipping water balloons into their lockers. Their reaction was priceless when their lockers where opened and a flood came out.

"Any problems here?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a muscular blond man walking up to them. The teens gasped and ran off. The kids turned to look at the man. This was their biology teacher Lucas Storm.

"How did you know . . ." asked Allegra,

"Followed the lambs from the school. Messed up teens those guys are, aren't they?" asked Lucas.

"You got that right." said Danielle,

"Well, if it isn't Danielle Fenton. The smart girl with a spunky attitude and slight temper problem. I wondered who caused that water balloon accident." said Lucas.

Danielle blushed as se rubbed the back of her smiling nervously.

"They asked for it. They keep walking through the school like they own it." said Danielle.

Lucas laughed.

"Relax. You're not in my school, Danielle, so you're not my problem to deal with." said Lucas.

Danielle chuckled and Lucas asked them if they wanted get some dinner. They smiled and nodded. They sat in a cafe at table in front of the window.

"So Danielle, how come I've never seen your parents around?" asked Lucas.

Danielle rubbed her head and moved her eyes back and forth.

"They are always busy and not enough time at home. I usually hang out with my friends." said Danielle,

"I see. Well good thing you . . . Yes!" shouted Lucas suddenly.

They jumped back as he shouted at the TV that was showing a football game. He stopped and looked at them.

"I'm a bit of a city boy myself." said Lucas.

They all chuckled nervously and watched as he cheered at the game on the TV. They walked out later and Lucas asked them if they needed a ride home. They politely declined and waved their good byes. Or at least it was planned as a good bye.

A humanoid creature jumped out and attacked them and lunged for Danielle.

"What the?" asked Lucas.

Danielle jumped and avoided the creature. Lucas quickly ran up and rammed himself into the creature attempting to knock it off balance. The creature didn't even budge and turned to the biology teacher. Danielle hit behind some bushes and quickly transformed.

"Hey, tall, purple, and ugly. Does baby want its vial?" asked Dani, holding up the vial.

Lucas gasped at the appearance of Dani Phantom. The creature turned to her and tried to grab but she went intangible and the attack went through her.

"They say three's the charm but not in this case." said Dani.

She blasted the creature. Suddenly several more creatures jumped at her. A cloaked man came and pointed at the girl.

"Grab the vial." said the man.

Lucas had no idea what was going on but that girl needed help. He closed his fists and tried to the punch the first mutant monster but the felt like he was hitting a brink wall. The creature simply smacked him into the wall. Dani gasped and sighed in relief that he was only knocked out.

"Hey, scales for brains, come and get me." said Dani.

She flew over the building and the mutants jumped up and to Matt and Allegra's surprise they landed on the roof. One mutant stayed behind with the man.

"The printer and the engraver have been caught. Go to the warehouse and ship the cargo." said the man.

Lucas heard the whole thing as he regained conscious.

"So much for marking homework tonight. Warehouse huh?" asked Lucas.

* * *

The Docks

Inside a warehouse they was a massive printer and two men were working on printing money and the several humanoid monters stuffed them into bags and loaded them onto a truck. The man lowered his hood and turned to a computer. The Sovereign appeared on the screen in his chair.

"We have the printer and the engraver sir. The money is coming in as planned the truck is being loaded." said the man,

"Excellent. Ship the cargo when it is ready." said the Sovereign.

"There is one other thing." said the man,

"Yes." said Sovereign.

"The person responsible for the disappearnce of two units was a small ghost girl with resemblance to the Ghost Boy of Amity Park. Some sort of younger relative." said the man,

"Impossible. Get the intellegence division moving and gather all the information you can on this ghost girl. I will send a spy division to Amity Park to gather information from there." said the Sovereign.

"Yes, Master." said the man.

The screen went blank. The creatures continued to load the money into the truck when the lights went out. The man looked around nervously.

"Peek-a-boo. I see you." said a voice.

He was soon knocked out by a green blast. The creature gaurding the two men used to make the money was also knocked out and Dani Phantom appeared behind it. The men gasped but Dani quickly sushed them and pointed to a neaby exit. She then vanished as the two men made a run for it.

The knocked out servant regained consciousnes and saw the men escaping.

"After them!" he shouted.

The creatures dropped the bags and pursued the men. Suddenly Dani Phantom in front of them and launched a side kick at the first knocking it over. She flew up into the air and looked down at them.

"How about you just stop what you're doing and nobody gets hurt?" asked Dani,

"Get her!" shouted the servant.

He grabbed another one of the mutant thugs and pulled it to the driver's seat.

"You drive the truck. We need to get the money out of here." said the man.

The mutant thugs jumped at Dani but she all did was go intangible and they hit the ceiling.

"They maybe ugly but they jump good." muttered Dani.

The truck started and Dani quickly landed on top of it to take out the driver. Or at least she would if not for the massive hand grabbing her and tossing her so hard she hit the wall on the other side of the warehouse. One pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it but Dani went intangible and the rocket blasted through the wall. The blast was seen by anyone who was awake and the biology teacher Lucas saw the explosion in his car as he followed the ghost girl's trail.

He turned to the warehouse's direction and went full speed. The cloaked man smirked and started the truck he quickly drove forward at full speed and smashed through the front doors. Dani blasted all the mutant humans with a well shot ecto blast and flew after the truck. The man smirked and gasped suddenly as he looked forward and saw car in front of them.

The man and the mutant screamed as their truck flew into the river they drove into to avoid the car and Lucas' hit the wall. The man and the mutant jumped out the truck as it sunk and swam to the surface. Dani flew out and saw the biology teacher knocked out. She quickly pulled him out of his car and her hand glowed blue.

This power allowed her to heal injuries which was something she discovered a while ago. She sighed and knew the teacher was okay and wondered what he was doing out here. She shook her head and flew off.

* * *

The Dark Castle

"What do you mean you lost the money? The ghost girl? She set the operation back!" shouted the Sovereign.

The screen went black and the man walked out of his chair.

"Whoever that ghost girl is she will pay dearly for this. Ghost or no ghost nothing will stand in my way." said Sovereign as he looked out the window and the massive wires that sprouted outside the castle sparked with electricity illuminating the Sovereign's hidden fury.

He turned to the computer again and pressed a button.

"Get a spy squad ready and head for Amity Park as soon as they are ready. Find the working bases of all ghost hunters and hack into their files for any information on a ghost girl with a great resemblance to the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom." said the Sovereign.

"Hes, Master." said a voice.

The Sovereign then turned to a glass tube that had something glowing inside.

"Whoever you are you have done a mistake of getting in my way. Fortuantly I anticipated this event and have come prepared." said the Sovereign.

The glass tube has something glowing green inside.

* * *

Dani walked into her large and empty apartment. This building was pretty much abandoned but it was easy for her since she did not have much of a home. She mostly hung out with her friends at their places. She looked out the window and sighed.

Looks like there was something going on in Angel's Wings which can only mean trouble for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Takes place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

The sounds of electricity, bubbling, and gears filled the air in the dark lad with purple glowing glass tubes. The dark figure smirked at the one glass tube that held something glowing green inside the purple liquid. Sovereign strolled up the machine in front of the tube and pulled down a lever. In an instance the glass tube was raised and the purple liquid was drained in a few seconds.

A glowing green creature that dripped purple liquid slowly creeped out and its eight red eyes spied the Sovereign smirking at it. The creature roared at him and prepared to attack when the blue orb on the Sovereign's staff glowed slightly and the creature calmed down.

"Not bad for a prototype. Now my creation follow me." said the Sovereign.

He turned and walked up to the dashboard at the end of the lab and typed on the computer. An image of Dani Phantom appeared on the screen. The creature looked at it with its red eyes.

"This is your mission. Find this ghost girl and destroy her." said Sovereign.

The creature nodded and creeped out the large open window and headed for Angel's Wings. Sovereign smiled and turned to the screen again and pressed a button.

"Has the spy team reached Amity Park yet?" asked Sovereign,

"Yes, Master. They will conduct a full search the moment the ghost hunters are distracted." said a voice on the speaker.

"That will not be a problem." said Sovereign.

* * *

Angel's Wings

Dani and her friends walked through the streets as they spoke.

"So what did you find out about that purple stuff?" asked Dani,

"Nothing. This stuff matches no known earthly chemicals." said Allegra.

"So it's like alien?" asked Matt.

"Maybe." said Allegra.

They into their school and easily made it on time. What they did not know was there was going to be a big problem. Below the city in the sewers the newly created ghost spider creeped through the sewer on its eight legs it came out of a storm drain. Its red eyes glowed as it looked for its prey.

Class was just like any other day. Boring and uneventful. They worked through the day pretty quickly before walking out.

"Man, I can't believe I got this much math homework." complained Matt,

"You wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't teased the teacher again." said Allegra.

Matt sighed and knew she was right. Suddenly Danielle's ghost sense went off as an icy cold mist escaped her mouth. Allegra and Matt noticed it quickly and looked around. Danielle quickly hid behind some bushes and transformed into her ghost form.

She flew up into the air and looked around when she was suddenly by a strange web. It tied her arms to her sides when she looked to a ghostly spider trying to use its webbing to pull her in.

"Sorry, but I already had dinner." said Dani.

She blasted free of the webbing and fired at the spider which jumped do dodged and stuck its legs to the wall if the building behind it. The Spider roared and jumped at her and she quickly went intangible but to her surprise it still landed on her and she hit the road with a loud thud. The Spider then produced a stinger from the end of its back and tried to stab her with but she fired a barrage of ecto bolts and blasted it off her. It landed a few yards away from her and charged at her.

She quickly dodged by flew into the air and firing another wave of ecto bolts. The Spider stepped back but Dani flew straight at it and rammed into its head sending it flying back. The dug its legs into the ground to stop its slide and fired more webbing at the ghost girl. Dani quickly dodged by flying through the air at top speed.

She pulled out a thermos she got from Danny a while back and sucked the Spider into it. Or at least she tried to. The Spider broke free of the blue beam trying to pull it in and lunged at Dani. She quickly charged an ecto ball and aimed right at the spider's face which caused it to explode.

Ectoplasm splattered all across the empty streets. Dani quickly changed back into her human form and ran for it.

* * *

The screen showed the vital signs for the ghostly spider and suddenly it showed the spider was destroyed. The Sovereign sat in his chair observing the screen. So the ghost girl managed to defeat his newest creation. No matter he could always create more where that came from.

What was interesting was the fight he witnessed through the hidden camera he implanted inside the spider's bran which transmitted the fight to the view screen in the lab. A beeping sound soon caught the Sovereign's attention.

"Our spy teams has reached Amity Park, sir. We should be able to find any data on the ghost girl soon." said the voice,

"Excellent. Hurry, we need to find the solution to this puzzle if the operation is to continue." said the Sovereign.

"Yes, Master." said the voice.

* * *

**11:00 PM**** Amity Park**

Danny Phantom flew through the sky engaging the ghost hunter known as Skulker in an aerial battle. Ecto bolts and missiles were fired but neither hid the desired target.

"I've got you now, whelp!" shouted Skulker.

He fired ecto missiles that homed in on Danny. The ghost boy flew through the air towards Skulker.

"Hey, Skulker! Heads up!" shouted Danny.

He went intangible and flew through Skulker as the ecto missiles hit him. He yelled and hit the ground. Danny quickly pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

"Nice work, Danny!" said a voice.

He looked to Sam and Tucker waving at him.

"Thanks, but I better hurry I'm late for my curfew again." said Danny.

He quickly flew to his house after saying goodbye to Sam and Tucker. He flew into his house and changed back in Danny Fenton. He walked and gasped. This inside of the house was trashed.

His parents weren't home because they were out investigating an ecto spike up and Jazz was out at the library. He looked inside and heard voices from inside the basement.

"Keep searching you fools! We need to the info right away." said a voice.

He quickly turned invisible and looked at what was going on. He gasped as he saw strange blue skinned humanoid creatures with red eyes with broad shoulders and large muscular arms. A man with dark hair and red eyes sat at the computer looking up some information.

"I've nearly cracked the firewall. Keep gathering equipment while I prepare to send the information to the Sovereign." said the man.

The creatures grunted in reply and pulled several ghostly equipment.

"Hey, ever heard of trespassing?" asked a voice.

They looked up to see Danny Phantom floating above them with his arms crossed.

"Use the equipment you fools!" shouted the man.

One creature pulled out the Jack-O-Nine Tails and whipped it at Danny. The halfa quickly dodged it and fired at the creature. The attack hit him and sent him flying back only to get up again. Another creature grunted as pointed the Fenton Xtractor at Danny and tried to suck him up.

Danny fired an ecto webbing which plugged up the vacuum device. The creature held a dumb expression look as it tried to get the webbing off.

"Wow, not so smart are these guys?" said Danny.

Another creature aimed the Fenton Bazooka at Danny and he quickly dodged as the blast hit the ceiling leaving a hole in it.

"Hey, watch the house. Do you know how much cleaning I already have to do?" asked Danny.

The creature looked at him and shook his head.

"I got the firewall cracked! Sending data!" said the man.

Danny turned to see the man at the computer and fired an ecto bolt that knocked him off the chair and landed and stopped the transfer.

"All right. What are you guys doing here?" asked Danny.

The only response was the man and the creatures fleeing the scene.

"Hey, get back here!" said Danny.

He flew out of the house and gasped to see the Fenton Van coming up on the road. If his parents saw the house then Danny would be grounded. He quickly flew back in and duplicated himself to cleaning up the house faster. He did it on time just when Jack and Maddie entered the house and changed back into his human form.

* * *

**Next Day**

"So your basement got trashed and the guys got away?" asked Sam,

"That's not the weird part. The information they wanted to look up was Danielle." said Danny.

"You mean Danielle as in your super powered cousin? What's she got to do with this?" asked Tucker,

"I don't know. Last time I checked Danielle left Amity Park to go exploring and now it looks like someone is after her." said Danny.

"How do they even know Danielle exists?" asked Jazz,

"Like I said I don't know. I don't know who those guys where but if they know about Dani then they might know where she is and she probably knows what is going on." said Danny.

"Guess all we can do now is wait and see if those thugs are seen anywhere else here." said Sam,

"Maybe but then again maybe not." said Danny.

He quickly changed into his ghost form and took off. It wasn't time for school yet so Danny decided to see if those creatures were still around. He became invisible and looked through the city streets. He noticed a massive hulk and realized it was one of those creatures.

He flew into the building the creature entered through the wall and saw the same man looking up at a built in screen.

"Sir, we almost had the information you requested but the ghost boy Danny Phantom got in the way. He somehow knew we broke into Fenton Works." said the man,

"Keep looking for the information. Has the spy squad located the bases of the other ghost hunters?" asked a voice.

Danny saw a dark figure on the screen that was obscured darkness. The only evidence that there was a person there was the light the screen was emitting on the person's screen.

"Yes, master. We also discovered that Vlad Masters has been funding ghost hunters for a while and it looks he might have info on the mysterious ghost girl that stopped our smuggling operation." said the man.

Danny listened carefully. Looks like these guys were some crime organization and Danielle interfered with their smuggling.

"Sir, being here in Amity Park this long has already alerted the ghost boy to our presence. If he and the small ghost girl are related then he might just try to track her down and help her if he can." said the man,

"It is of no consequence. I told you I was ready when our operations would have extended to Amity Park. It maybe much sooner then we predicted but I already of the situation of the ghost girl under control." said the man known as Sovereign.

"Yes Master. We already are shipping the technology and we should have the data you require once the other spy squads have reported in." said the man.

"Good. Continue your work." said the Sovereign.

The screen went blank and the man sighed.

"Tough day huh?" asked a voice.

The man jumped as Danny Phantom appeared. The mutant humans growled and prepared to attack.

"What do you know about the ghost girl?" asked Danny,

"Attack!" shouted the man.

The mutants lunged at him but Danny only froze them with his ice powers. Danny turned back to the scared man.

"I said what do you know about the ghost girl?" asked Danny,

"Nothing. She only interfered with our operation when we kidnapped a printer and an engraver to make more money. She rescued them and we lost the money." said the scared man.

"Okay, but who are you working for?" asked Danny,

"I won't talk. What you can do to me is nothing to what he can do Phantom. That little relative of yours may have set back his plans but he has already found a way to deal with her." said the man.

Danny grabbed him and rammed his back into the wall.

"Who is he?" asked Danny,

"The Sovereign. A person with great power and brilliance. He can create life in anyway he wants and he can also destroy it. He has bases all over the world." said the man.

"So it's not a small time crime organization?" asked Danny.

"No much more and that is all you will get from me." said the man.

Danny heard a click and saw one the mutants holding up the Fenton Bazooka. The creature fired and Danny threw the man away as he flew up and dodged. The creatures retreated as Danny dodged the bazooka and he flew out to see them gone again.

"Guess I know why they wanted to know about Danielle. If only they told me where she stopped them." said Danny.

He flew away back towards Casper High. He discussed what he heard to Jazz and his friends.

"So they want to know more about Danielle because she stopped one of their smuggling operations and now they have ghost fighting technology." said Danny,

"You seem awfully worried. I mean Dani is basically your clone so she should hold out on her own." said Tucker.

"It doesn't do me any good of they somehow find about Danielle's secret and mine." said Danny,

"At least we know why they wanted to know about her. The only we can do is wait is if they show themselves again and then see if they know where Danielle might be." said Sam.

* * *

Sovereign walked through his lab towards a giant aquarium and looked inside. His newest creation looked at him with glowing red eyes.

"You seem to take the mutagenic compound I created quite well. You are one of my finest ghostly creations and soon enough all of Angel's Wing will tremble in your power." said Sovereign.

The creature roared and the Sovereign cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and characters.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Takes place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Several teens wearing jackets ran across the street carrying big bags of money. They opened the door and walked inside without noticing a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes. She flew though the wall and listened to what was going.

"All the money is here, Devian. Ever since you hooked our gangs up with the Sovereign our jobs have been much easier." said one of the teens.

A teen about Danny's age turned to look at them. He had curly brown hair with dark eyes and was dressed in simple black clothes and a purple jacket.

"Yes it has and Sovereign will be most grateful for your help. Especially now that he will be sending his own ghostly creations to deal with that meddlesome ghost girl." said Devian.

Danielle fought the urge to gasp. That ghost spider she fought the other day was created by a human? This was not Vlad's work but someone just as sinister.

"Yes well there is something we wanted to talk to you about. You sure Sovereign can handle this ghost girl? I mean I hear she might be related to the Ghost Boy and of that is the case we might be in trouble." said another one of the teens,

"You would think that but our spies have reported that Phantom has no idea where that little brat is so he won't come here yet." said Devian.

Dani smirked at that. Like she would need help to take out these clowns. She flew up above them and kept herself invisible.

"When Sovereign sends the word commit as many crimes as you can to draw the ghost girl out and lead her to the harbor. There we will use Sovereign's newest creation to deal with her." said Devian,

"Thanks for the heads up." said a girl's voice.

Devian gasped as Dani Phantom made herself visible in front of every street gang in the city.

"But instead of waiting why not try to trick me now?" asked Dani.

She held a glowing light that exploded and blinded everyone and quickly flew through the air knocking them down with a simple punch of kick. Devian slipped away and growled the ghost girl. When the light faded all the teens were knocked out. Dani smirked and flew away. Later the police and the gangs were arrested.

* * *

Sovereign sat in his chair at the control panels eyeing his laboratory. Looking at several tanks of the mutagen holding experimental life forms. Of course nothing the ghost girl would do would prepare her for the next creature he would create. He looked at the massive tank which held his newest beast and pressed a button. 

A massive drain opened up and the creature swam into it. The pipes would lead it to the harbor in Angel's Wings. Sovereign was not happy when he found the street gangs that were funding him the money they stole were caught and arrested by the police thanks to the ghost girl. However it no longer mattered.

When the creature reached the harbor the ghost girl would meet her match.

* * *

School 

It was lunch time and Danielle just finished explaining what she heard to Matt and Allegra.

"So this Sovereign creep is behind the robberies and the whole ghost spider?" asked Matt,

"And he created that spider?" asked Allegra.

"Yep." said Danielle,

"You seem to be handling this better considering this Sovereign can create evil ghosts to come at you." said Matt.

"It's nothing I can't handle. No dumb ghost can harm this Phantom." said Danielle,

"That spider nearly had you when it tried to sting you." said Allegra.

"I still beat it and I doubt this Sovereign can created a powerful big bad ghost in such a short time." said Danielle.

* * *

Across the city at the harbor several boats were out fishing when suddenly large tentacles sprouted from the water and smashed into the boats. 

"What the heck?" asked a sailor as he jumped.

The monster's tentacles easily smashed the remaining boats and disappeared back into the water. They swam and climbed up the docks and turned to look at the massive debris that remained in the harbor. There was a monstrous roar that echoed across the harbor.

"What was that?" asked a sailor.

* * *

Across Town 

"Detective Bailey, I am told you are the best detective in the city." said Devian,

"Thank you for the compliment but I hardly believe that is the reason you came here." said a voice.

The man was in his average thirties with brown hair and he wore a suit under a trench coat.

"My employer would be most grateful in your help." said Devian,

"So this so called ghost girl stole his precious heirloom?" asked Detective Bailey.

"Yes! That troublesome ghost girl has been wreaking havoc on our business. We would offer you a large reward for assisting in her capture. Calling the GIW is not good enough since they cannot track a ghost under their roof. We can supply you with the technology needed." said Devian.

Detective Bailey was not called the best detective in Angel's Wings for nothing. He could tell a lie by looking at a person's eyes. This person avoided eye contact and only expressed anger when the mysterious ghost girl was mentioned.

"I don't think I will take the case." said Detective Bailey.

He turned his chair with the back of it facing Devian. The teen gritted his teeth.

"Name your price and we'll pay it." said Devian,

"Money is not the problem with this." said Detective Bailey.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Devian, glaring hatefully.

"I didn't say that now please leave." said Detective Bailey.

Devian stood up from the chair and walked towards the door with barely concealed anger. His bodyguards followed him to the door. Another door opened up as Devian left and a woman in a pink bathrobe with long black hair walked in.

"They did not seem completely happy with your decline." said the woman,

"It's not a good idea listen to everything people says." said Detective Bailey.

As the door closed Devian's eye narrowed at the sight of the woman and the small little girl peeking from behind the woman. He walked out of the building and pulled out a small PDA and pressed a red button. The screen showed the Sovereign on it.

"How's the back up plan going?" asked Sovereign,

"The Detective sad no but I got a plan to force him to do our work." said Devian.

"Excellent and hurry. The creature won't wait much longer before ravaging the harbor." said Sovereign.

Devian nodded and the screen went black. He put the PDA away and turned to his body guards as the pulled of their human masks to reveal their more grotesque features.

"Capture the woman and the girl and bring them to the boat." said Devian.

The mutant humanoids nodded and headed towards the building. The little girl had black hair that reached her shoulders as she played with older girl that black hair, dark skin, and wore a red T shirt and black pants.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Allegra." said the small girl,

"No problem, Crystal." said Allegra.

The door opened and the girl's mother smiled as her daughter brought the girl she made friends with the other day. The girl ran up to her when suddenly several of the Sovereign's mutant humanoids appeared and grabbed them both.

"Hey! Let them go!" shouted Allegra.

She ran up to deliver a kick but the creature blocked the attack and grabbed her leg. The creatures dragged them out of the apartment. They were tossed into a van and got in as it drove away. Detective Bailey walked into the living and noticed something was wrong quickly and looked at the door.

Suddenly the phone was ringing and the detective walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Bailey,

"Hello, Detective Bailey. Remember me?" asked Devian's voice.

"Devian, I thought I told I wasn't interested. Now if you will excuse me . . ." said Detective Bailey,

"You will never see your wife and daughter again." said Devian.

"What?" asked Detective Bailey, eyes widening.

"If you don't track down the ghost girl in three days then you never see your wife and daughter again." said Devian, hanging up the phone.

Detective Bailey calmly put down the phone and instantly ran into the room with all of his equipment and started typing. So far the appearance of the ghost girl was rumor spread out by teenagers but a rumor has to have created by someone who knew. The information was inconclusive and not nearly enough.

"She doesn't exist. At least not here. I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way." said Detective Bailey.

He got up from his chair and walked out the door. He looked through the city to see any sign of the ghost girl. No one seen her and those who had seen her were locked away. So far the arrested street kids that were involved in bank robbery and jewel thieving. He drove to the prison and walked into the warden's office.

"Detective Bailey? How can I help you?" asked the warden,

"A client has hired me to investigate the rumor of a ghost girl with possible relation to the ghost hero Danny Phantom in Amity Park. I know it might be a rumor but the client is rather insistent on me investigating." said Detective Bailey.

"I see. You know the rumor might just stirred up by punks?" asked the warden,

"I know but unfortunately the client is offering a high reward. If you will let me I would like to see one of the prisoners that have seen the ghost girl." said Detective Bailey.

"All right if you insist, Detective." said the warden.

Detective Bailey walked down the hall and entered a room that was empty except for the one table and the teen sitting on the stool. He looked up to see the Detective walk in.

"I like to talk to you about the ghost girl." said Detective Bailey,

"What's there to know about that brat? She busted us and took us down and left us to be caught. She just appeared out of nowhere and made some kind of flash that blinded us and took us down in one second." said the teen.

"Of all the places she was sighted was there any witnesses or strange phenomena at the scene?" asked Detective Bailey,

"Nothing. That brat just appeared out of nowhere and busted us." said the teen.

Detective Bailey had enough and walked out the door and exited the prison. The gang knew nothing of her except for defeating them and no one else in the city knew where she could be or if she even existed. There was only one chance. With his equipment Detective Bailey climbed up the walls of the tallest buildings and placed surveillance cameras all over the roofs to look over the city for any sign of the ghost girl.

All he could do now was sit in his office and wait.

* * *

Danielle walked through the streets. Something was wrong. Allegra was missing from school and no one saw her at the dojo where she usually trained. There was something wrong and she knew about it. 

She quickly transformed into her ghost form and flew into the air and headed towards Matt's house.

* * *

It was getting late and Detective Bailey could hardly keep his eyes open. Suddenly there was a small sign of movement on the monitors and the Detective's eyes were fully opened. The ghost girl did exist! She was flying in the air in some part of the city. 

Bailey quickly looked at the map and saw she what part of the city she was in. With quick movement he jumped into his car and drove towards the part of the city the ghost girl was in. The camera he placed in that part was still on and transmitted the image of the ghost girl flying into the window of a large house. The Detective arrived as fast as he could and jumped out of his car climbed to the roof of the house across the street from where the ghost girl.

He pulled out a pair of microphones and attached to a small box with a dish on it.

* * *

Danielle paced across the floor of Matt's room as the boy sat on his bed. 

"There is something wrong here, Matt. Allegra is missing from school and now her parents have no idea where she is. They were freaking when I saw them." said Danielle,

"Well, just calm down Danielle. If you think hard you might be able to find her. Where was she last?" asked Matt.

"Walking that little six year old girl Crystal home from the park." said Danielle,

"I heard her father is a big detective. John Bailey, the best detective in Angel's Wings. Maybe he knows what is going on." said Matt.

"Maybe, but I better hurry and find Allegra before there is trouble." said Danielle.

She quickly changed into her ghost form and flew out the window. Detective Bailey quickly hid himself from view and watched as the girl flew away. That boy in the room knew and so did that Allegra girl that Crystal was friends with. This was getting strange.

He watched as the ghost girl vanished and looked one last time at the house where Matt lives. He would keep an eye on the boy and see if he could him to the ghost girl.

* * *

Meanwhile the wife of John Bailey; Jenny Bialy had her arms around her child Crystal as she looked around the metallic room full of wooden crates. There was another girl in her looking at the walls. Allegra then noticed something and smiled. 

"Hey look at this." said Allegra.

They both saw what she was pointing at. An air vent.

"We could open this up and crawl through the air ducts to get out." said Allegra,

"Or we could end up somewhere else in the boat surrounded by more of those creatures." said Jenny.

"We won't know until we try." said Allegra.

She kicked the air vent open let Crystal crawl through first, then herself, and then Jenny. They crawled through quietly as they moved through the ducts. Soon enough there was light on the other end Allegra pushed open the duct and jumped out. Only to see Devian on the other side.

The brown haired teen gasped and then glared.

"Get them!" he shouted.

The mutant humanoids growled and grabbed the three prisoners. Devian growled and pulled out a cell phone.

"Thanks to your stubborn attitudes the deadline I gave your precious detective has now shortened." said Devian.

* * *

Next Day 

Detective Bailey parked his car in front of the school where the boy Matt attends. He soon saw the boy with a black haired girl the same age as the boy. That girl had bared some striking similarities to the ghost girl in face and hair. He phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" asked the Detective,

"Bailey, its Devian. Just calling you to know the deadline has shortened." said Devian.

"What? But Devian . . ." said Bailey,

"You will deliver the ghost girl to the pier forty one at sunrise 6:00 AM or your wife, your daughter, and that lousy brat my men brought." said Devian.

"Understood." said Bailey.

He hung up and thought. Allegra must be the missing girl Devian was talking about. At least his wife and daughter had an ally and perhaps the ghost girl was an ally too but for now he had to track her down. He calmly waited for the school end which was a few hours later. When the bell rang the boy Matt and the girl walked down the streets.

He got out of his car and followed them from a safe distance. He saw them walk into an ally and his widened when two white rings appeared around the girl's body and separated as one went up and the other went down. The young girl had changed into the Ghost Girl! He pulled out a weapon Devian gave him and pointed it.

"I'll look through the city for any sign of Allegra and see if anyone saw her." said Dani.

Matt nodded but froze when he heard a voice.

"I have."

Suddenly a weapon was fired and a green glowing hit Dani and sent her flying into the wall. Matt turned to see Detective Bailey walking out of the shadows with hit ecto gun.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Dani,

"I want my wife and my daughter." said the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Dani,

"Then do you know Allegra?" asked the man.

Dani stopped struggling against her bonds and looked at the man.

"You're Detective Bailey aren't you? Listen I don't know what I did wrong but you can't turn me into the authorities." said Dani,

"I'm not, I'm giving you to Devian." said Detective Bailey.

Dani gasped.

"Listen if you give me to Devian then he won't have any reason to let your wife and daughter go. If he gets me then they are doomed. I can help but you have to let me go." said Dani,

"What will you do?" asked Detective Bailey.

"I have an idea but it will only work if you trust me." said Dani.

Although she was a ghost it seemed she was also human. Detective Bailey could trust her better then he could Devian and allowed himself to listen to the ghost girl's plan. He nodded and let her down.

"By the way my name is Dani Phantom. That's Dani with an 'I'." said Dani,

"You must be related to the ghost boy Danny Phantom." said Detective Bailey.

"Kind of but we can talk later." said Dani.

* * *

Devian smirked as his mutant henchmen guarded the hostages and smiled evilly as Detective Bailey drove up with his car and revealed a tied up ghost girl. The ropes were glowing green. Allegra gasped as the Detective pulled the girl out of the car. 

"We're in trouble. He won't let us go now." muttered Allegra.

"Excellent work, Detective Bailey. You two come with me and you guard the hostages." said Devian.

Detective Bailey dropped the girl and walked towards his wife and child and Devian walked towards the tied up annoyance that interfered with his master's plans. They passed each other and the Devian walked up to the girl and smirked.

"Not so tough are you brat?" asked Devian.

He kicked the girl and gasped seeing that it was a decoy.

"Stop him! It's a trick!" shouted Devian.

Suddenly ecto bolts were fired the mutant humanoids were knocked out. Devian looked up and gasped. On top of the warehouse was Dani Phantom with her arms crossed. Jenny and her daughter ran up to John and the family hugged happy that they were reunited.

Devian ran out to the edge of the dock and whistled. Suddenly a massive bubbling appeared as a creature rose the water. Everyone except Devian gasped as the creature roared. It was a ghostly Kraken.

The tentacles flew right at Dani who dodged them and fired ecto bolts that bounced of the skin. Dani quickly resorted to dodging the attacks as the Kraken kept whipping its tentacles at her. Detective Bailey ran to his car and pulled out several ghost weapons.

"Jenny, take Crystal and Allegra and hide." ordered Bailey.

Jenny nodded and pulled the two reluctant girls away. The Detective started firing lasers at the monster which just made it angry. Devian smiled as the Kraken kept attacking and making fools out of the Detective and Ghost Girl. Dani flew through the air and fired ecto bolts across the surface desperately trying to find a weakness.

All it did was annoy the creature even more. A tentacle hit Dani and sent her flying into the water. She quickly flew out of the water and panted. This ghostly monster had one think hide.

All Detective Bailey could do was fire lasers from his ghost weapon to find a weakness like Dani but all it did was anger the beast. The beast whipped a tentacle at him and jumped to dodged but the impact set him flying into the wall of the warehouse behind him and knocked him out.

"Daddy!"

A small girl ran out of her hiding place and towards her knocked out father.

" Crystal!" shouted Allegra and Jenny as they ran out to get her.

The Kraken turned its sights on them as they gathered in front of the down detective and tried to pull him to safety. A tentacle came down on them and they closed their eyes waiting for it to hit.

But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes to see Dani Phantom in front of them holding the tentacle at bay. The Kraken roared and whipped all of its tentacles at them.

"Go! Get him out of here!" shouted Dani.

They backed away but a tentacle cut of their escape. They were trapped and the tentacles closed in on them. Dani closed her eyes as she tried to desperately find a way out for them. The ghostly Kraken would not allow them to escape and she could not save them in time.

She glared at Devian who was laughing and her anger started to rise. Her eyes glowed darker green as the tentacles closed in.

"_Leave them alone_!"

As her voice shouted a massive shockwave erupted from her throat and a wail like sound flew through the air and hit the Kraken head on. The creature screamed in agony as the shockwaves hit it and fell back into the water. Devian gasped from the sheer power of the girl's voice and gasped as the Kraken fell into the water and stopped moving. Allegra, Jenny, and Crystal covered their ears from the wail and looked to see Dani Phantom on her knees gasping for air.

Devian ran for it as fast as he could. That power scared the heck out of him. Detective Bailey regained conscious and looked to see the Kraken seek into the water.

"What happened?" asked the detective,

"That ghost girl let out some kind of scream that hit the beast and killed it." said Crystal.

"I think I know how. Sea creatures can hear better then surface creatures so when that vocal attack hit it overwhelmed the monster's hearing." said Allegra,

"Just like that." said Detective Bailey.

He smiled at Dani as she stood up. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I must say you are an interesting person, Dani Phantom." said Detective Bailey.

Dani smiled and nodded.

"Likewise, but about my other half?" asked Dani,

"What other half?" asked Bailey, smiling.

Dani blinked at that and then nodded.

"You guys better get cleaned up and Allegra your parents are looking for you." said Dani,

"Oh jeez! I am so grounded!" shouted Allegra.

She ran straight for home and tried to think of an excuse that would save her from being grounded. Dani smirked and flew into the air as the Bailey family waved goodbye to her. It looks a whole new game here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lightning flashed across the sky above Sovereign's castle. Deep inside the dark structure was another plan being hatched by the megalomaniac. Inside the lab of purple glowing glass tubes was a machine connected a glass container showing shining minerals from beneath the earth. The dark robed scientist stepped forward carrying a small gun with a green glowing dart in it.

He pulled a switch and the container opened as Sovereign injected a dart that was empty. It was actually a living microscopic virus. Once injected into the minerals he would inject the ectoplasm for the virus to latch onto inside the centre of the large rocky mineral. It would feed on the ectoplasm and grow.

However the proper testing came first. He injected a small dose of ectoplasm into the minerals where he injected the virus and waited. His smile grew when the minerals started to glow supernatural green. With he was over to the machine in seconds and pulled a lever.

A tank filled with green glowing ectoplasm and another full of the purple mutagen was attached to the container and Sovereign attached them to the rock by IV. The ectoplasm would feed the virus the ghostly substance it needed and the mutagen would allow it to latch onto the various pieces of minerals and allow it to grow. The green and purple fluids flowed into the rock and the green glow brightened and suddenly the other minerals glowed and started to attach themselves to the single rock and glowed purple. Sovereign smiled evilly as the mineral filled rocks attached themselves completely and the creature pulsed repeatedly.

In a flash there was creature made of blue glowing minerals that covered its entire body. It was thin and tall with a black torso and blue glowing arms and legs. Its face was black with two glowing blue eyes three pointed diamonds sprouted from its head as hair. Its arms ended with a long sharp pointed end.

The creature turned its gaze at Sovereign as the mad scientist smirked and walked up. This was even better then he hoped. This creature would be the one to destroy Dani Phantom.

* * *

Devian turned his gaze as the creature walked in. 

"Sapphire is nearly complete. It will obey you're every command as I have programmed into the virus that I used to create it. All that needs to be done now is track down the ghost girl." said the Sovereign through the monitor.

Devian turned his gaze to the newly created ghostly monster. The creature stood straight with no sign of emotion in the glowing blue eyes.

"Before we send him out I want a proper test of his powers." said Sovereign,

"So that is where I come in. You want me to pit Sapphire against our strongest mutant freaks before sending it out." said Devian.

The Sovereign nodded on the monitor. Devian turned to the mutants that were guarding the door. He pushed a button and the door opened to reveal about thirty more of them with ecto guns.

"Attack!" shouted Devian, pointing at Sapphire.

The creatures roared and lunged at the rock ghost. Sapphire gazed at them as they pointed their ecto bazookas and jumped as they fired the first volley. Sovereign smiled as Sapphire the attacks in mid ware by twisting its body and suddenly it launched dart size diamonds that were very sharp at them and sliced through the weapons. Several exploded from being short circuited and the mutants jumped back and growled at Sapphire.

The ghostly entity didn't show signs of emotion the entire time. Its eyes were blank and stared right the creature it now considered enemies. A mutant lunged forward with a powerful punch that Sapphire blocked with one hand and tossed it right towards the group. Sovereign was greatly impressed with his newest creation.

It had perfect reflexes and perfect moves for self defense. This was a creature he was lucky to have under his control.

"Impressive. With this monster we should get rid of that ghost girl in no time." said Devian,

"Make sure Sapphire does finish the job." said Sovereign as his image faded from the built in screen on the wall.

Devian turned and smiled at his master's latest creation.

"Sapphire come here." said Devian.

The creature walked forward like a robot and Devian showed a picture of Dani Phantom to it.

"This is your target. You will find this ghost girl and destroy her." said Devian.

Sapphire took one look at the picture and then jumped out of the building, shattering the window that was in its way as it ran into the city searching for its target. Devian looked through the shattered window and smirked victoriously. The ghost girl would not stand a chance against Sapphire.

* * *

The bell rang as another day ended. Danielle Fenton along with Matt and Allegra walked quickly out of school with big smiles. This time they would have a three day weekend with no homework and they would not have to come back with a teach waiting to lecture them about responsibility. Matt smiled big at that. 

The teachers always piled him up with homework while Danielle and Allegra did their work without much trouble at all.

"Want to hit the arcade?" asked Matt,

"To watch you blow all your money again?" asked Allegra.

Matt turned his face the other way and pouted. Danielle rolled her eyes and smirked. Matt usually had the worst luck with games and no matter how many times he lost he never learned his lesson. He tried so hard it made Danielle and Allegra laugh themselves to death . . . well not exactly death in Danielle's case.

* * *

Through the woods ran the newly created ghost known as Sapphire. It hid in shadows to avoid contact with humans so there would be no unnecessary attention. It jumped up a tree and looked through the streets of the city from atop the large branch and the ghostly powers activated and the creature was invisible to human eyes. Not a few blocks away a laughing little girl gasped as an icy blue mist escaped her mouth. 

She covered her mouth and her blue eyes looked back and forth. Matt and Allegra quickly noticed the blue mist and looked back and forth with expressions of caution on their faces. Danielle quickly ran into an ally and hid behind a trash can and transformed into her ghost form. She turned invisible and flew into the air to avoid the attention of any people nearby.

She landed a forest in the city park and looked around. A sound was heard before Dani ducked to avoid a sharply pointed diamond that embedded itself in a tree behind her. She looked to see a blue glowing rock like ghost. The creature looked at her for a second before jumping at her.

Dani jumped as it swung its pointed spear like arm at her and watched as it sliced through the tree that she stood in front of about a second ago. She quickly fired ecto bolts but the creature jumped and avoided the attacks. Dani quickly landed on the ground and looked at the creature.

"You're really fast for something made of rocks." said Dani.

The creature responded by launching a barrage of diamond shaped shards at her. She flew up and avoided the attacks with her quick speed and flew at the rock ghost and landed a kick. The attack, however, had no effect and Sapphire threw her over its shoulder. She hit the ground hard and rolled as Sapphire launched another diamond shard at her.

Dani looked at the creature and tried to think of something. It was fast and strong and it had fast reflexes and it could launch long range attacks. There seemed to be no visible weaknesses on the creature. Attacking it head on was no good,

She could not attack it at close range and it was too fast for her ecto bolts to hit. Sapphire lost patience in waiting for the ghost girl to attack. It charged straight at her. She quickly created an ecto shield but her eyes widened when the creature launched its foot that pierced the shield and sent her crashing into one of the trees in the woods.

She looked up and jumped as a shower of diamond shards flew down at her. She quickly went intangible and flew through the tree behind her as the shards hit. Sapphire went intangible and flew through the tree and attacked Dani. She tried to fire some ecto bolts but Sapphire slashed her shoulder and she screamed as she stepped back.

She put her hand over her shoulder as green ectoplasm slowly came out. Sapphire readied itself for another attack and Dani quickly flew into the air to escape. The rock ghost followed her with its great speed. She flew towards a river leading to a waterfall and looked to see Sapphire catching up to her.

She floated above the water and fired several ecto bolts at the rock made ghost to lure it towards the water. It dodged the ecto bolts and jumped at her but Dani smirked. She went intangible and flew into the water as Sapphire tried to hit her. It hit the water and suddenly it was struggling.

It may be fast and agile but it was good enough to swim through the current. Dani flew into the air and watched as it struggled. She wondered whether or not to help. It tried to destroy her but even she would not leave someone to suffer.

Well, except Vlad.

She flew above the creature and grabbed it. She pulled it out the water and onto dry land and she tried to catch her breath. Sapphire looked at her with a look someone would say confusion. This was its enemy yet she saved it from sinking into the water.

The virus inside Sapphire was created to destroy her but it was not without emotions. It was simply not able to express it. If this was its enemy then why did she save it from sinking? She could have left it to sink into the water unable to escape.

The ghost girl looked it and she smiled.

"For someone so fast you sure stink at swimming don't you?" she asked jokingly.

Sapphire did not understand. First its enemy saved it and now it was making an attempt what was defined as humor. Sapphire had enough knowledge to understand emotions. It looked at her and cocked its head.

"You must be wondering why I saved you?" asked Dani.

The rock made ghost nodded.

"I know that you were created and I know that you were created only for pleasing your creator. I was created like you were but my creator used me and saw me as nothing but an experiment. You may think that your creator cares for you because the way he made you but you're expendable to him.

He doesn't care." said Dani.

Sapphire glared at her and raised its arms. Dani looked at it and changed back into her human form which shocked it. The ghost girl was a human?

"If you really think he will ever care for you then try. I know that you can think for yourself." said Danielle.

Sapphire looked at those baby blue eyes. There was no sign of lies or deception but understanding and the need to help. It lowered its arms. Danielle smiled and walked forward when suddenly Sapphire kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into a tree headfirst.

She was knocked out and Sapphire picked her up.

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes to find herself in glass tube that reminded her of her origins. She quickly stood up and transformed in her ghost form. She tried to use her enhanced strength to punch open the tube but it had no effect. 

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." said a voice.

She looked to see Devian enter the room followed by Sapphire. She looked at the rock made ghost and Devian smirked.

"Good thing Sovereign installed a fail safe device that allowed Sapphire to see through your lies. When you tried to trick I activated it and instantly knocked out and told Sapphire how you tried to trick it." said Devian,

"I was not trying to trick him, and unlike you I don't treat those who are created like mere toys." said Dani.

"Save your lies, Ghost Girl. After tonight is over you are finished." said Devian.

He pushed a button and instantly the tube was overflowing with ectoplasm. Dani struggled to get out before she would drown in the substance that ghosts are created from. Sapphire watched her as she struggled with a conflicted look in its eyes. The girl was treating it like a living being, but how can she when it is a mere ghost?

She is a ghost and yet she is human.

"Let her go!" shouted a voice.

Allegra and Matt busted in through a window and pulled out the Thermos Danielle brought to the city.

"Stop them!" shouted Devian.

Sapphire wasted no time in lunging at them. Allegra opened up the thermos and tried to suck Sapphire in but the rock made ghost was too fast and knocked it out of her hands. It grabbed Matt and Allegra as Devian cackled.

"Now you get to watch as the ghost girl drowns." said Devian.

Drown? That was what almost happened to Sapphire. It remembered itself sinking into the river and a hand pulled it up. The ghost girl saved it and now it was sending her to suffer the same fate.

Was this really what it wanted? Did it really have to obey? A look of understanding came across of the face Danielle Fenton in its mind and then it knew.

The ectoplasm was up Dani's chin as Devian cackled. Suddenly a shard flew through the air and pierced the tube. It exploded and the green substance splattered across the floor as Dani gasped for air. Devian looked shocked and saw it was Sapphire who threw the shard.

Devian growled.

"How dare you? You dare defy me?" demanded Devian.

Sapphire responded by firing more diamond shards at him. Devian dodged and pushed a button on the computer. The door opened and the mutant henchmen roared as they charged in. They fired ecto bazookas which Sapphire dodged and Dani blasted them.

A mutant lunged at Sapphire and the ghost quickly blocked the punch and sent its foot and kicked the creature with such strength it was sent flying out of the mansion. A creature lunged at Dani and she dodged and jumped on its shoulders before kicking off and sending a punch into the face of another charging mutant. Devian pulled out an ecto gun and pointed it at Dani. The ghost girl turned as he fired and gasped when Sapphire jumped in and took the shot.

The laser hit its head and Sapphire collapsed. Dani gasped as she looked down.

"Good riddance. Looks like Sovereign made a mistake of putting so much trust into this failure." said Devian.

Dani looked up with darker glowing green eyes and suddenly her eyes released to bright glowing beams that fried the weapon in Devian's hand. The teen shouted as he dropped the weapon and glared at the ghost girl.

"Is this what you do to all of your creations when they don't do what you want?" demanded Dani.

Devian smirked.

"Why bother letting them live when they are useless in my master's service and they cannot adjust to a live they cannot imagine? Sapphire had no free will of its own. It was only created to destroy you but somehow you corrupted its programming." said Devian,

"Shut up!" shouted Dani.

She fired ecto beams which Devian dodged and ran out the door. As he ran he pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. Dani was about to fly after him but suddenly the mansion started to explode from the inside. She turned and grabbed Matt and Allegra and went intangible to avoid the falling debris.

The explosion highlighted the sky as smoke rose from it. Dani looked at it with a sad expression. She knew what it was like to be created and then used and betrayed. Sapphire did nothing to deserve what he got from Devian.

Treated as a weapon and then disposed off.

She knew she had to stop Sovereign before this could get any worse than it already was.

* * *

**Amity** **Park**

Danny sighed as he fell onto his bed. This week he had to deal with Walker's goons, Desiree granted a few dumb wishes, Skulker was out for his pelt _again_, ran into the Box Ghost, and dealt with another rock concert by Ember. Nothing could disturb him now.

"Hey, Danny. Check this out. Vladdie is going to Angel's Wings on important business and he invited us to come along because the city has had a large breakout of ghost activity." said Jack Fenton's voice.

Or at least he thought nothing could disturb him now. Great, playing body guard for Mayor Fruit loop.

* * *

Sovereign listened closely to Devian's report from his chair in front of the view screen that showed his minion. Sapphire turned on them at the last second and Devian reacted poorly. 

"As usual I am disappointed, Devian. However you might have evidentially discovered Dani Phantom's weakness. She allowed her rage to nearly take control of her when she saw how you disposed of Sapphire. It will be useful in the next confrontation." said Sovereign.

He cut off the transmission and turned to look at his lab. Lightning flashed across the sky and lighted up the lab through the window.

* * *

Vladimir "Vlad" Masters walked through the hall of his mansion. He had heard about Daniel's run in with strange creatures and later heard of large ghosts like a Kraken appearing in Angel's Wings. Especially the rumor of a girl ghost. This news bought his interest and he decided to look into it. 

As well as use Daniel to find what is going on.

* * *

A figure clad in a red and black suit watched Vlad from her glider and took off. She discovered who he was not too long ago and vowed to him down. For now she needed to find out what he wanted in Angel's Wings. Her father was coming along to help make security systems for important places in Angel's Wings to protect it from ghosts.

* * *

In the remains of the mansion that was once Devian's hideout a blue glowing hand sprouted from the debris. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Takes place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 5 

**Amity** **Park**

Jack Fenton crammed the ghost weapons into the back of Fenton RV as Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker watched.

"So your folks are going to Angel's Wings with Vlad on a business and investigation." said Sam,

"Yeah, and Vlad is brining the GIW and Valerie's dad is coming along to install ghostly security systems at places like banks and labs to protect it from ghosts." said Danny.

"What kind of ghosts were seen in Angel's Wings?" asked Jazz,

"Glad you asked that question, Jasmine." said a voice.

They turned and glared at billionaire half ghost Vlad Masters.

"It is rumored that several ghosts were sighted wreaking havoc along with something described as a ghostly Kraken and a _girl_ ghost." said Vlad, smiling.

That comment made their eyes go wide. That girl ghost mentioned by Vlad might just be who they were thinking it was. Danny glared.

"If she is there then you better watch out Vlad. I told you to stay away from her." said Danny,

"It is not me you should be worried about going near her, Daniel, you should be more worried about who is already after her." said Vlad, smiling.

He walked away to leave the teens to think. Someone else was after Danielle, but who? If Danielle was in Angel's Wings then if they could find her then she might know what is going on. They should be careful.

Danny remembered the human like creature telling him about the organization led by the mysterious Sovereign that had now required ghost fighting technology and how Dani stopped their smuggling operations. It would only be more difficult with Vlad going to Angel's Wings.

* * *

**Angel's Wings**

Danielle along with Allegra and Matt sat outside their favorite restaurant. Danielle had pizza with extra cheese and everything on it. She liked it and she showed signs of hiding it. Matt and Allegra were surprised she had not gained weight from eating but it must be because of all the exercises she gets from fighting ghosts.

In a moment the pizza was gone inside the girl's stomach. The girl sighed happily now that she was full.

* * *

Devian paced through the room looking out the window that showed the city. Suddenly the wall opened and revealed a built in view screen and the image of the Sovereign appeared. Devian quickly bowed. 

"Master, I have waited for you to call." said Devian,

"Thank you for your patience, Devian. It will pay off when you see my latest ghostly creations destroy Dani Phantom along with her relative." said Sovereign.

"Relative?" asked Devian,

"I have picked up ecto energy moving towards the city from the direction of Amity Park. It seems the ghost boy is on his way." said Sovereign.

"Two ghostly annoyances? We can barely handle the girl and the boy is even stronger." said Devian,

"Relax, Devian. My creations should dispose of the girl before Danny Phantom arrives. He will be here in three days." said Sovereign.

With that the image faded and the screen went black.

* * *

**Angel's Wings **

Dani Phantom flew through the city looking at dark clear sky that was highlighted by the full moon and millions of stars. She landed on top of a roof and looked at the moon as the wind blew a few stands of hair across her face. She smirked and wiped the hair with her hand and sighed. Then she heard some growling.

She looked to see the mutant henchmen of Devian jump onto the roof and growl at her.

"Just when I thought I could call it a night." muttered Dani.

One of the creature lunged at her and she quickly kicked and jumped as another fired an ecto laser at her. She fired some ecto bolts which blasted the creatures back and smirked.

"Too easy." said Dani.

Suddenly a screech filled the air and reached Dani's ears. She looked around for the sound and suddenly from the direction of the full moon was some kind of sound. She looked and saw shockwaves flying at her. She gasped and dodged as the loud shockwaves passed her and hit the building which caused a large and loud blast.

She looked to see four winged figures flying at her. They were glowing green with red eyes and their faces looked like goblins. One of them opened their mouths and took a deep breath only to release and wave of shockwaves that was too similar to the Ghostly Wail. Dani quickly dodged the attack as it the building and blew half of it apart.

"Those things after ghost girl." said one of the mutant henchmen,

She flew into the air and tried to attack with ecto bolts but the creatures let out their Ghostly Wails and negated the attacks and headed straight for Dani. The ghost girl flew out of the way in time and quickly started to fly away with the gargoyles following her. One of them released another Ghostly Wail and this time it hit Dani. She screamed as the attack hit and sent her crash landing onto the roof.

She closed her eyes and waited for them to land but nothing came. All she saw when she opened her eyes was the sun beginning to rise. She looked around with a confused expression clear across her face.

"What were those things? I'll bet Sovereign's behind this." said Dani.

She flew into the air headed for home just to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Danny Fenton got up from his bead in the hotel they were staying at for the night. His room was Tucker while Sam and stayed in another room with the adults having the other rooms to themselves. He got up and turned on the TV to watch something. 

"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news story. Rumors of ghostly gargoyles has quickly spread throughout Angel's Wings and signs of struggle have been seen by the damage to several buildings along with the fact that several people heard some kind screech noise that echoed through the air before causing the damage. The rumor of ghostly gargoyles is currently being investigated." said the reporter.

What got Danny's attention was the reporter describing what kind of ghostly attack could do that. The Ghostly Wail, an attack which used sound as its power. He should be only one beside his dark future that can do that but Dani is his clone so it is possible she can do it too. Did she use it in a fight?

Ghostly Gargoyles? This is getting weird and Danny should know weird. If Dani is really in Angel's Wings and can do the Ghostly Wail he should get there and find out what is going on soon.

* * *

"The rumor of Ghostly Gargoyles is currently being investigated." said the reporter as the TV went off. 

Devian smiled evilly.

"This is perfect. Sovereign will be pleased." said Devian,

"That's good to know." said a voice.

He turned his head to see the image of the Sovereign on the built in view screen.

"Master, your timing is impeccable." said Devian,

"I know the Gargoyles are in Angel's Wings but is there any word on Dani Phantom?" asked Sovereign.

"Not yet but the Gargoyles seem to be multiplying." said Devian,

"Excellent. Soon they will crush the little girl and deal with the ghost boy when he arrives." said Sovereign.

"What should I do?" asked Devian,

"For lack of a better word; nothing." said Sovereign.

With that his image faded from the screen. Devian grunted at that.

* * *

**Next Day **

Danielle sat down with her friends at their usual bench before school began finishing telling them about the mysterious Ghostly Gargoyles.

"And when I opened my eyes they were gone." said Danielle,

"Any idea what could have driven them off?" asked Matt.

"Nothing. I didn't see where they flew off but I got a feeling they'll be back and it will be a big problem since they can use the Ghostly Wail." said Danielle,

"How powerful is that attack anyway?" asked Allegra.

"It's powerful enough to take out everything in its path." said Danielle,

"That's bad. Hey maybe since they are gargoyles maybe they can't stand the light." said Matt.

"They're ghosts, Matt, I think they can handle the light." said Danielle.

"Whatever they were you better find a way to stop them before they overrun the city." said Allegra.

Danielle nodded just as the ball rang.

* * *

**Later **

The bell rang and Dani changed into her ghost form and started to search the city for the mysterious ghostly gargoyles. She was out flying for a few hours when the sun went down and soon the screeching sound of the gargoyles reached her ear. She looked and gasped. This time there were eight ghostly gargoyles flying through the air.

This was not good. She could barely fight off four of them last night. One of the gargoyles spotted her and opened its mouth to let out a Ghostly Wail. She dodged the attack as it the roof leaving it to crack open from amplified sound. She turned to see the Ghostly Gargoyles flying straight at her.

This time she flew at them and fired ecto bolts. The Gargoyles defended by launching another wave of Ghostly Wails through the air that negated Dani's attacks. She flew up and dodged the attack saw the Gargoyles flying after her. She let out a stream of ecto bolts to try to hit them but they dodged each one and one of them released another Wail at her.

She flew out of the way and headed for the empty streets below. The Gargoyles flew down after her and released another sound attack but this time Dani was ready. She could see the attacks coming quickly made sharp turns around every corner of the street she flew down. She had to catch them off guard and she went intangible as wall came up.

The Gargoyles went intangible too and passed through the solid matter and flew out to attack again. They stopped and saw their prey was missing. Dani peeked her head from the wall behind them and quickly flew at them. She flew straight at them with punches, kicks, and ecto bolts.

The surprise only lasted for a moment when a gargoyle blocked a kick and opened its mouth. Dani gasped and quickly flipped over the creature's head as it released a Wail that destroyed the wall in front of it. The Gargoyles turned to her and she quickly flew away from them at top speed as they fired more sonic blasts. She repeated her same tactic as before.

She turned every sharp corner on the street she flew down to avoid the onslaught of sonic attacks coming at her. So far her attacks only left a few scratches but it wasn't enough to stop them. The Gargoyles kept following her and firing more sonic blasts to hit her. She turned to look at them as she flew away and fired a barrage of ecto bolts which the Gargoyles dodged or blocked with a Ghostly Wail.

She panted as she tried to flee. The Gargoyles showed no signs of fatigue from their flight or their barrage of sonic blasts. She was outnumbered and outgunned and she could barely hit them or find some kind of weakness. She kept flying through the streets as she tried to lose them.

She suddenly got an idea!

She kept flying straight through the city and the Gargoyles flew after her. She flew straight into the city harbor and quickly went intangible and flew down into the ground. The Gargoyles flew into the harbor and looked around.

"Looking for me?" asked a female voice.

The Gargoyles looked to see Dani Phantom right behind them with a smirk that screamed mischief. The Gargoyles turned to attack her.

"I brought you out here to keep other people out of harm's way. Now there is nothing stopping me from doing this!" said Dani.

She took a deep breath and threw her head forward as she let a scream and a stream of shockwaves flew out of her mouth and straight at the Gargoyles. The creatures covered their ears as the attack sent them flying back into the water and Dani did not stop until they were all thrown into the water. She stopped her attack and fell to her knees and changed back into her human form. She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned from the all the spinning images she was seeing.

The attack left her exhausted and slightly dizzy. She opened her eyes and gasped as the icy blue mist that was ghost sense escaped her mouth and she ran as the Gargoyles flew out of the water and screeched in rage. They looked around for their prey and found she was gone. They quickly took to the skies in an attempt to find her.

From an alley Danielle looked above her to see the Gargoyles circling the sky. Her ghostly wail did not get rid of them! This was bad and she couldn't do anything to defend herself if they found her. Luckily the Gargoyles flew away searching for her and she came out of the alley.

She took several deep breaths in an attempt to get her strength back and looked to see the Gargoyles disappear. She needed to find a way to beat them before they could multiply and become too much for her to handle. The Gargoyles soon vanished as the sun rose and hid behind a giant tower. When the shadows were lifted by the light all there as left was a bunch of statues shaped like gargoyles.

Hidden below were eight red eggs.

* * *

In the dark confides of Sovereign's caste the dark robed scientist pressed a red button and suddenly the computer showed a recorded fight between his creations through their eyes against Dani Phantom. He smirked at her futile attempts to attack them and watched as she tried several impressive tactics to defeat them. He watched as the ghost girl dodged every sonic attack and watched as she used her own sonic attack to knock them away. 

However it was not enough to destroy them. He watched as the Gargoyles came out of the water and tried to find but failed. It seemed her attack drained her powers unlike his Ghostly Gargoyles. This was perfect.

None of her tactics or attacks could harm them and her only attack which could defeat them drained her strength. By tomorrow night it would be too late to think of a way to defeat them as they were would be sixteen. More than enough to destroy the ghost girl. He pressed a button and opened a channel.

* * *

Devian watched his master appeared on the screen behind the fake wall. 

"Devian, I have just the recordings of my Gargoyles latest fight with Dani Phantom. She survived by luck with her own vocal attack and it seems none of her other attack can actually harm them. By tonight their injuries will have healed after sleeping in their statue pods. The self heal program I created in their bodies is working flawlessly." said Sovereign,

"This is too perfect. With the ghost girl out of the way our gargoyles can take the city and destroy Danny Phantom when he arrives." said Devian.

"Patience, Devian. I want you to assemble our offence squads and wait at the bridge when the ghost boy arrives. My Gargoyles will be there after they have destroyed his little relative." said Sovereign.

Devian smiled and nodded. He turned to the mutant at the door.

"You! Assemble our best fighters and gather as much anti-ghost equipment as you can." said Devian.

The humanoid creature grunted and nodded.

* * *

Danielle opened the door to her empty room when Allegra and Matt quickly jumped and ran over to her asking if she was okay. She sat down and explained everything that happened the last few hours. 

"This is not good. If the Gargoyles keep multiplying then city is doomed and you will be first, Dani." said Matt,

"I know but I can't seem to blast those ghostly skins they have. They are immune to my ecto bolts and my Ghostly Wail uses way much of my strength to finish them all off in one strike." said Dani.

"Is there anything at all that can be used against them?" asked Allegra.

Danielle thought for a moment as she closed her eyes. Thinking back to her two confrontations with the Gargoyles. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I think Matt was actually right yesterday when he said they can't stand the light. They must have flew away the first time when the sun came out and they never came after me when I went ghost to get back here." said Danielle,

"Wow, I might be right." said Matt.

Danielle and Allegra rolled their eyes.

"Don't let it get to you. The suggestion came from all those comic books you read." said Danielle,

"At least you have an idea." said Matt.

"One that if fails then the whole city is doomed." said Danielle, spreading her arms out in mock drama.

She sighed fell onto her back on the bed.

* * *

Jack Fenton started the RV when everyone was in and followed Vlad's limo to reach the city of Angel's Wings. They would reach late in the afternoon at the rate they drove. Jack quickly turned the news. 

"Folks it is a city wide catastrophe here in Angel's Wings. We now have eyewitnesses to the case of Ghostly Gargoyles running amok in the streets from these pictures of our streets." said the reporter.

They showed several streets that were blown apart from the looks of it. Danny along with his friends and Jazz looked closely.

"Last night the Gargoyles flew through the streets firing sonic blasts and that blasted the streets apart but strangely enough they flew into the city harbor where a loud scream that echoed across all the nearby blocks that was close to the sound of Gargoyles' screech but more high pitched to be a Gargoyle." said the reporter.

Danny knew what this meant. It meant Danielle could have used the Ghostly Wail fight those Gargoyles but did she make it?

"Reports coming that the Gargoyles had engaged someone or something in a battle that went through the city all the way to the harbor where the loud sound was heard. Our police arrived to find no one in sight." said the reporter.

Danny took this as a sign that Danielle might have survived and got away.

* * *

In his limo Vlad also watched the news report and smiled. He knew that Danielle would have survived because she is just as persistent as Daniel. However he wondered where did those ghostly gargoyles come from. And if he could control them.

* * *

Danielle walked to her class looking at the sky from the windows in the hall at her school. On the first night there were four gargoyles and on the second night there was eight. She was willing to bet that there would be sixteen tonight. She closed her eyes. 

There was no way she would be able to defeat sixteen of this monsters. Is there a weakness on them if Matt's idea did not work? Would she fail and would the city fall under the control of the Gargoyles? All she could do is wait and get herself ready.

Even if she did not have a plan she would go out there and fight.

* * *

Sovereign monitored the health signs of his Gargoyles impressed with how fast they recovered. The city would be is and the Gargoyles would spread out across the county. No matter how powerful the government's anti ghost agency, the Guys in White, was they would be no match for his Gargoyles. Any other ghost hunter would be small play and he doubted even Danny Phantom would find a weakness if he got here to help his little relative in time. 

Sixteen Gargoyles would be more then enough to destroy the city of Angel's Wings. All he had to do was sit back and watch.

* * *

The bell rang and Danielle ran out of school as fast as she could and dropped her backpack with her friends as she transformed into Dani Phantom and flew into the sky.

* * *

The sun began to set and Devian smiled as a mutant poured a glass of milk for him. 

"The sun sets for the final appearance of Phantoms." said Devian, smiling at the view.

The mutant looked at the view and smiled peacefully as well not noticing that he was filling the glass too high. Devian looked as his hand felt wet and yelled as the glass was overflowing. The mutant gasped and dropped the container on Devian's head. It would have been funny if anyone else was around.

Devian's hair was wet and fell against his skin as milk dripped all over his clothes.

"When the Gargoyles take care of the Phantoms you're next!" said Devian pointing at his stupid guard.

* * *

The city of Angel's Wings soon came into view from two approaching. Danny looked it at closely and suddenly a blue mist escaped his breath. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker both noticed the icy blue mist in the air knew something was about to happen. From the church the eight statues cracked open and the Ghostly Gargoyles roared and eight more appeared from below. 

Newly hatched they were ready.

They spread their wings and took to the sky.

* * *

Dani Phantom watched the city from atop the tallest building. The moon shined down on her and she looked at the stars scattered across space. A comet caught her eyes and she smiled. That smile did not last for long. 

A screech filled the air and she saw sixteen winged monsters flying towards her. She slowly flew into the air and quickly took of with the Ghostly Gargoyles flying right after her. She would lead them away from the city and then try to get rid of them. She did not know how but she knew she would find a way.

They were following her and they opened their mouths and Dani found herself dodging waves of sonic blasts through the air. The screeching of their Ghostly Wails filled through the air as she flew out of the city and passing the bridge over the large river that led out of Angel's Wings. She noticed two vehicles and gasped. One was Vlad's and the other was Fenton RV.

* * *

"Look, Jack!" said Maddie. 

They looked out their right side and gasped. Sixteen green glowing gargoyles were flying through the air chasing a small white haired girl who almost looked exactly like Danny Phantom but was female. Danny gasped as she saw them and the distraction allowed a gargoyle to hit her in the back with a Ghostly Wail. She screamed as the attack sent her falling into the river.

Danny then glared at the Ghostly Gargoyles closing in on the bridge with green glowing eyes.

"Maddie, quick!" said Jack.

They jumped out of the car and Danny took the distraction to transform into Danny Phantom. He went intangible and flew through the bridge to see Dani floating above the water breathing hard. A gargoyle flew at her and released a Ghostly Wail. Danny quickly flew and grabbed the shocked girl and flew out of the way.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" asked Dani,

"Ever hear of family sticking together? That's what I'm here for." said Danny, smiling.

Dani smiled back at him and then gasped and pushed Danny out of the way as another gargoyle fired a sonic blast.

"Danny be careful. They can't be hurt by ecto bolts and they can do the Ghostly Wail. Not to mention they have already multiplied three nights in a row. There was only four of them on the first night." said Dani,

"That means if we don't get rid of them then they will spread." said Danny.

"Danny, there is a way to beat them. They never come out during day where there's light. That's their weakness." said Dani,

"I should have seen that coming." said Danny.

They flew above the bridge where they saw Jack and Maddie attacking the gargoyles. Maddie pulled out a green glowing staff that resembled the double bladed lightsaber from Star Wars. She twirled the staff in her hands as she back flipped from the gargoyle's attacking claws. Jack fired his Jack-O-Nine Tails at one of the gargoyles but it knocked it away.

Jazz pulled out the Fenton Bazooka and fired it but the gargoyles avoided the volley. The monsters retaliated by firing sonic blasts at their enemies. Danny and Dani fired a firestorm of ecto bolts which hit the gargoyles and got their attention. Jack and Maddie looked and gasped.

"Two of them? The ghost boy has a little sister!" said Jack.

The Gargoyles responded by flying straight at them with sonic attacks. Danny and Dani flew out of the way of their attacks and fired back. The Gargoyle's split up with eight going after Danny and the other eight went after Dani. The monsters fired wave after wave of sonic blasts at the Phantoms.

Danny flew through the air and avoided the sonic blasts and tried to freeze the Gargoyles but the Ghostly Wails they fired kept negating his attacks. Dani just kept dodging the attacks because she had fully developed her powers like Danny. She looked at Danny and the halfa's caught each other's eyes and Dani smiled mischievously. She started flying at him with her Gargoyles on her tail.

Danny suddenly got the idea and flew at her with his Gargoyles on his tail. The monsters kept firing sonic blasts which the Phantoms dodged and hit each other. Just as they were about to hit Danny and Dani few up together and the Gargoyles crashed into each other. Dani laughed a little and so did Danny.

The Gargoyles however were not amused and glared up at them. They flew up towards the Phantoms and fired their sonic blasts. Danny and Dani quickly dodged them and Jack and Maddie started firing at the Gargoyles. This caused several of them to glare at the bridge and released a massive Ghostly Wail that was composed of four smaller one.

Danny and Dani looked down saw what they were doing.

"If that hits then the whole bridge will collapse." said Danny,

"Then we save it." said Dani.

She flew down with Danny flying with her and they landed on the bridge and concentrated their powers on making the bridge intangible. It worked and the Ghostly Wail went through and hit the river which created a massive tidal wave. They stopped as the attack faded and look above. The Gargoyles regrouped and flew straight at them.

Jazz quickly activated the Fenton RV's weapon system and took the controls. With ecto lasers, lightning, and ectoplasm was fired at the flying monsters. The creatures dodged them and fired a sonic blast at the RV. Jazz quickly activated the shield and it managed to block the attack.

Danny and Dani flew up into the air and watched as the Gargoyles grouped themselves and turned towards the Phantoms.

"These guys are tough. It's not everyday I fight a ghost that use a ghostly wail." said Danny,

"Tell me about it. This is the third night in a row for me." said Dani.

"Dani get behind me and cover your ears." said Danny,

"Danny the ghostly wail won't destroy them. I already tried it." said Dani.

"It might not do that but we need buy some time for the sun to come up and toast these guys." said Danny.

Dani nodded and floated behind Danny. She watched as the Ghost Boy took a deep breath and then released the Ghostly Wail at the Gargoyles. The creatures fired their Ghostly Wails as well and they merged into one big attack as it collided with Danny's attack. It sent shockwaves flying everywhere and the water below them was sent back by the extreme force of both sides.

The attacks ceased and Danny took a deep breath. The Gargoyles floated for a few moments to regain their strength. Dani floated close to Danny to make sure he would not get hit by the next attack. The Gargoyles roared and flew at them when a laser hit them and they looked.

"Need a little help, kid?" asked a voice.

Dani looked to see Valerie flying up to them on her glider.

"Valerie? You're here too?" asked Dani,

"I heard Vlad was coming here because of ghost problems and I decided to tag along. Looks like you found me some tough ones. You two stay back and let me fight." said Valerie.

"Valerie, the only way to destroy these ghosts permanently is to get them out into sun light. They never attack during the day." said Dani,

"Got it." said Valerie flying at the Gargoyles.

They responded by firing sonic blasts which she dodged and fired back but the Gargoyles had super speed and dodged. She tried to ram into one with her glider so she could shock one but the Gargoyles were programmed with super strength as well and grabbed her glider and tossed it. But it was remote controlled and flew in and picked up its owner.

"Nice try!" said Valerie,

"Since when did Valerie decide to help you out?" asked Dani.

"I think she wants to help you out." said Danny.

Dani watched the fight a little longer and got an idea.

"I got an idea. I need you and Valerie to lead them to the subway station." said Dani,

"What for?" asked Danny.

"Just trust me on this." said Dani.

She smiled and flew towards the subway station. Danny looked and then flew to help Valerie. The huntress dodged every sonic blast none of her weapons hit the monsters. He flew and fired ecto bolts at the creatures which got their attention.

"Dani wants us to lure them to the subway station." said Danny,

"She's got a plan?" asked Valerie.

"I hope so." said Danny.

They fired at the Gargoyles and tricked them into following them to the city subway station. Valerie's ghost radar suddenly detected sixteen more signatures that pointed to a church building.

"I'm reading sixteen more ghosts at that building." said Valerie,

"Must be more of them. Dani says that there were originally four of them and they multiplied three nights in a row." said Danny.

"You get them to the subway. I'm taking out those ghosts before they get here." said Valerie.

"Wait a second." said Danny.

But he was too late as Valerie had already taken off towards the church building. Four Gargoyles flew after her and released their sonic attacks. The Huntress quickly dodged them and flew into the building and followed her locator. It pointed below a staircase and Valerie gasped as she saw what she found.

Sixteen red eggs were seen when she turned her lights on. She quickly grabbed the eggs just as the Gargoyles flew in and attacked her. She jumped as one swiped its claw at her and back flipped into the air as another flew at her. She jumped into the air and called her glider as one released its Ghostly Wail at her.

With all of the eggs in her glider's storage container she quickly took to the sky and flew out of the building with gargoyles flying after her.

* * *

**Subway Station**

Dani looked to see Danny being chased by eight Gargoyles and no sign of Valerie. She quickly fired ecto bolts to shake some of them off as Danny landed.

"Where's the other Gargoyles and Valerie?" asked Dani,

"She found where the other sixteen newly created gargoyles were and took off with four on her tail." said Danny.

"We need all of them here for this idea to work." said Dani,

"What exactly is your idea?" asked Danny.

"We put them on a subway and then them inside with an ecto shield and bring it out into the sun." said Dani,

"Good idea but can we get all of them onboard?" asked Danny.

"It's the only idea I got besides fighting till we got no strength left and let them get away when the sun arises." said Dani,

"Good point." said Danny.

The Ghostly Gargoyles surrounded them and lunged at them. Dani jumped as a claw swiped at her and ducked as one tried to bite her. Danny jumped as one fired a sonic blast and he brought his down on the face of one and jumped back. Another screech filled the air and they looked to see Valerie getting chased by the last four Gargoyles and flew down at the rest of the monsters firing volley at them.

"I'm here and I got the eggs." said Valerie,

"Eggs?" asked the Phantoms.

"The Gargoyles laid eggs and them in the dark to keep them out of the sun." said Valerie.

"Now all we need to do is put them on that subway and drive it out into the sun." said Dani,

"I'll put the eggs on while you two lure them in." said Valerie.

She flew at the nearest subways and dropped the eggs onto it. Danny and Dani meanwhile lured them onto the subway and Dani quickly flew up to the control room. She quickly sealed the doors and Danny froze the inside of the subway so the Gargoyles could not get out. They turned and glared at the Ghost Boy and the Huntress.

"All aboard!" shouted Dani.

She quickly pulled the lever and the subway moved through the tunnel. Meanwhile Danny and Valerie jumped at the Gargoyles so they could not use their Ghostly Wails at close range. Valerie used her hand to hand combat skills which were amplified by her cyber suit and Danny used his ghostly strength fight the Gargoyles at close range. Dani looked to se light at the end of the tunnel and realized the sun was coming out.

* * *

Devian paced as he look around for any sign of the Gargoyles. The Ghost Locator brought him and his mutant henchmen to a subway station and he was getting impatient. 

"Where are those lousy Gargoyles? I would have captured them hours ago." said Devian.

A sound was heard and she saw a subway moving through the tunnel and gasped. Dani Phantom was at the control with the Gargoyles fighting the Ghost Boy and a red clad fighter. It passed them and Devian growled.

"Phantoms!" he shouted.

* * *

The Gargoyles easily knocked Danny and Valerie back and they hit the wall of the subway. Suddenly there was a bright light and Gargoyles' widened in horror. The sun was rising and light was being shined across the city. The Gargoyles screamed as their bodies began to harden Danny and Valerie watched as their bodies turned into statues. 

The red eggs Valerie dumped in the subway turned to stone as well. Dani then stopped the subway and ran in to see what had happened. They looked at the statues and smirked.

"It suddenly getting easy now." said Dani.

She fired ecto bolts at the statues and the inside of the subway exploded and the windows shattered releasing a blue smoke. Devian ran out and gasped. His master's monsters were defeated. Dani jumped out followed by Danny and Valerie.

"So, how are you going to explain this to your boss?" asked Dani.

Devian gasped and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Danny saw a bit of ectoplasm bleeding out Dani's head.

"Dani, you're head." said Danny.

Dani wiped her forehead as the ectoplasm started to dripping down.

"I must have got that when that last Ghostly Wail hit me." said Dani.

Danny nodded and they looked to the sun rising.

"I better get back and check on Vlad. Nice seeing you again, kid." said Valerie, smirking at Dani.

As soon as she was gone Dani and Danny changed back into their human forms and Danny pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around Danielle's forehead. Danielle knew it wasn't necessary because it was only a scratch but Danny was worried and looked out for her and she was thankful for that.

"So what brings you all the way out here, cuz?" asked Danielle,

"Funny you should mention that. A couple of weird mutants working for someone named Sovereign broke into my house and tried looking for information on you." said Danny, crossing his arms.

"It's kind of a long story." said Danielle, rubbing the back of her head.

"I got plenty of time." said Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Takes place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Matt and Allegra met up with Danielle along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and jazz at their usual favorite restaurant when Danielle could explain what was going on.

"Okay, it's like this. When I left Amity Park to do some exploring I stayed at a few towns with some money I stole from Vlad and since he was stinking rich I figured since he was sticking rich he wouldn't miss a few hundred dollars. At one of the towns I was staying at I heard a rumor about Angel's Wings being in a lot of trouble. I came here and checked it out and found a crime wave of robberies.

After stopping a few smuggling operations and busting the street gangs behind this I found out they were being led by the person called Sovereign." said Danielle,

"And after you busted their smuggling operations that guy sent some of his goons to Amity Park to break into every ghost hunter base and look up data on you. Good thing I stopped them at my house or they would have found out you were cloned from me." said Danny.

"Like you would have let them anyway. As I was saying after I busted their smuggling operations Sovereign started somehow creating his own ghosts to do his work for him. He already created a Kraken, a giant spider, a rock made ghost named Sapphire, and just last three nights ago he made those Ghostly Gargoyles. He also created those mutant creeps along with several creatures that look and act just like humans.

They don't have free will so it's easy for Sovereign to control them. Except that rock ghost Sapphire, he seemed to have emotions of his own because he turned on Sovereign and saved my life." said Danielle,

"And that was mostly because you saved him in the first place, Dani." said Matt.

"Sovereign makes his creations without free will? That's pretty barbaric to me." said Sam,

"Animals being kept in zoos seem barbaric to you, Sam." said Tucker.

"Anyway Sovereign is evil and like a more competent version of Vlad except he does not have a sick obsession with a married woman, does not need to see a shrink, or get dating services, or get a cat." said Danielle,

"It's going to get only harder now Vlad's here." said Danny.

That was of course the wrong thing to say.

"What? Vlad's here! What could he be doing here? Let me guess; he wanted to see how his little expandable test tube baby is doing? Just when I thought I got away from him!" said Danielle with her voice rising and her eyes turning green.

Her voice was boarding on Ghostly Wail and Danny instantly put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She did and looked up at him.

"I don't want to deal with him and Sovereign at once. If they team up then the city is in big trouble and I'll be in bigger trouble." said Danielle,

"He's not going to get you. I told you before I'd make sure he never go near you again. He might be here for a while so just stay close to me when he's around." said Danny.

"Where exactly are you living, Danielle?" asked Jazz,

"An abandoned apartment on the other side of the city." said Danielle.

Danny frowned at that. Danielle was working to save a city from a madman yet she still had to live on the streets. It was only harder for her now that Vlad was here. A pecking sound was heard and they looked to see a bird pecking at the window. That caused Danielle to forget her troubles as she opened the window and took a closer look at the bird.

"Hey there." she said.

Danny smiled a little at that. Suddenly his and Danielle's ghost sense went off. They looked around the restaurant and saw no sign of a single ghost. They noticed the city was getting crowded as birds filled the air. You could hardly look anywhere in the city without seeing any birds.

"Is today the first day of spring?" asked Danielle,

"Not that I know off." said Danny.

* * *

The Fenton RV was driving through the city like mad.

"Jack, can we stop. The giant ecto spike up is not going to reveal itself if you keep driving like this." said Maddie.

They just picked up a massive spike of ecto energy in the city that they could not locate. The only questions were why and where is it coming from? The energy was much higher than any normal ecto spike up. The drove through the streets as they searched.

* * *

"Now matter where I look I don't see a ghost." said Danielle,

"I know and that's the trouble." said Danny.

They quickly hid and transformed into their ghostly forms and flew above the city. Suddenly all of the birds that covered the city flew straight at them like hawks.

"What the?" asked the Phantoms as they were attack.

They tried to go intangible but to their surprise it had no effect and the birds scratched and pecked at them. They shielded their faces as they flew through the air to loose the birds. Dani released a wave of ecto energy and knocked the birds back and quickly flew to the ground with Danny landing behind her. They looked up to see the birds regrouping and flying down on them.

They quickly hid behind some bushes and transformed back and looked to see the birds fly past them and fly into the park searching for the Phantoms.

"What was that about? Those birds aren't ghosts so how could they hurt us?" asked Danielle,

"The only ghosts that don't rigger the ghost sense are half ghosts like you, me, and Vlad." said Danny.

"But they can't be half ghosts." said Danielle,

"I know and that's the problem." said Danny.

* * *

Devian smiled evilly at the pod that was glowing electricity. His mutant henchmen guarded the machine and moved various amounts of equipment.

"This is too easy and not even the Phantoms will be able to find me in time. This time will be much different." said Devian.

He looked across the city. The Phantoms would not find because of the ghostly birds and the massive ecto wave the machine his master created would dull their senses. Angel's Wings would be in Sovereign's hands soon.

* * *

Matt groaned and whacked his TV.

"My parents just paid the cable bill! Just great!" he complained.

The other occupants just watched and then notice Danny and Danielle walk into the room.

"It's crazy. Those birds somehow were able to harm us even though we went intangible." said Danny,

"It's obvious to say Sovereign's behind this. But I can't figure out he's doing this time. The last few times he sent his cybernetic ghostly creations to fight me and then take over the city. His men tried to lure me into the harbor for Kraken to get me but I stopped it with a Ghostly Wail, Sovereign didn't predict Sapphire betraying him to save me after I saved him, and those Ghostly Gargoyles were going to be used to overrun the city and then the country after they got rid of me. This is not exactly his style." said Danielle.

"Wait a second. Right ever TV in Angel's Wings went out. So it means Sovereign is using the airwaves to control the birds." said Matt.

Danielle chuckled.

"Thanks for the idea Sherlock but if he is controlling them with something like airwaves then the transmitter would have to be . . ." said Danielle,

"In a very high place in the city." sad Danny.

Suddenly their ghost sense went off again and they changed into their ghost forms. Suddenly a familiar ghost appeared through Matt's wall which caused Dani, Matt, and Allegra to gasp at the familiar specter.

"Sapphire!" shouted Dani.

It was the rock made ghost that Sovereign created to destroy Dani Phantom but gained his own mind and saved the ghost girl.

"Sapphire? That ghost who saved your life, Dani?" asked Danny,

"Yeah, but I thought Devian destroyed him." said Dani.

Sapphire walked to the window and pointed his arm at a building in the distance. Dani and Danny walked up to the window and looked at where Sapphire was pointing at. It was the city power grid.

"You saying that is where Sovereign is controlling the birds, Sapphire?" asked Dani.

The ghost nodded.

"It makes a perfect place to use the transmitter but do we get all the way there without hundreds of ghostly birds attacking us?" asked Danny.

Sapphire went intangible and flew down the ground. Dani followed him with Danny after her. Sapphire led them down into the sewer and spreads his arms to show them.

"We get there by sewers. Well that's one way but we don't have a map." said Dani,

"Actually I think we do." said Danny.

They flew back up and told the others what Sapphire showed them.

"So Tucker we need you to use your PDA to get map from a satellite's view." said Danny,

"No problem, Danny, but you sure it's a good idea to trust this Sapphire? He was created by Sovereign." said Tucker.

"And he saved my life. I know what he's going through." said Dani,

"Since Dani trust him I'm willing to trust him as well." said Danny.

* * *

Devian smiled evilly at the city from the power grid. Suddenly he heard a noise and he looked to see a computer with a monitor showing a garbled image of someone.

"Master?" asked Devian,

"Yes, who else would it be?" asked the voice of his master.

"I can barely see you." said Devian,

"Then turn off the transmitter." said Sovereign in an obvious tone.

Devian smacked himself in the head for forgetting that easily. He ran up to the dashboard and pulled the lever. The image was instantly cleared and Sovereign stared into the room through the monitor.

"How's the plan progressing?" asked Sovereign,

"Perfect as usual. The Phantoms are nowhere in sight and considering how powerful we put out our ecto wave they won't be any trouble to us." said Devian.

"Excellent. At midnight you will announce to the city if they do not declare me ruler then our ghostly infected birds will destroy them." said Sovereign,

"Yes, master." said Devian.

"Remember the transmitter needs to be turned off or else the signal will not be of any use." said Sovereign.

The image faded and Devian smiled as he reactivated the machine. Soon the Sovereign will have the people of Angel's Wings and the Phantoms under his thumb.

* * *

The TV showed nothing but snow as if there was no cable.

"I just had the image a second ago." said Matt,

"Guess we better hurry." said Danny.

Sapphire walked forward and jumped out the window.

"Sapphire!" shouted Danielle.

They looked to see him jumping from roof to roof with countless birds on his tail.

"He should be fine. He is made of rock and the birds shouldn't be able to harm him." said Allegra,

"It looks he's making a diversion." said Danny.

"It'll take more then just Sapphire to lure Sovereign's birds away so we can get into the power grid undetected." said Danielle,

"Relax; I'll go after Sapphire while you head towards the power grid. Tucker, when you get that map downloaded give it Danielle so she can get to the power grid and shut off the transmitter." said Danny.

"Got it." said Tucker.

Danny instantly transformed into his ghost form and flew out the window. He quickly duplicated himself and flew in four different directions which ghostly birds flying after him. Danielle transformed into her ghost form and flew down into the sewers and headed for the power grid following Tucker's map.

* * *

The camera was set and the lights were on. Devian smiled as he stood up for the speech was about read in forcing Angel's Wings in declaring Sovereign the new ruler.

"It's ready. When I say action turn on the camera so the whole city will see and be sure to turn off the transmitter." said Devian,

"I'm sorry but the guys upstairs have decided the cancel you." said a voice.

He gasped when he saw Dani Phantom at the doorway with her arms crossed and she leaning against the door in a casual manner.

"Dani Phantom! How did you get in her past all of my birds?" asked Devian,

"A few cats chased them away." said Dani.

The mutant henchmen dropped the equipment and charged at the ghost girl. She jumped onto the shoulders of the first one and leapt to kick the second as jumped at her. Devian dropped his papers and ran to the console and started pulling levers and pushing buttons. Dani fired ecto bolts and knocked the henchmen into the wall.

Suddenly Sapphire jumped through the wall and the birds followed him. Devian looked and gasped.

"That traitorous ghost is still alive? This time I won't leave anything behind to smash!" said Devian.

Sapphire responded by firing shards at the teen. He ducked and fired an ecto laser. Sapphire was trained to be fast to make up for his rocky body and easily avoided the attacks. Dani quickly blasted the machine which caused sparks to fly out as it exploded.

"No!" shouted Devian.

He looked to see Dani Phantom and Sapphire standing just a few a feet away.

"Your luck just ran out." said Dani.

Devian suddenly laughed evilly.

"I was about to say the same for you, Dani Phantom. Take a look at the birds. You will find then when you blew up the machine the ecto wave we put was stopped and the birds were turned back to normal." said Devian,

"Turned back to normal? That massive spike up it was you!" said Dani.

"Indeed. We used this machine to amplify the ecto energy of one Sovereign's ghost to infect all the birds in Angel's Wings to be able to attack you and your older brother. But tell me do you know what kind of ghost we used?" asked Devian.

Dani watched as Devian pushed a button and the machine opened up and Dani saw shocked her. It was a Ghostly Griffin! The creature roared and flew into the air and grabbed Dani's shoulders. She grabbed its legs with her hands and tried to break free but the Griffin tried to ram her through the window and she quickly went intangible.

She flew through the window without any injuries and struggled to break free again. Suddenly Sapphire jumped through the tower above the roof of the building and landed on top of the Ghostly Griffin. The monster roared as Sapphire breached its green glowing skin with shards and rammed it into the building. Sapphire jumped back onto the roof and Dani flew into the air.

"Taste this! Ghost Stinger!" shouted Dani.

She shocked the Griffin with ecto energy and it faded from sight. She sighed and landed back inside the building. Devian gasped as he saw the ghost girl fly back in. He growled.

"You think you've won?" asked Devian,

"Care to prove me wrong?" asked Dani.

Devian ran out of the room and escaped shouting that he would be back. Sapphire appeared in the room and Dani hugged him around his waist.

"Hey, you two." said a voice.

They looked to see Danny at the door.

"Did I miss the fun?"

Dani looked at Sapphire and then at Danny and then started laughing.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." she said laughing.

Danny smiled at her and laughed as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 7 

It rained all throughout the forests but in the castle of the Sovereign the rain was the last thing on the evil genius' mind. He walked through the lab and towards an elevator and pushed the button. The door opened and Sovereign entered and pushed for the sub level. The door closed and the elevator went down.

The computer indicated the number of levels the elevator was going down in the large castle but Sovereign paid it no mind. His mind was working on the vast calculations he made into his latest creation. He banged his staff against the wall as the door opened and Sovereign stepped out. He now stood on a ramp above a massive pool and a pair of red glowing eyes stared right up at him.

He looked down with anticipation and suddenly a figure appeared right behind him.

"You called me master?" asked the figure in a female voice,

"Indeed I have, Rouge." said the Sovereign.

He turned to face the figure that was revealed to by a girl dressed in a black leather suit with a black ht covering her hair and a pair of bat like wings sprouting from her back. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes glowed red. She smiled and revealed a pair of fangs that seemed to shine in the dark room.

"Take me latest creation to Angel's Wings. Devian has taken too long in attempting the Phantoms' destruction. When you get there tell him I have appointed you in command of the city's underworld." said Sovereign,

"With pleasure." said Rouge.

She flew into the air and disappeared through the ceiling as Sovereign pressed a button on a dashboard on the ramp and instantly the creature below vanished. Sovereign smiled evilly. He was surprised when he heard that Sapphire, his first ghostly failure was alive and well but not even Sapphire had the power to defeat Rouge and his newest creation. All that was to be done now was to sit and watch.

* * *

A bus drove into the city of Angel's Wings and soon enough stopped in front of the City Hall. It opened up to reveal Paullina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and many other students from Casper High in Amity Park. They insisted to Mr. Lancer to come here since Danny Phantom was seen here with what seemed to be his little sister.

"Now if only I could find the Ghost Boy. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when I came all the here to see him." said Paullina, daydreaming.

The others threw in various comments as well and started walking through the streets. None of them were aware of what evil plot had been unleashed on them.

* * *

Vlad had just finished his talk with the mayor of Angel's Wings and looked at the sun as it began to set. He smiled and decided to wait. Danielle would come out eventually when something bad would happen and this time he would destroy her for good. After that he would collect the ectoplasm from her and study it.

* * *

Dani Phantom flew through the air above the city. Tonight was quiet with no signs of trouble from neither Sovereign nor Vlad. Just as she decided to head home her ghost sense went off and suddenly there was a loud noise at the harbor. She flew there at top speed recognizing the kind of attack that was being used.

She landed at the harbor and heard a clapping. She looked to see the vampire ghost known as Rouge appear and jumped as the ghostly vampire unleashed a hoard of bats at her. She blasted all of them with ease and flew up to meet the bat winged menace.

"So you're the ghost girl? I would say it nice meeting you but then I would be lying." said Rouge,

"I could say the same. You're working for Sovereign aren't you?" asked Dani.

"Indeed I am. He has become greatly annoyed with your persistent meddling and has decided to stop playing." said Rouge.

She snapped her fingers and two red eyes appeared in the water a massive sound was heard that sent a tidal wave coming. Dani quickly went intangible as the wave hit and covered the harbor.

"What the?" asked Dani.

A creature sprouted from the water to reveal a massive Anaconda. The sea snake looked at its prey before opening its mouth and to Dani's horror release a Ghostly Wail. The girl covered her face as the attack sent her flying into the water. Rouge cackled and flew down to the water.

She smiled but gasped a moment later when a green light flashed and Dani flew right up and delivered a punch up her chin. The vampire mistress flew back and rubbed her jaw. That hurt!

"You punched my beautiful face!" screeched Rouge,

"Go cry me a river." said Dani.

Rouge screeched and flew at the ghost girl her hands extending into claws. Dani quickly created an ecto sword that blocked the claws and flew up as the Ghostly Anaconda whipped its tail at her.

"Go! Head under water and then sink the city!" shouted Rouge.

The snake looked down at her with its glowing red eyes before complying and the creature swam underwater to carry out its order.

"Hey! What's it going to do?" asked Dani,

"When it reaches bottom it will release a Ghostly Wail that will go up to the surface and create a tidal wave so big it will literally sink the city." said Rouge.

"That's not going to happen." said Dani,

"You won't get past me." said Rouge.

"She doesn't have to." said a voice.

Rouge looked to see Danny Phantom fly at her and she quickly took the skies. Dani took advantage of her distraction and flew after the snake that fled into the ocean. She saw the creature right under water and fired ecto bolts at it. The creature surfaced and glared at the ghost girl.

She flew at it still firing ecto bolts but the massive ghostly snake opened its mouth and released a Ghostly Wail at her. She covered her ears as the attack hit and sent hey into the water sinking to the ocean floor.

"Danielle!" shouted Danny.

He tried to fly after her but Rouge appeared in front of him and brought her knee into his face. He was sent flying back because of the blow and looked at where Danielle sank. If he didn't get to her in time then she might drown. Suddenly Rouge flew at him and he blasted her only for her to blow up into millions of ghostly bats that surrounded him.

Suddenly a laser fired and the bats scattered to reform Rouge. She looked down and saw Valerie flying at her. The vampire ghost glared at her and Valerie glared back before firing lasers at her. She responded by raising her arm and smacking the lasers away which flew in all directions.

The mistress smirked before raising her hat and pulled out several pieces of her hair and threw them at the Ghost Boy and the Huntress. They hair instantly turned into sharp darts that flew at them and they quickly dodged but one managed to scratch Valerie's arm. She looked down at the small cut across her suit and glared at the vampire ghosts. Danny fired an ecto beam at her which she smacked away with one arm and smiled.

"Don't think Sovereign gave only those Gargoyles and that snake a vocal attack." said Rouge.

With that she flew at the two fighters and opened her mouth to release her own Ghostly Wail. Danny and Valerie gasped as the attack hit and sent them flying into the wall of one of building still intact from the tidal wave. Valerie growled and flew at the vampire ghost and tried to deliver a punch to her but the ghostly vampire blocked it and tried to kick her which the Huntress dodged. They flew to the ground where Valerie leapt to kick her but Rouge blocked with one arm and sent the other one forward with sharp claws.

Valerie ducked under the attack and landed in front of Rouge and swept her foot to trip ghost. Rouge flipped back and jumped into the air before spinning straight down on Valerie. She jumped and avoided the attack as it drilled through the earth. That attack could pierce her suit.

Rouge ducked as Valerie fired another volley at her and tried to swipe the Huntress with her claws. Valerie ducked and launched a punch at Rouge's abdomen but missed. Danny tried to fly after Dani with Rouge being distracted but suddenly he was hit in the shoulder and sent flying into the ground face first. He got up to see Devian and his mutant henchmen with anti ghost equipment.

"Going somewhere, Phantom?" asked Devian, smiling evilly.

* * *

Darkness was all she could see. Her head ached slightly but the pain went down fast as her senses returned. She slowly opened her eyes and stood up and gasped. She was under water and at the bottom of the sea.

She noticed that she was in a bubble that conserved oxygen that allowed her to breath in her human form but how did this bubble even appear?

"Don't be afraid." said a voice.

Danielle gasped and looked around. All she could see was the blue water of the deep sea.

"We have saved you because you saved us." said the voice.

Her ghost sense went off and she looked to see what the voice was.

A mermaid!

Not one but thousands of ghostly mermaids!

"I saved you? But how?" asked Danielle,

"You destroyed the ghostly monster that invested our sea." said one of the mermaids.

Danielle thought for a second.

"The Kraken?" asked Danielle,

"Yes. The creature that was created by the man called Sovereign was sent out to cause havoc in the world above but it also caused discord here. Some of us were captured and were meant to be shipped off to Sovereign to further his research. However you stopped the plague upon us when you defeated the Kraken and now we have come to return the favor." said the leading female mermaid.

"But who are you?" asked Danielle,

"We are ghosts of those who were lost at sea. Through countless years people have been lost at sea and became ghosts that now inhabit its waters. We prefer to stay out of the conflicts of humans and other ghosts but now our homes were defiled by the monsters created by Sovereign." said the leader.

"I know. His giant Ghostly Anaconda is going to release a Ghostly Wail under water towards the surface and created a tidal wave that will sink it." said Danielle,

"That is why we rescued you. We have come with a gift for you." said the leader.

"A gift?" asked Danielle,

"With the powers you have you will not defeat the Anaconda. To destroy a creature of the sea you must have the power of the sea with you." said a male mermaid.

"The gift we offer is the power over water. The power will instantly bond with you and you will know how to use but it will only work when you are close or within the sea." said the leader,

"I'll take any help I can get." said Danielle.

"Then we shall bestow it upon you." said the leader.

The bubble around Danielle glowed bright blow that it looked like a star underwater. Danielle felt a power enter her and become one with her and she became one with it.

"A warning you must not ever let the power control you or the power of the sea will consume the world." said the voice of the leader.

Danielle nodded in understanding and transformed into Dani Phantom. The bubble burst and the ghostly mermaids vanished. She looked around but shook her head. She had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

A sudden beeping caught the Sovereign's attention and he turned away from the monitor he was using to watch the fight between Rouge and Danny Phantom. He gasped as the monitor showed an energy surge at the bottom of the sea. The reading was off the charts. Whoever was behind this must not reach the Sea Anaconda before it has reached the point.

He pushed a button on the dashboard.

"Devian, get out to sea now! There is a power surge moving towards the Anaconda and I want it destroyed before it can reach my creation." said Sovereign,

"Yes Master!" came the reply.

* * *

The Anaconda had reached the bottom and acquired enough distance to create a massive tidal wave. It opened its mouth when suddenly a large bubble flew right it and hit with so much pressure that the Anaconda was sent flying back. It opened its eyes and roared at whoever hit it so hard. The figure of Dani Phantom appeared with her eyes glowing the same color as the sea.

She put her hands together and thrust them forward and another bubble flew at the monster sending it flying upward. The creature regained its senses swam towards its enemy. She launched another large bubble as the ghostly sea snake released a Ghostly Wail. The attacks collided and shook the floor of the ocean.

Dani Phantom swam underneath the sea serpent with great speed and she launched another bubble which high pressure sent it flying to the surface.

* * *

Devian stood out in the boat he and his mutant thugs stole. The small group of armed boats floated on the water.

"These are the coordinates the Sovereign sent us but I see nothing." said Devian.

Just a second later there was massive blast from the water that sent waves everywhere that got everyone's attention. Danny flew up above the water and Valerie and Rouge stopped their fighting. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie who had just arrived to see the fight looked at the blast to see the Ghostly Sea Serpent roar as it floated above the water. A figure rose up out of the water with its body glowing ocean blue.

Their eyes widened when they saw it was Dani Phantom. From the glowing body Danny believed that Dani had gotten a new ghost power. Not too far away Vlad Masters watched with glaring eyes. How could Danielle acquire a power that Daniel did not have?

She may have been Daniel's clone but her powers though were just like Danny's were not fully developed as his were and she had a new power that he did not have! How did she not only survive the melting process like the rest of his clones but also get a new ability? Vlad looked at the girl as she floated in front of the monster.

"Let's see what this power of yours can do, Danielle." muttered Vlad.

The Anaconda roared and released a Ghostly Wail at the ghost girl which she dodged. The sound attack hit the water which created a tidal wave but to everyone's surprise Dani held her hand as it glowed blue and swatted her arm forward which stopped the tidal completely. The Sea Serpent lunged at her but she flew under and thrust her arm forward and the water in front of her turned into a tidal wave which hit the sea serpent. Rouge had enough watching and flew at the ghost girl.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done!" shouted Valerie, angry that the vampire ghost took off in the middle of a fight.

Dani saw her coming and put her arms to her side and spun them in circles and suddenly rings made of water shot at the vampire ghost. The rings sliced her body in half which exploded into hundreds of bats that flew towards her. She brought her hands her sides and brought them above her head and octopus like tentacles made of water sprouted from the sea she was floating a few inches above that knocked the bats away. The Anaconda tried to fire a Ghostly Wail but a hand made of water grabbed its mouth and instantly froze.

Dani flew right at the sea serpent and delivered a blow between its eyes. It roared as the ice broke from the pain of the blow. Dani Phantom flew right above the water and brought her hands forward as she spun around. The water wrapped around her and instantly she became a water drill that rammed into the Anaconda and sent it flying back.

The Anaconda fled into the underwater depths and looked to see Dani Phantom flying after it. It released a Ghostly Wail that missed her and created a massive tidal wave that headed for the harbor. Danny quickly flew in grabbed his friends, his sister, and his shocked parents. He made them intangible and flew from the growing tidal wave.

He could only look back as Rouge cackled in victory. Suddenly Dani Phantom appeared on the docks with her body glowing with sea blue colored energy. Her eyes glowed blue as she took a deep breath and threw her head forward and released a Ghostly Wail. This was not an ordinary Ghostly Wail.

Sea blue energy waves erupted from her mouth and instantly a tidal wave as big as the one that approached was sent forward and hit the one meant to sink the city. The colliding waves cancelled each other out and Dani Phantom flew under water and released a high pressured bubble the size of Fenton Works at the Anaconda which sent it flying out of the ocean and into the clouded skies. It vanished into the hemisphere and Dani landed on the docks and fell to her knees exhausted. Danny appeared and brought her arm over his shoulder.

"Seems that little Danielle has gotten very strong in a short amount of time, right Daniel." said a familiar yet hated voice.

He turned to see Vlad Masters smirking at him.

"Just because she is a clone of me doesn't it mean that she would get the same powers as me." said Danny, glaring,

"It's not that she has a power you don't, Daniel, it's what she will do with that should concern you. The power over the vast water our world survives on. It would be quite a problem if she loses control of it." said Vlad.

"And I think she will control it just fine, Plasmius, so save your opinion." said Danny.

He took off the unconscious girl in his arms as Vlad smirked. Rouge watched them leave and growled. They almost won but that ghost brat had somehow stopped them! How?

How did she acquire a new power all of a sudden?

What were she and her master up against?

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes to find herself in a bed. She looked around and saw she was in the room that belonged to the temporary house Danny and his family was renting for the visit to Angel's Wings. She heard a door open and saw Danny with his friends and Jazz walk in.

"Hey, you slept pretty well didn't you? You slept through the whole night without even making a sound." said Danny,

"Must have overused my powers in that fight." said Danielle, turning her eyes over to them.

"Speaking of Danielle you don't mind telling me how you got those powers?" asked Danny.

"Sure, when that Anaconda knocked me out and sent me sinking into the water I awoke to find myself in a bubble surrounded by Ghostly Mermaids." said Danielle,

"What? There are mermaids down there. This is perfect for me. I love the ocean so that must mean they'll fall for me." said Tucker.

"After you learn how to swim without supervision." said Sam.

That caused everyone to snicker.

"Anyway they are actually ghosts of people who were lost at sea over the years. The reason why they saved me is because the Ghostly Kraken was infecting their underwater homes and attempted to capture them to send them off to Sovereign for experiments on ghostly creatures. They offered to help me for destroying the Kraken and gave the power to control water but it can only work when I am close to the ocean." said Danielle,

"So those mermaid ghosts are in danger of being guinea pigs in Sovereign's experiments. Doesn't that guy have any other hobbies?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, taking over the world." said Danny,

"At least Danielle stopped the sea serpent from sinking the city." said Jazz.

"The problem is as long as Sovereign is hiding out there then more ghostly monsters will just appear." said Danielle,

"He won't win. You've been stopping him ever since you showed up here and you saved the city from those Gargoyles and that Anaconda." said Danny.

"But you helped me." said Danielle,

"The plans and the ideas were all yours, Dani." said Danny, smiling down at her.

The girl smiled back at him.

"Thanks for coming down." said Danielle,

"It's what family does." said Danny.

"No matter what." said Jazz.

* * *

Sovereign banged the dash board at his computer.

"After all those hours of work and for nothing! No matter how perfect my calculations are there is always a set back!" shouted the mad scientist,

"Then perhaps you need someone who knows the enemy." said a voice.

Sovereign turned to see a vampire like ghost with black hair curved in a V formation and glowing red eyes.

"My name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius and I offer my assistance you, Sovereign." said Vlad.

Sovereign gazed icily cold at the half ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 8 

In the dark forests the clouds blocked out the moon tonight and it rained hard. Lightning flashed across the sky but that mattered not to the occupants of the dark castle of the Sovereign. The dark robed scientist walked through what looked like a grand hall in a church with massive doors opening lights resembling torches instantly flashed to light up the darkness. He strolled through the straight pathway which had a long red carpet on it as the ghost known as Vlad Plasmius walked behind him with his arms folded back.

They passed six pods attached to the wall and walked up a small set of stairs and then a larger set of stairs that led up to a platform above the pods in front of a built in view screen and a dash board that was revealed to be attached to the wall by a golden pipe outline. Sovereign sat on the chair and looked at the ghost.

"So, Plasmius you come here hoping for an alliance since you cannot eliminate the Phantoms by yourself. Along the way you tell me that the Phantoms are only half ghost which allow them to become human so that the ghost hunters cannot locate them." said Sovereign,

"Indeed. It is because of them being half ghosts or 'halfas' is what allows their powers to grow and evolve as they learn and fight each day." said Plasmius.

Sovereign's face looked like one of deep thinking but Vlad could not see behind the man's visors. This one was nothing short of a genius. Those strange creatures the man kept inside those glass tubes were a clear example of his work.

"Then we shall fight fire with fire. I need about two humans that have good physical status to allow me to perform my latest experiment. The answer to the question; can humans utilize ghost powers? If you are telling the truth Plasmius then I will no doubt be able to proceed with this experiment." said Sovereign,

"Giving children ghost powers? That is a daring move but what happens when the break free of your control?" asked Plasmius.

"They won't. I have created a special serum from an anti ghost mineral known as Ectornium. It weakens a ghost like kryptonite would weaken Superman. Such a rare and powerful mineral is difficult to find anywhere on the planet. Luckily my research divisions have been sending out all kinds of spies and search parties to acquire it.

If the subjects attempt to defy me then my men will inject the Ectornium into their blood streams and eliminate their ghost blood completely." said Sovereign,

"But what happens to the subjects human half?" asked Plasmius.

The Sovereign smiled evilly.

"That part is as of right now inconclusive. There will be a time to study that later. Right now my messengers are seeking the perfect able bodied humans to track down." said Sovereign.

Vlad watched as he turned to the screen and internally sighed. If Sovereign knew he was a half ghost there might be a chance he would lose his ghost powers and they were what made him who he was today. One of the most successful billionaires in the world. However the man known as Sovereign was perhaps more terrifying then himself.

Vlad had ghost henchmen but the only kind of ghost he ever created were the ones from the animals he killed and the clones.

* * *

The sun shined high above the city of Angel's Wings as Danielle enjoyed the day off she and her friends got. After the incident with Ghostly Sea Anaconda last night it was decided that students would get a few days off while Mayor Masters and the Fentons installed a ghost shield to protect the city from other ghostly monsters lurking in the city. Right now she and her friends were giving Danny and his friends a tour of the city or this case it was just Sam and Jazz because Danny and Tucker decided to blow all their money at the arcade. They showed the city library which caught Jazz's eye and caused Sam to roll her eyes and then they showed Sam the local Goth convention. This one caught the Goth girl's eye. 

It seemed everyone was happy until there was an annoying voice.

"Hey look. It's Danny Fenturd!"

Danny's eyes became as wide as dinner plates when he heard that voice. He looked to see the star athlete at Casper High back in Amity Park; Dash Baxter. Along with him were Paulina, Kwan, Star, and several unnamed students that were part of the Danny Phantom fan club.

"Dash? What are doing here?" asked Danny,

"Well, when we heard the ghost boy came here we thought we could take a road trip because he always shows up where you losers go. By the way is it true the ghost boy has a little sister?" asked Paulina, without a care that she insulted Danny Fenton and Phantom with the loser comment.

"How would I know? My parents are just here on business." said Danny,

"Well then we could pass the time by wailing on you." said Dash, cracking his knuckles.

No one noticed Danielle vanish into the ground and tie Dash's shoes together. The moment the jock stepped he fell face first to the sidewalk. That caused several of the students to laugh and Danielle reappeared. She stepped in front of the jock.

"So you're the star athlete my cousin always talks about." said Danielle, with mock praise.

She held her hand to help Dash up but the moment Dash grabbed it Danielle jumped over his head and kicked off his back like a spring board. Danielle landed and laughed.

"You Fenturd's cousin. Well I normally don't wail on girls but I'll make an exception." said Dash as he got up.

"Oh no! What a horrible dilemma I gotten myself into! Oh please have mercy!" shouted Danielle in mock drama.

She dropped it as she could not hold her laughter in and ran between Dash's legs as he charged and tripped the older athlete. As he got up Danielle landed on his head.

"Hey get off me!" shouted Dash.

Danielle covered his eyes and he tried to shake her off by running. The students along with Danny, Tucker, Matt, and Allegra laughed while Sam and Jazz were torn between amusement and concern for Danielle. Dash kept running and Danielle jumped off his shoulders as he charged forward at full speed but that second she got off Dash's face hit the lamppost. He yelled and covered his face.

"When I get my hands on you brat I am so going to introduce you to the swirly!" shouted Dash.

Danielle laughed and quickly put on a mock puppy dog look that everyone found so cute. She dropped when Dash ran at her but a giant man stepped in front of Dash. It was the biology teacher at Danielle's school Mr. Storm.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Baxter?" asked Lucas,

"That girl made me ran into the flag pole!" shouted Dash, pointing at Danielle who quickly put on a puppy dog look.

Lucas smirked at the face that screamed total innocence and looked at Dash.

"From the way I saw it you where about to harass several other kids who were minding their own business. You might want to remember that you guys are visitors and attacking someone can get you in trouble." said Lucas Storm,

"She's the one who did this to my face!" complained Dash.

"That is something you might not want shout to other people. A star athlete getting whacked by a twelve year old girl." said Lucas,

"I got it one tape!" shouted a random student.

"It's definitely going in the year book and we should present the recording of that to the chest team." said another one.

One was smiling as he held out a tape recorder that recorded what Dash and Lucas just said.

"She's the one who did this to my face!"

"That is something you might not want shout to other people. A star athlete getting whacked by a twelve year old girl."

These were kids who Dash considered geeks and quickly took snap pictures of him making a fool of himself. Dash growled and stopped away like a spoiled kid. That caused Danny and his friends to laugh as the others walked away as well.

"Nice work, Danielle, but try not to do it too often. This guy always comes after me when he fails a test so he might try to get back at you." said Danny,

"I don't know. I personally liked how the kid handled it." said a voice.

They looked to see Valerie smirking at Danielle who quickly smiled back. Danny hoped the Huntress didn't hear Danielle call him her cousin.

"Hey, Valerie. Still here with your dad?" asked Danielle,

"Got a lot of places to build in ghost security before daddy's done. In the mean time if Dash tries to come after you then call me. I got a black belt and he doesn't." said Valerie, walking away.

It surprised Danny how nice she was when she wasn't pointing a gun. After she was kicked out of the popular group she learned just how shallow they were over the months and started acting like a better person. Even though she and Danny Phantom were still enemies they were on better terms after they both worked together to save Dani from Plasmius. She knew about Dani's human half but did not know about her relation to Danny whom he hoped to keep a secret until he told his parents and Vlad was out of the picture.

He also planned to give Danielle a home of her own she would not have to live on the streets. Of course that would have to wait until Sovereign was gone. He saw how strong she had gotten. She had only existed less then a year and she already learned the Ghostly Wail faster then he did and her powers were becoming stronger and sharper with her battles against the forces of Devian and his master.

He knew he had to keep an eye on her. Danielle may have good intentions but she has a knock for using her powers for showing off more then he did especially when it was making Dash look like a fool. He enjoyed it too but did not do it a whole lot which is why it was a good idea to make sure Danielle did not get carried away. Of course Jazz and Sam both made comments that he was as protective of Danielle as Jazz was of him which was a bit scary and weird.

He shook his head as the biology teacher scolded Danielle for her little stunt.

"By the way, I think you might hand something back." said Lucas, smiling.

Danielle rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey Dash!" shouted Danielle.

The jock looked at her as he turned around and Danielle pulled out a wallet and tossed it back at him. He gasped and looked inside it to see nothing was stolen. He turned around and ran completly embarrassed that a little girl stole his wallet. Tucker laughed at that and several students took snap shots as Danielle tossed the wallet back at Dash. This was definaintly going in the year book.

"Well, I'm off so stay out of trouble, Danielle." said Lucas Storm.

Danielle giggled embarrassed at that.

* * *

Dash stomped ahead of the Danny Phantom fan club, steaming at being tricked like that by Fenturd's little cousin. Worst was that several geeks caught pictures of it and others caught it on tape. His reputation would go completly down after it gets out. Meanwhile a couple of mutant thugs that were created by Sovereign looked down at them from the roof.

* * *

"A fan club for the ghost boy that followed all the way here. I believe my spies have found several of the best candidates for the project." said Sovereign. 

Vlad looked at the screen showing the fan club. Sovereign pushed a button as the billionaire ghost watched.

"Assemble a squad of destroyers to accompany a messenger to the fan club and bring the two leading teens." said Sovereign,

"Yes sir." came the reply.

"If they can be persuaded to like the Phantoms then I can override their brain patterns to fit my plans. It is a pity that they will need to go through an untested experiment but it's only fair that they would want to be like the Ghost Boy since they look up to him so much. Better not show yourself here, Plasmius until after the procedure is done." said Sovereign.

Plasmius nodded at Sovereign's reasonable advice.

* * *

The Danny Phantom fan club walked through the streets with Dash still in his sour mood and Paulina was happily chatting what she would do when she finally found the Ghost Boy. 

"I cannot wait to see him again." said Paulina,

"Yeah and if the Ghost Boy has a little sister up here like the rumors says than she might be perfect for learning about her older brother." said Star.

Suddenly a blue skinned red eyed mutant landed right in front of them and they screamed. They made a run for it but several more arrived and Dash and Paulina were cut off while the others ran for it. Dash and Paulina backed up into an alley as the creatures advanced and Dash clattered his teeth together.

"W-what d-do you want with us?" asked Dash, shaking,

"D-140, stand back now!" said a voice.

They looked to see a human with red eyes and glasses come into the alley wearing a cloak. The creature stepped back and the man looked at the shaking teens.

"Stay back or I will call my papa!" shouted Paulina,

"My dear girl you have got us all wrong. We are not here to hurt or kidnap you." said the man.

"Then what's with the giant blue skinned big foots?" asked Dash,

"They are called Destroyers and I suggest you call them that." said the man.

"Destroyers?" asked Paulina.

"Yes and they can only take one order or idea into their heads at a time." said the man,

"You guys are not natural!" shouted Dash.

"Indeed I am not and the one who sent me wants to talk to you two about something unnatural. His name is Danny Phantom and his younger sister Dani Phantom. That's Dani with an 'I'." said the man,

"How does he know about the Ghost Boy and his little sister?" asked Paulina.

"That is between him and you if you decide to come. I was sent to kidnap you but I decided to be more cordial-like. Even if you do say no then I will have no choice but kidnap and my Destroyers are rather rough. My master will give the choice on whether you want to talk to him or not." said the man.

Paulina and Dash looked at each other and nodded at the man.

"D-148, carry them and be gentle please." said the man.

One of the skinned mutants had a clueless expression on his face.

"Carry them you fool!" shouted the man.

The creature grabbed Paulina and Dash and placed them on its shoulders.

"Wait but how do we . . ." said Dash.

They both screamed as the creature and the rest jumped so high and landed on the roof of the building behind them and jumped from roof to roof and headed into the dark forest. They soon arrived at large dark castle and the Destroyers that stood guard opened the door and let them in. The man led them several hallways and into an elevator that went up. They soon arrived into a dark chapel with a small glass roof shining at the end of the chapel and them man led them to the end of the room.

A doorway opened and the man stopped.

"I am to leave you two here." said the man.

They both nodded and the man turned to leave. However he stopped in mid-step and glanced over his shoulder.

"By the way here's some advice. Don't show him you're afraid." said the man.

He walked into the shadowed hall and vanished. Dash and Paulina walked into the room and almost screamed at the purple glowing tanks that held strange creatures. The glass tubes were all connected by a series of wires through the ceiling and the floors. They kept walking and with each step grow more apprehensive. They grew more nervous until they heard a door open and they walked into it to see some kind of room that looked like the interior of a church.

Lights that looked like torches instantly flashed to life and lit up the room. A massive machine was attached to the ceiling but high enough for it to be difficult to be noticed. They saw three pods on one side of the path and another three on the other side.

"If you find the empty pods that riveting then perhaps you should take deep breath for the ones that are full." said a voice.

They both wheeled around to face the man that entered the room behind them. He was dressed in all black that was covered by a long black robe and a silver helmet covered his forehead and the sound electronic beeping emitted from it and in his hand left hand was a long staff with a blue orb on top,

"Spooky snow head!" shouted Paulina.

The man quickly silenced her screaming by placing his hand in front of him and moved it to the side and Paulina's screaming ceased when it was zipped up like an actual zipper. Dash jumped back from that and cowered. The man placed his hand in front of him.

"Calm down. I will not harm either of you. Instead I have a proposition for you." said the man.

Paulina's mouth was zipped open and she took a deep breath.

"You are familiar with Danny Phantom, right?" asked the man.

Dash and Paulina nodded at him.

"You have seen his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and many more powers?" asked the man,

"What's your point?" asked Dash.

The man let a smile come across his face that betrayed genius and a hint of insanity.

"You are interested in the qualities he possesses and I can give those qualities." said the man.

Dash and Paulina gasped from that sentence. Powers just like Danny Phantom?

"But he's a ghost? We would have to be dead to get them." said Dash,

"However science is constantly improving and there is way to receive ghost powers without the fear of death." said the man.

"But who are you?" asked Paulina,

"Do you accept my offer?" asked the man.

They both were hesitant to answer but the man sensed their troubles.

"There is enough to explain what is going on here. If you accept my proposal then your questions shall be answered." said the man.

They both nodded the man turned around and walked into his lab with them following him. He smiled victoriously without them seeing as he led them through.

"You ran into my Destroyers, right. They are the most basic life form I have created. Their brain capacity is limited making them easy to create and easy to control along with the brute strength they utilize. However it is because of that limit that they can only fight with their strength and unable to utilize stealth or strategy in a battle. They are several other life forms that are more humanized but some understand fear and would rather run that fight and others are more that look and act like humans in every way but they do not have free will. They are called Messengers." said the man,

"Isn't that kind of mean?" asked Paulina.

"Not at all. They are unable to imagine a life where they are not accustomed to so it would be doing them no favor in setting them free. They are special creatures that have the least connection to humanity at all. Such example where the ones you saw in the glass tubes in my lab. Their memories and emotions aren't as strong as a human mind would be so it makes them loyal and they posses abilities that would not be suited to humanity." said the man.

"Then what will we turn into?" asked Dash.

"Come and let us find out." said the man.

He led them back into the church like room and he gestured to the pods.

"Before we do this who are you?" asked Paulina.

The man turned and looked at them.

"My apologies on me being so forgetful. I am Sovereign, scientist and biologist." said the man, bowing at them.

Dash and Paulina nodded and Sovereign gestured to the pods.

"Enter one of the pods on either side and I shall begin the process." said Sovereign.

They walked into the pods and Sovereign walked to a computer built into the wall and pressed a few buttons. A table appeared behind them as the pods were sealed by glass doors and sleeping gas entered the chambers.

"Relax and breathe deeply. This will make it easier." said Sovereign.

They don't know what made them comply but they breathed and easily fell asleep. Sovereign then turned to his computer and began setting up the program. Two tanks appeared on either side of each pod the teens were resting in. One was empty while the other was full of glowing green ghostly substance called ectoplasm.

The empty tanks were not so empty. They both had a microscopic virus that was deadly if not used correctly. When released through the tubes that were connected to the IV that was now connected to Dash and Paulina the virus would latch onto their blood cells making them vulnerable to the ectoplasm. Once settled the ectoplasm could be released into their bloodstream and attach itself to their blood cells and give them the abilities they desired.

However the ectoplasm had to be released at the right time or the patients would be killed. He turned and looked down at the patients while he waited for the monitor to give him the signal that would alert him to proceed to the next step. The virus was spreading through the two teens as he looked down at them. All that was left was to redesign their brain patterns to fit his purpose.

He turned to the computers and typed a few commands and slid two chips into their slots. They will be hidden beneath the hair where he can rewrite their brain patterns from the outside when attached to the right place. Then they can be removed and no damage at all. This caused Sovereign to grin evilly.

The Phantoms have met their match.

* * *

Danielle had finished give them the tour and watched as they head back. She hoped to get some much needed sleep tonight but all of that was stopped when he noticed Kwan running saying that Dash and Paulina had been kidnapped by blue skinned mutants. That caused her to forget all about sleep. She quickly transformed in Dani Phantom and flew towards the abandoned mansion that Devian made his headquarters. 

She landed on the roof and made herself intangible as she flew in. She saw Devian at his desk playing video games and smirked. She pulled the plug on the game which caused Devian to lose the game without even saving it.

"What the . . .?" demanded Devian.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the collar and Dani Phantom made herself known.

"Okay where is Dash and Paulina?" demanded Dani,

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Devian.

"A bunch of your mutant thugs kidnapped them off the streets. _Your_ mutant thugs so where are they?" asked Dani,

"I don't know. Maybe Sovereign ordered them to kidnap those two. They are his creations and he only lets me control these ones." said Devian.

"Then where's Sovereign holding them?" asked Dani,

"How should I know? He has hidden bases and labs all over the place." said Devian.

Dani tossed him into his chair and flew trough the roof. Someone had taken them and she had a good idea who that someone was.

* * *

Dash and Paulina awoke with massive and painful headaches and did not feel really well at all. They both wondered exactly happened but suffered a panic attack when they could not remember a thing. Who they were, where they have been, what they have been doing; all gone! As if they had been reborn. 

There was sudden twinge and they stepped out of the pods and noticed each other. Dash's hair was blue with red glowing and his skin was pale white with a blue jumpsuit. Paulina's hair was white with violet eyes and a black suit. Their bodies were glowing white and they gasped at each other.

"Headache?" asked a voice.

They looked to see a dark robed figure walk down some stairs with a long staff in his hands. The voice and the being was strange yet familiar to them both.

"No. It was bad but now its going down." Paulina answered for them both.

"That is good to hear." said the man.

They both looked at the being as he took long strides towards them.

"Sir who are we and why are we here?" asked Paulina,

"And who are you?" asked Dash.

The Sovereign chuckled internally at this. So tedious, they asked those same questions about an hour ago.

"My name is Sovereign and this is my lab. You two are here because you chose to be here. Does this help?" asked Sovereign.

No sudden memories were triggered but the word 'lab' and the man's name brought back some images. Angel's Wings, purple glowing tanks, Ghost Boy, a little girl with white hair. They shook their head to clear their thoughts and looked back at Sovereign.

"But who am I?" asked Paulina,

"And who am I?" repeated Dash.

"Your names are Dash and Paulina. I think it is obvious of which name is yours. You two are the latest models and you are both here to land your hands in a great cause." said Sovereign.

They both were shocked to their core when he said 'model'.

"And what is this cause?" asked Paulina,

"The destruction of a pair of ghosts known as Danny and Dani with an 'I' Phantom." said Sovereign/

The names were familiar but they had no idea what connection they had to these ghosts. However the man's reason seemed good as any.

"Please tell us more." said Dash.

As the man explained the human halves of Dash and Paulina were pushed further back into the subconscious mind and the ghost halves began to take over.

* * *

Dani flew above the city searching for Dash and Paulina. They may have been mean to her cousin but it would be bad if Sovereign had found them and brought them to his side. She found Kwan and asked him if he had any idea where they could have gone but the jock was too scared that he closed his eyes at the time. 

She had to keep looking. Danny and the others were asleep by now and she did not want to disturb them right now. She looked up at the full moon. She always loved looking at when sky was clear at night. She shook her head and continued to look for Dash and Paulina.

* * *

But Dash and Paulina did not want to be found. Actually they did not know anyone was looking for them. Sovereign sent out several ghostly monsters and taught them how to fly, use their invisibility, go intangible, use their ecto bolts, and Sovereign showed them several pictures of the Phantoms which they were made to destroy. With each passing minute they were growing more convinced at who there were right now and more devoted to the man who created them. 

"For now go after the ghost girl. If the ghost boy is her than approach with caution." said Sovereign,

"Simple enough. Before we have the first round tonight is there any necessary training we have missed?" asked Paulina.

"When you go out there fly around a couple of times to get used to flying for long periods of time. Be sure to look for places you can use to gain the advantage in your fight." said Sovereign.

"Naturally." said Dash.

These ghostly versions of Dash and Paulina were smarter than their original selves now that Sovereign had modified their memories.

"And when you destroy the ghost girl, bring the ectoplasm remains of her body." said Sovereign, smiling evilly.

They both went intangible and flew through the wall and out of Sovereign's castle and headed for Angel's Wings.

* * *

Dani kept flying through the air to get a better view of the city. Nothing. There was no way she could find Sovereign because he was not even in the city. She paused for a second just seeing movement below on the streets. 

Two figures then appeared flying over the roofs. She thought it was ghost but her ghost sense didn't go off. The only way for a ghost to go undetected by ghost sense was . . .

No!

It was Impossible!

Could there be two more half ghosts? The figures saw her and flew at her with great speed and she saw their faces. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. The two figures fired ecto bolts which she dodged and flew up higher.

Dash and Paulina as half ghosts?

No Way!

Whatever Dani Phantom was expecting it was not Dash and Paulina. These two were smarter, more dangerous, their eyes were cold and dangerous and a new aura surrounded them.

"Dash? Paulina?" asked Dani.

They responded by launching punches and kicks that Dani barely dodged.

"Stop this! He got you didn't he?" asked Dani,

"He didn't get us." said Dash.

"What are you waiting for, Dani Phantom? Don't you know us?" asked Paulina,

"Know you? You're Dash Baxter and you're Paulina from Amity Park." said Dani Phantom.

"We don't know who these people are but they same to have hampered your ability to fight." said Dash,

"You wish." said Dani, glaring at them.

Dash flew at her with a punch which Dani slipped under and delivered an upper cut to his chin and flew up as Paulina fired ecto bolts at her. Dash kept throwing punches at her but she dodged with her speed and her smaller body. She focused her powers and an ecto bolt blasted from the bottom of her foot which hit Dash in the face and sent him flying down onto the roof of a building below. Paulina flew at her with a fire storm of ecto bolts which Dani blocked with an ecto shield.

It was easy to fight them since they did not have as much experience as she did but the fight was going on for a while now and Dani had no interest in destroying them or trapping them in a thermos. She had to wake them up.

"You guys are being used. Sovereign didn't create he just turned you into his personal fighters. Once I am gone then Sovereign will get rid of you." said Dani,

"Shut up, brat." said Paulina.

"You are the leaders of the cool kids at Amity Park High School not ghosts!" said Dani,

"Quit delaying your demise." said Dash.

"You know me . . ." said Dani,

"YOU! Don't make us laugh. We know your fighting style, your principles, but you . . ." said Paulina.

"You are Dash and Paulina. You are not servants of Sovereign!" shouted Dani.

Her last scream erupted into a Ghostly Wail which hit the two and sent them down to the roof and the chips fell out of their heads.

* * *

A sudden beeping on the computer alerted Sovereign's attention. His control on Dash and Paulina had been destroyed by Dani Phantom. It was of no consequence. There would be more suitable others in the future. 

Much more suitable others.

He pressed a button on the dash board and activated the virus' second function. It released the anti ghost element Ectornium from its storage unit into the blood stream of Dash and Paulina and eliminated all ghostly substances before the virus itself was destroyed.

* * *

Dani watched as Dash and Paulina turned back into their human forms. She pulled out a small computer and it showed there was no sign of ecto energy on them anymore. Did that mean their powers were only temporary? Whatever the case it seemed Sovereign had eliminated any chance of her finding him. 

She took them dumped them off at the hotel they were staying for the road trip and flew home to get some much needed sleep. She better not tell Danny about this for a while now. He would freak if he knew of what she went up against tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Today was a clear sunny day in the city of Angel's Wings with the birds chirping in the sky. Kids had fun in the park, men and woman went to work, the old people sat outside playing entertaining games. Even the teen known as Devian who was the right hand man of a criminal mastermind was enjoying himself with a game of Doomed. A Messenger walked through the hallway of the abandoned mansion that Devian made his headquarters with a package in his hands.

He opened the door and passed the mutant guards at the door and walked towards the desk Devian sat at as he played his game. He placed it on the desk and Devian gazed at for a second and then turned back to the game with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't you see I am busy?" asked Devian,

"It's a package from Sovereign." said the Messenger.

That sentence caused Devian to stop playing and the words "GAME OVER" flashed over the screen. He looked at the package and gazed inside to find an aquarium and a blue glowing jelly fish inside it. The creature had six glowing transparent tentacles and a yellow eye flashed in the centre of its head. It flew out of the tank and floated in the air.

A brain was in the centre behind the eye connected to all six tentacles.

"A ghostly jelly fish? This is Sovereign's newest creation?" asked Devian,

"Yes and he wants you to test it out for him. See what it can do." said the Messenger.

The creature hovered through the air and studied everyone and everything with its one single eye. Devian looked at it and then back to the messenger.

"Maybe I will." said Devian.

What the creature did next was not expected. It raised its tentacles in front of Devian and the messenger and suddenly a red fluid was sucked into its centre brain which was behind the eye which glowed red. The faces on Devian and the messenger went black and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as they stood without moving at all. The mutant guards had confused looks on their faces when one softly tabbed Devian in the head and then knocked him onto the ground.

Devian groaned as he regained his senses and looked at the messenger. He waved his hand in front of the face for a second and then laughed.

"His mind is completely gone. I have got to test this further." said Devian.

He gestured his mutant guards to follow and looked at the jelly fish.

"I want you to follow me at all times unless I say otherwise." said Devian.

The jelly fish hovered after him as they walked out of the mansion. They walked into the middle of a street and the Ghostly Jelly Fish floated in front of the Coffee Shop and lashed out its tentacles in front of everyone present and their minds were sucked into the creature's brain. Devian smirked as the Jelly Fish continued to lash out its mind taking tentacles in front of every human. The humans stood perfectly still and some walked around like mindless zombies.

Devian laughed at the mindless expressions. He then watched as the Ghostly Jelly Fish got bigger than as it floated front of a water fountain and raised its tentacles. The water seemed to move with the tentacles. Devian chuckled at this.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish seemed to get stronger with each and every victim. This was getting more and more interesting.

"Enough of this little game. It is time we set our sights much bigger." said Devian.

He gestured his henchmen and the Ghostly Jelly Fish to follow him.

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

Several students looked at Matt as he carried a large pile of books. Danielle and Allegra managed to hide to avoid embarrassment from the complaining boy.

"I am stuck at home learning on liquid nitrogen. I learned that back the sixth grade." said Matt,

"That's what your test mark says." said Danielle.

"So I forgot to study. You didn't and still you managed to get a decent mark." said Matt,

"I have a good excuse." said Danielle.

"Telling the teacher that you were out fighting ghosts is not a good excuse." said Allegra,

"Not the ghost thing." said Danielle.

Suddenly a couple of kids bumped into them which caused Matt to drop his books.

"Hey why don't you watch . . ." said Matt.

He stopped talking when he saw the kids had all empty blank looks on their faces and their eyes were rolled at the back of their heads. Danielle walked up to them and gave them a few taps on the heads.

"What's with them?" asked Allegra,

"I don't know but it looks contagious since more than one person has got it." said Danielle.

"Ghost trouble?" asked Matt,

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out." said Danielle.

She ran out of the school and onto the sidewalk as she ran to look around for anyone else that has been infected. She looked to see people mindlessly walking through the streets. The cars were full of mind wiped adults with heads rolled back and looking at the ceiling of their vehicles. Danielle had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

City Hall

Devian watched as the Ghostly Jelly Fish sucked the memories out of the last few people in the lobby. He walked up the stairs with the mutant guards following him, He opened up the door and the Mayor of Angel's Wings looked up from his paper work at the intruders and pushed a red button under his desk.

"Who are you and why are trespassing?" asked the mayor.

That was all he could say before the tentacles of the Ghostly Jelly Fish were upon him. Devian strolled up to the desk and looked at the office.

"I think I will like this very much. Just a little redecorating and then it will be perfect." said Devian.

Suddenly the sounds of cars were heard and Devian looked to see the Angel's Wings Police surround the entire Hall and the chief walked up.

"This is the Angel's Wings Police Department. Come out with your hands up!" said the chief.

Devian laughed at this.

"Such fools. Take them down!" said Devian.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish smashed through the window and landed in front of the police before whipping its mind wiping tentacles out and sucking the minds out of every police officer that moved. Devian laughed as they tried to run but water exploded from below and created a wall to block their escape routes thanks to the powers of the Jelly Fish, Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and Devian looked at the desk to see a computer monitor rise up.

It turned on and revealed to the much of a surprised Devian his master the Sovereign.

"Master! How did you know where to find me?" asked Devian,

"Don't insult me, Devian, I know what you're doing." said Sovereign.

Devian was surprised by the serious aura around Sovereign. He believed him master would have been pleased at what he doing with Ghostly Jelly Fish.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Devian,

"I want you to return the Jelly Fish to me at once. You are using its powers too much and you are going too far. It has not been properly tested yet." said Sovereign.

"At once my lord after I take over Angel's Wings." said Devian.

He cut of the connection before Sovereign could say anything else and decided to work fast. If Sovereign did not get it back soon than he would be furious and Sovereign showed no mercy when he was angry. However he believed with the Ghostly Jelly Fish on his side then there would be nothing Sovereign could do to stop him.

* * *

Danny noticed by now the streets full of zombies with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz when they exited the house that was being rented by Jack and Maddie. Valerie had already left with her suit on when she saw them which was before anyone got up. The streets were full of people looking and acting like zombies due to their mind wiped state. It seemed there was another ghostly creation of Sovereign on the loose and they had to find it.

* * *

Danielle had looked around quietly when her Ghost Sense went off. She looked at City Hall to see a Jelly Fish holding a tentacle with red fluids that looked it was being sucked into its brain out of the head of a human. Devian walked out with his mutant henchmen and they got into the truck with the Ghostly Jelly Fish. She quickly transformed into Dani Phantom and flew after them.

It was obvious the ghost was another cybernetic creation of Sovereign since Devian and his mutant thugs have been seen with it. She followed the truck from a safe distance as it drove up and parked in front of the city bank. She gasped when the Ghostly Jelly Fish lashed out with its tentacles and did what she saw it do with the last human. It sucked the memories out of every human.

Suddenly the Fenton RV drove right in and Jack Fenton jumped out.

"Get away from those people you mind wiping jelly fish!" shouted Jack.

Maddie jumped with the staff that looked like the dual bladed lightsaber and tried to swipe the Jelly Fish but it dodged every strike and its eye glowed and an ecto beam shot right out. Maddie jumped right back as it flew forward. Jack fired the Fenton Bazooka but the creature dodged it The Ghostly Jelly Fish lashed out with its tentacles and grabbed Jack but missed Maddie. Dani gasped and flew at the Jelly Fish firing ecto blasts but it was too late.

The creature had absorbed Jack's mind in a second. With its bitter meal devoured the creature tossed him away in disgust.

"Jack!" shouted Maddie.

She ran at the Jelly Fish in rage and tried to hit it but in her rage the Ghostly Jelly Fish fired its eye beam and blasted her staff. She jumped and used her martial arts to avoid the tentacles. Danny and the others arrived at the scene and saw Jack lying on the ground with his eyes rolled back.

"Dad!" shouted Danny and Jazz.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish turned to them as they arrived. Maddie tried to attack it but a tentacle wrapped around her wrist and another came upon her head and devoured her memories. It tossed her away and grew.

"Mom!" shouted Danny and Jazz.

Laughter was heard and Devian stepped out of the bank with his thugs carrying big bags of money.

"I see the Fentons tried to foolishly destroy my new pet. Well, if it isn't Dani Phantom. Tell me, Dani, have you met my new friend?" asked Devian.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish lashed out at her with its tentacles and tried to grab her but she flew around in the air and dodged every strike. Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew at the monster and tried to strike. It fired its eye beam and he flew out of its path and tried to punch. Suddenly water sprouted from the ground and morphed into the shapes of Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Danny,

"Don't strike it, Danny!" said Maddie,

"You will destroy us all!" said Jack.

Devian smiled evilly at what the Ghostly Jelly Fish was doing. Thanks to the memories it stole it seemed it not only discovered who the Ghost Boy's human half was but also used its power over water to shape the water into those he would never hurt. Dani noticed Devian's smile and fired ecto bolts at the fake water clones. They were hit and the clones splattered all over the ground.

"Dani! What are you doing? Those were my parents!" shouted Danny,

"They weren't Danny! It was a trap! That creature was trying to trick you!" shouted Dani.

It was all too late. The Ghostly Jelly Fish took advantage of Danny's distraction and lashed its tentacle out to his forehead and sucked out his memories. The creature grew in knowledge, strength, and size. It tossed Danny away and he turned back into his human form.

"Danny!" shouted nearly everyone except Devian and his men.

Dani landed down near him as the others ran up to him. She pushed him over to look at his face and gasped as tears fell from her face. It was blank with sign of a soul within his eyes. Sam looked at it and tears from her face as well as she stroked his face.

Jazz and Tucker looked down at his soulless face. Dani closed her eyes and wheeled to face the Ghostly Jelly Fish. With a look of sadness and rage she took a breath to release the Ghostly Wail but suddenly the Jelly Fish controlled the water that was beneath the ground and sculpted it into the image of Danny Fenton. She immediately stopped her attack and stepped back with tears on her face.

Even through she knew it wasn't real it still stopped her. It hurt to Danny like this. Her one role model, her only real family she ever had now lost his mind to a monster.

"Stop it, Danielle. You wouldn't hurt me would you." said the fake Danny,

"The real Danny? Never. You? Yes." said Dani.

She released the Ghostly Wail which destroyed the clone and the Ghostly Jelly Fish dodged the attack which hit the side of bank. The Ghostly Jelly Fish lashed its tentacles at the remaining humans but it was hit by a laser and it stopped its attack to look. Valerie flew at it on hr glider with laser firing from her guns. The Jelly Fish called on its power over water again and a released a wave at her which she dodged by flying up.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish changed tactics and shaped the water into multiple water balls that fired at the Huntress like bullets. She dodged each barely and she flew down at the Jelly Fish when suddenly a fake water clone of Danny Fenton appeared which caused her to stop when she was just so close to blasting the Jelly Fish. That was the time the Jelly Fish needed to knock her off her glider and grab her.

She struggled to escape but a tentacle knocker her helmet off and attached itself to her head where it absorbed her mind into its own. It tossed her away and Dani Phantom flew at it in blind rage. It fired several eye beams at her but she dodged and quickly landed on the bubble that made up the Jelly Fish's head. A tentacle flew at her head to absorb her memories but Dani dodged by flipping over its head and suddenly the tentacle attached itself to its owner's own head.

It sucked something out of the Jelly Fish.

* * *

A beeping sound alerted Sovereign's attention and he turned to see the monitor showing the Ghostly Jelly Fish he created. It showed all signs of health but the program that he installed to control it had somehow been removed. Sovereign banged his staff against the dash board in rage. Who ever was responsible for this would pay.

Starting with Devian for disobeying him.

* * *

The Ghostly Jelly Fish led out a screech that filled the silence of the city which caught everyone's attention. Jazz pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it. She looked at the Jelly Fish with hate as she fired but the Jelly Fish avoided it and flew straight at her. Tucker and Sam grabbed Danny's body as Jazz tried to hold of the creature as it flew at them.

"Jazz, get out of there!" shouted Dani.

She flew in with an attempt to help her but Devian pulled out an ecto bazooka and fired it at her. The mutant henchmen dropped the bags of money and charged at her. She growled and avoided the first punch and gave the mutant an upper cut before leaping and delivering a kick across the cheek of another mutant. She heard a scream and gasped in horror.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish had grabbed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and absorbed their memories instantly. She flew straight at the monster firing ecto bolts which caused it release them. She caught all three of them and grabbed Danny and Valerie before taking off. Being a ghost is hard but carrying five mindless teens when you're only twelve years makes you very grateful for being a ghost. She flew off and planned to leave them back at the house they were renting while staying up here and then head back to deal with Ghostly Jelly Fish.

Devian laughed at the retreating of the Ghost Girl. He stopped laughing when he saw the Ghostly Jelly Fish turn to him and lash out its tentacles. He dropped the money he was carrying and ran for cover firing an ecto gun. He jumped into the truck and drove off as the Jelly Fish lashed out its tentacles.

With the program made to control it gone the Ghostly Jelly Fish vowed revenge for being used as a puppet. The ones known as Devian and Sovereign would cower before it but after it took over the city and mind wiped every human to increase its powers. It went intangible and flow beneath the ground with the intent of avoiding the Ghost Girl until it took care of the rest of the city.

* * *

Dani gently set Sam onto her bed and then did the same with the rest. She gently placed Danny on his bed and moved her hand through his hair. She needed him to help her. He was the only who understood her.

The only family or friend she ever had. His friends have opened up to her which she was extremely grateful for but now they were just like everyone else who came in contact with that Ghostly Jelly Fish. It had a weakness on it somewhere and she was going to find it and save everyone in the city. She turned away and transformed into Dani Phantom.

She took one last look at Danny and the others and then flew off. She flew into the quiet city and searched for the monster responsible for all of this.

* * *

Electricity pulsed through the massive cables inside Sovereign's castle. The said megalomaniac sat at his chair in front of the monitor that turned to reveal Devian.

"Devian what is going on down there? I have lost all communications with only a few Messengers. What have you done?" demanded Sovereign with anger rising with each word.

"What are you talking about, master? Everything is fine." said Devian in complete denial, fearing for his life.

Sovereign's helmet started to beep faster and a pale blue glowing aura slowly surrounded the scientist.

"Don't you dare play games with me, Devian. I am warning you." said Sovereign slowly with each word.

All signs of denial were wiped from Devian's face and were replaced with complete fear and panic.

"It was Dani Phantom. After her friends and her older brother got mind wiped she attacked the Jelly Fish and I lost control of it!" said Devian with his voice loud and faster.

"Well you better get it back if you know what's good for you! Listen, closely, regain control of the Jelly Fish and return to me. Do you understand?" said Sovereign with venom heard in his last sentence.

"Yes master." said Devian.

The channel was closed and another was opened. A Messenger appeared on the screen.

"Is what he is saying true?" asked Sovereign,

"Yes, sir. The Jelly Fish is growing more powerful with nothing keeping it in check. It's going to take over the city." said the Messenger.

"If Devian does not regain control of the Jelly Fish at least by midnight then bring him to me. I will ensure he receives the maximum punishment." said Sovereign,

"Yes, master." said the Messenger.

* * *

Dani Phantom flied right above the streets when her Ghost Sense went off. She looked around and gasped in horror. She knew where the Ghostly Jelly Fish was going. It was heading for the Football Stadium.

She had to get there fast!

* * *

The crowd roared at another touch down. Today was a winning steak for the home team and everyone cheered and booed at the game. Suddenly a blast of water erupted from the ground which caught everyone's attention. They looked at the hole and saw it was filled with water.

Suddenly water sprouted from the ground everywhere and transparent tentacles latched onto peoples' heads and started to absorb their memories out of them. The crowd screamed and tried to run but walls of water sprouted and blocked the exits. Suddenly water filled the stadium and went up nearly all the way in the stadium to stop the crowd from running as the tentacles fell upon them.

Dani Phantom saw the Stadium and gasped in horror. People were running into the parking lot as water flooded out from entrances. She flew into the stadium to find the place completely wet and thousands of mindless victims sat in their chairs.

"Hello? Anyone? Is there anyone here? Somebody? Anybody?" shouted Dani.

Her Ghost Sense went off and she immediately turned to face the threat only find the rock ghost known as Sapphire appearing out of the ground.

"Sapphire?" asked Dani.

The ghost nodded and pointed at the massive hole in the ground. The Ghostly Jelly Fish had grown in strength and size. There was a massive earthquake and Dani flew above the stadium to look. She gasped in horror.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish was trying to head into the ocean. If it reached the ocean than it could spread to the entire world! She took off towards the creature with Sapphire following at her on the ground at full speed. Her figure started to glow ocean blue from her power to control water which was given to her by the ghostly mermaids of the sea.

The Ghostly Jelly Fish was as tall as Vlad Master's Castle and its eye turned to see Dani Phantom flying at it. It lashed out its massive tentacles and tried to hit her but her small form made it easy to dodge every strike. Sapphire planted its arms into the ground and blue glowing stones sprouted from the ground and attempted to pierce the skin of the Ghostly Jelly Fish. It fired its eye beam and stopped the attack and swatted at Sapphire but the ghost dodged with its fast reflexes.

It released a tidal wave with its power over water but Dani Phantom flew onto the ground and brought her hand down on the wave which split it in half and crash against the buildings but no damage was caused. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed her and tossed her so hard she hit the ocean. She regained her senses and her eyes glowed blue. She swam for the surface and started to spin so fast that a tornado made of water blasted out of the water and flew straight at the Jelly Fish.

It had no time to react as the attack hit it hard and sent it flying back through the streets. Dani flew into the air as the water tornado disappeared and the Jelly Fish roared at her. A large diamond shard flew through the air and sliced through one of its tentacles which caused it to roar louder as it looked down and saw Sapphire. It fired its eye beam which Sapphire dodged and released more diamond shards at the monsters.

Dani looked at the creature. There was no way to breach its defensive skin no matter hard how she and Sapphire hit it. Suddenly she got an idea. Danny had ice powers which were basically frozen water so she might be able to the same with her water bending powers.

She landed on the ground and concentrated. Her figure started to glow the same color as the ocean again as she summoned the water from the tunnels beneath the city. Slowly water sprouted from the cracks in the ground and city streets were becoming flooded in it. The Ghostly Jelly Fish had finally hit Sapphire and sent him flying into a tall building when its eye narrowed down on the Ghost Girl glowing sea blue.

It roared and turned to her.

"Get ready for a sudden drop in the weather." said Dani.

She threw her hands forward and the water she summed flew straight at the Jelly Fish and covered it and then Dani took a deep breath and released an icy cold mist that was like her Ghost Sense which covered the water and started to freeze it. The creature roared as its skin started to freeze but it could do nothing since its eye was now covered in ice as well. It was now just giant statue. Dani then took a deep breath and released the Ghostly Wail right at its brain. Or she tried to.

Before she could attack a hand mater of water swiped at her and she had to dodge. She looked and gasped. Humans that looked like a lot of people she knew sprouted and formed from the water on the streets. She noticed the eye of the Ghostly Jelly Fish was still glowing yellow.

It still had power over the water. She stood back as water clones of her friends appeared and attacked her.

"Still trying to be the hero, Dani? You should quit while you're ahead. You're nothing but a rip off of me. A worthless clone." said a Danny clone,

"And you're also a ghost which I hunt and destroy." said a Valerie clone.

"You failed to save us and now you try to make it up to us be destroying the Jelly Fish. It's not the problem you are." said the Sam clone.

They all lunged at her and she flew into the air but a Danny Phantom water clone appeared and punched her. She hit the wall of a building hard and she looked and ducked as another punch was thrown. She kicked the Danny Phantom clone and fired an ecto bolt from her feet which blasted it.

"I know that Jelly Fish is just using the memories it stole from my friends to get to me. I am not falling for it!" shouted Dani,

"Who said the Jelly Fish was controlling us?" asked the Tucker clone.

The Valerie clone flew at her and landed a kick in the girl's ribs. She gasped in pain and hit the ground with the water clones surrounding her. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. But nothing came.

She opened her eyes to find the Danny clone and the water duplicates struggling with themselves.

"Dani . . ." said the Danny duplicate,

"Danny? Is it you?" asked Dani.

"Our memories are fighting against the Jelly Fish's hold . . . You . . . Have to . . . Strike it now . . . Before it regains control." said the Danny clone with real one talking through it.

"But what will happen to you guys?" asked Dani,

"Forget about us . . . Kid. Just . . . Blast this ghost . . . Now!" shouted Valerie.

Dani nodded sadly and flew up to the Jelly Fish's brain. She opened her mouth and released a Ghostly Wail which blasted through the ice and the brain exploded and a flash of light was seen before thousands of blue lights flew out of it and fell across the city like comets. Dani looked on in awe as they fell.

Devian had just arrived to see Dani destroy the Ghostly Jelly Fish and gasp in horror. Sovereign would surely get rid of him now.

* * *

"Danny?"

"Jazz?"

"Tucker?"

"Sam?"

"Can you hear me?"

The young voice reached their ears and they opened to see room with a full moon shining down on it. Danielle Fenton stood at the door and full moon made it look like her baby blue eyes were glowing. Danny opened his eyes and groaned with a massive headache. Danielle smiled tearfully as he groaned and sat up.

"Danielle? What happened? Where's the Ghostly Jelly Fish?" asked Danny.

He noticed the others were awake and Danielle giggled.

"Don't try to think about it so hard, Danny. You might go out of your head." said Danielle.

* * *

"Master, it was all a misunderstanding. That was it." begged Devian.

The image of the Sovereign looked down at him from the monitor with utter disgust.

"How many times will you fail before you learn, Devian?" asked Sovereign loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 10 

The sound of laughter and splashes was heard down at the large beach of Angel's Wings. Children laughed, played, in the sand, swam in the water while some of the older kids played such games as volley ball, adults sat under umbrellas while some sat out to tan their skin and others were sitting under the shade of trees eating food such burgers or hotdogs. One teen had black hair and sunglasses as he relaxed on the beach under an umbrella. A dark shinned teen with glasses was trying unsuccessfully to get a girl while a black haired teen stayed in the shade under the trees.

"Man I still cannot get a date no matter nice I am." complained Tucker,

"Maybe you should stop being so flirty." said Danny.

"Or maybe he should just stop trying." said Sam.

Jazz stood not so far away in her own swim suit but she was reading a book to earn extra credit for college. It was day off from fighting the evil cybernetic ghostly monsters of the mad genius Sovereign and Vlad Plasmius had not done anything suspicious yet.

"This is perfect. No ghosts, no megalomaniac out to take over the world, no fruit loop hitting on my mom. Just nothing but peace and quiet." said Danny,

"Not for long." said a young female voice in a sing song tone.

Suddenly water fell right on top of Danny's head which caused the teen to gasp and sit right up from the cold water and sand was now stuck on his wet skin and hair. A young twelve year old girl with black wavy hair and baby blue eye dressed in her own swim suit with the elastic band removed so her hair fell down her shoulder smiled mischievously at the wet teen.

"Can't have you slacking can we?" said the girl,

"Danielle, you better watch it or I might just slap a bow on you and deliver you back to Vlad in a box." said Danny.

Danielle quickly put on an abandoned puppy dog look.

"Does this mean you don't love me anymore?"

She held the face for a few seconds before laughing. Danny looked at her as his blue eyes turned bright green which caused Danielle to look back with equal intensity.

"You threatening me, Ghost Boy, then bring it." said Danielle with bright green eyes.

"You just try it but don't come crying to me when I mop the floor with you." said Danny.

With that Danny and Danielle jumped at each other and rolled around in the sand in a playful spar. Danny tried to grab her but Danielle's small form made it easy for her to dodge as she Danny down but Danny quickly tickled her sides which caused her to laugh and jump off just Danny tried to jump her. Jazz and Sam chuckled at the playful fight.

"A boy and his little female clone. Will you ever see a funnier sight?" said Sam.

Jazz shook her head and watched Danny and Danielle rolled through the ground in their little war. Sometimes it seemed like Danny and Danielle were acting literal brother and sister. Well considering Danny gets along with Danielle so well because she is his clone. Soon enough Danny and Danielle stopped their battle to catch their breath.

They looked at each other and laughed. The day was passing by as they had fun. When it was time for lunch Danielle took off for the Pizza Shack with plans to bring them to the house Danny and his friends were renting while their parents stayed and worked to secure the city from ghost attacks. The problem was Angel's Wings was a big city.

Jazz drove her vehicle through the streets. Danny took a towel and tried to wipe of the dirt he got from his playful spar with Danielle. Suddenly the vehicle started to leak gas into it.

"What the . . .?" asked Jazz.

The vehicle stopped as she fell unconscious and her face hit the wheel and the others were soon knocked out. Danny tried to go ghost but he was too dizzy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

They groaned and opened their eyes to look around and gasped. The vehicle was being held in the air by a magnet attached to a crane over a cliff. Danny transformed into his ghost form and tried to fly out but the he was blocked by some kind of shield.

"Ghost Shield." said Danny,

"And I can't call for help. This guy took our cell phones." said Jazz.

"This guy thought of everything." said Danny.

* * *

Danielle sighed as she picked Danny's cell phone up at the beach before she took off. The others just headed home in Jazz's vehicle.

"Leave it to Danny to forget his own cell phone. I sometimes wonder how I was ever cloned from him without getting his clumsiness." said Danielle.

She turned into her Ghost Form and flew into the air.

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

Tucker banged against the glass and opened the door.

"Yes! Freedom!" shouted Tucker,

"Tucker, we're over a cliff!" shouted Sam.

Just as Tucker looked out and saw the deep bottomless cliff they were hanging over he screamed.

"Let me back in! Let me back in! Let me back in!"

He closed the door and sighed against his seat.

"Close call wasn't it?" asked a deep voice,

"Sure was. Wait who said that?" asked Tucker.

"I did." said the voice.

It came from the glove compartment. Danny opened it and found a walkie talkie in it. He grabbed it and held it up.

"Who are you?" asked Danny,

"I am one of the many enemies you have fought and humiliated. I am one of the many beings who was stopped by you and beaten to the ground. I waited for this for a long . . ." said the voice.

It was cut off by something and Danny shook it a few times.

"The batteries dead. So much for thinking of everything." said Danny.

* * *

"Do you know many sleepless nights I and my friend have endured because of you? Hello? Hello?" asked a shadowy figure,

"I told you to change the batteries but no!" said a female voice.

"Oh shut up or beware my wrath." said the first figure.

* * *

Purple Gas started to leak into the vehicle again which caused the occupants to cough as they were knocked out.

"Not . . . Again." said Tucker.

* * *

Later they all awoke and the walkie talkie started up.

"Sorry about that with the batteries." said the deep voice,

"Who the heck are you?" asked Danny.

"You have three chances to guess who I am and if you defeated and humiliated too many ghosts to remember then I guess you deserve to fall to your death." said the voice,

"Three chance? Do you have any idea how many bad guys Danny has fought? We should have ten or twenty." complained Tucker.

"Sorry guys. Three guesses are all you got." said the voice.

The being turned off the walkie talkie from the other side and left everyone to think.

"Oh man. Who can it be?" asked Tucker,

"It's not Vlad. This isn't his style. If he was after us than he would have announced it to us and wouldn't have bothered coming up with this plot." said Danny.

"What about Skulker?" asked Tucker,

"He's a hunter. This is not his style either. We need more time to think. Tucker see if you can boast the walkie talkie signal while we try to think." said Sam.

Tucker took the walkie talkie and hooked it up to the car and started tinkering with the wires.

"Be careful with this." said Jazz.

"Who would go for death traps and high stake games like this?" asked Danny,

"I have an idea who would go for this. It's got to be Freakshow. He always goes for the drama." said Jazz.

"Sounds kinda like him but why would he go after us? Danny erased his memory with the Reality Gauntlet." said Tucker,

"Maybe not, he might still remember because he was still trapped in thermos before I turned him back into a human." said Danny.

" Lydia might have busted him out. She pretty much escaped after what happened with the Gauntlet." said Sam,

"It's worth a shot." said Danny.

The walkie talkie was turned back on.

"So have you picked your first guess?" asked the voice,

"Our first pick is Freakshow." said Danny.

"Wow, how did you know I escaped the jail?" asked the voice,

"Yes! Jazz you're a genius!" said Tucker.

"Sorry, I'm not Freakshow. I'm just messing you." said the voice, laughing.

Danny and the other occupants groaned. The voice laughed hard.

"I sure got you." said the voice,

"Quit playing with us." said Danny.

Tucker wired the walkie talkie into the car and suddenly a voice came out.

"Hello you have reached Angel's Wings Pizza Shack. We sell the most delicious pizza in the entire city."

"Help! We have been taken hostage and we're being hanged over a cliff. You've got to send for help!" said Tucker,

"Sir we have no tolerance for prank calls. Either order something or hang up." said the voice.

"Please! Help us!" shouted Tucker,

"Hanging up now." said the voice.

"I'll take three orders of pizza with all the meat you have on it and three sodas! Just don't hang up!" shouted Tucker,

"Tucker!" said Sam.

"Oh, make one of those pizzas a veggie pizza please." said Tucker.

Danny, Jazz, and Sam slapped themselves in the head. The person working at the Pizza Shack hung up on Tucker during his crazy rant but the techno geek was too busy shouting.

"Okay. We need to think hard on the next guess. It's not Freakshow or Vlad for that matter." said Danny,

"How about Walker?" asked Sam.

"He would have dragged us all into his prison in the Ghost Zone by now." said Tucker,

"Maybe it's Danielle's villain that Sovereign guy." said Jazz.

"If it was Sovereign then there would be some kind of cybernetic ghost on the loose. He would have sensed a ghost nearby." said Danny,

"How about Technus? He could have taken control of the car and used it to gas us." said Tucker.

"Yeah it's possible but we would have heard his long winded speech by now." said Sam,

"How about Spectra? She's one of the only ghosts who have ever come close to killing someone." said Jazz.

"It seems likely." said Danny.

* * *

Danielle walked up to the house that Danny and the others were staying and rang the door bell. It wasn't long before the door was answered by Maddie Fenton.

"Hello? Can I help you?" asked Maddie,

"Yes. I am a friend of your son, Danny, and I was just stopping by to give back his cell phone which he dropped at the beach." said Danielle.

She held out the cell phone and Maddie took it.

"Why thank you? But who are you and how do you know Danny?" asked Maddie,

"My name's Danielle and he met me in the park when my kite got stuck in the tree. He got it out and we talked for a while." said Danielle.

Maddie smiled at that and invited her in. She smiled and walked in. She saw Jack Fenton tinkering over some equipment. Maddie grabbed her shoulder and steered her away before Jack could see her and get her stuck in rant about ghosts.

"Have you seen Danny around? He invited me over for the afternoon but he said he would be here when I got in." said Danielle,

"I was hoping you would know where he is. It isn't like him not to call and tell us where he will be." said Maddie.

"Oh well. If he gets in then he can call me. I kinda got some school work to catch up on. Thank you." said Danielle,

"Anytime." said Maddie.

She watched Danielle walk out the door and something about that girl reminded her of Danny. The black hair and blue eyes was a distinctive resemblance and there was something about her that was so familiar. For second when she looked at the girl she thought she was seeing Danny.

* * *

Danielle shook her head as Danny no doubt got himself late with something again. She pulled out her own cell phone and dialed for the Pizza Shack.

* * *

Suddenly the walkie talkie turned back on and a voice they least expected to hear came through.

"Hello, Pizza Shack, I would like to order . . ."

"Danielle?" asked Danny, interrupting,

"Danny? What the heck are you guys doing working at the Pizza Shack?" asked Danielle over the line.

"We're not working at Pizza Shack we are being held hostage and a ghost shield is around the car so I can't bust us out with my ghost powers. The guy responsible for this gave us three guesses but we got the first one wrong. If we don't guess right then we will fall to our deaths in a canyon." said Danny,

"Wait so he's giving you only two more guesses. Danny you and the others are so cooked." said Danielle.

"Thanks, Danielle. When we die you are not coming to my funeral!" wailed Tucker,

"What's with him?" asked Danielle.

"He's just over reacting." replied Danny over the walkie talkie.

"Overreacting? I was supposed to die on a beach full of swim suit models! Is that so hard to ask?" wailed Tucker,

"Sorry I asked. Anyway you guys have to be careful over which enemy you pick. How many have you already picked out?" asked Danielle.

"We have already crossed Vlad out since this was not his style. The problem I have faced over hundreds of ghosts and you guys and Vlad are the only humans who know my secret identity." said Danny,

"Just think carefully about this." said Danielle.

"Welcome to Pizza Shack. We sell the most delicious pizza in Angel's Wings." said a voice,

"Not that again!" complained Tucker.

"Is this another prank call?" asked the voice,

"Hang on. Just don't hang up because I need some pizza over. Make mine double cheese with everything on it." said Danielle.

"That is double cheese with all toppings." said the voice,

"Make mine all meat." said Tucker.

"Tucker!" shouted Sam,

"Oh and one pizza with all veggie." said Tucker.

"One double cheese with all toppings, one with all meat, and one with all veggie." said the voice,

"Have you reached your next guess yet?" asked the voice of the villain.

"No we're too busy ordering pizza." said Danny in a fake sarcastic tone,

"Not in a mood for it, huh? Well beware of you anger because that is going to cost you some points. There is a bomb that has been just set off in your car. You have 30 seconds to live." said the villain.

Suddenly a ticking was heard in the vehicle and everyone quickly and frantically looked around.

"It's got to be here somewhere!" said Danny,

"No duh!" said Sam.

"This is so not good. I am not ready to die!" shouted Tucker,

"Way to waste five minutes, Tuck!" said Danny.

"Way to waste five seconds telling that I wasted five seconds, Dan!" said Tucker,

"Tucker, the ticking is coming from your PDA!" said Jazz.

Tucker looked at it and saw at it a 10 second countdown on it.

"No! It can't be! I'd rather die than throw it away!" shouted Tucker.

Danny grabbed it with his ghost powers and made phased through the window with his hand and dropped it out of the vehicle.

"NO!" shouted Tucker.

Soon enough there was blast but it was nothing lethal. They watched as the entire canyon was covered in paint.

"Paint! That guy tried to blow us up with paint!" exclaimed Sam,

"This guy has a few circuits loose." said Jazz.

"How can he be so cruel!" wailed Tucker,

"Speaking of a few circuits loose." said Danny.

"Danny what is happening there?" asked Danielle through her cell phone connected to the walkie talkie,

"The guy turned Tucker's PDA into a bomb but when I threw it out it was only a paint bomb." said Danny.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Danielle,

"Miss, you are tying up the line." said the worker at Pizza Shack.

"Give me a few minutes to help my friends." said Danielle,

"So how did you like my little bomb?" asked the villain over the walkie talkie.

"Without my PDA what's the point of the living? Just kill us you monster!" shouted Tucker,

"Tucker, calm down!" said Jazz.

"Have you made your decision?" asked the villain,

"Hey wait a second? How come I am connected to the villain when I tried to reach Pizza Shack?" asked Danielle.

"Miss, I have to cut you off now." said the worker,

"Go anywhere near that phone and a ghost will pop out and scare you so bad your mama will feel it!" shouted Danielle.

"Well when you put it that way!"

That wasn't the voice of the Pizza Shack worker but the villain. Danielle quickly transformed into Dani Phantom and flew straight towards Pizza Shack.

"Guess there is no point of hiding, beware!" said the villain,

"Wait a second. There is only person who ever says that." said Danny,

"It is the Box Ghost!" shouted the revealed ghostly villain.

"The Box Ghost trapped us up here. That's got to be a trick!" said Sam,

"It is no trick, dearie." said a voice.

"The Lunch Lady?" asked Tucker,

"That is right, dear. The Box Ghost and I have teamed up for . . . Revenge with the dish best served cold!" shouted the Lunch Lady.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Tucker,

"We do not do humor! I placed minimum sized boxes full of knockout gas in the car which was used to knock you out and the Lunch Lady put your car up over the canyon, beware!" said the Box Ghost.

Suddenly Dani Phantom busted open the door. The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady gasped as she appeared.

"You also both signed up to work here. The Box Ghost delivered the pizza boxes and then stole them back while the Lunch Lady did the cooking." said Dani,

"You are good little girl but you are no match for the power of the Box Ghost!" said the Box Ghost.

However he was punched as he finished his rant and the Lunch Lady was knocked out by an ecto blast. Dani pulled out a thermos and sucked them both in.

"Well this was a weird day. Danny always told me the Box Ghost was no threat. Who would have thought he would try this hard?" asked Dani.

* * *

Later

"Next time Danny, pick up your cell phone instead of leaving it at the beach." said Danielle,

"Okay I get it. I must have been really slacking off to have been caught by the Box Ghost." said Danny.

"Don't take it too personal. He got help. The Lunch Lady was the one who hanged the car over the canyon." said Tucker,

"But how did she do it?" asked Sam.

"She also got help. Someone tipped them and a few other ghosts from Amity Park when I looked up their numerous numbers. Like this one 1-800-I am Technus Master of all things science and beeping." said Danielle,

"Even on his phone number that Technus still makes long winded speeches." said Danny.

"We might be in for more trouble." said Jazz,

"At least we know how they found us." said Tucker.

"I got three guesses." said Danny.

"Vlad or Sovereign." said Danielle.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 11 

In the swamp outside of Angel's Wings a plot was being hatched. The half ghost known as Vlad Plasmius watched as Destroyers dumped the continents of a tank into the swamp and step back. The vampire ghost known as Rouge watched with the teen known as Devian. The small glass tank contained the latest plan of the Sovereign and Plasmius allowed his curiosity to get the better of him as he wondered what was in that tank.

However no one had bothered to explain what was in it to him which left him annoyed. Sovereign believed this new plan would finally bring Angel's Wings to its knees and destroy the Phantoms. A roar was heard from beneath the water of the swamp and Plasmius looked at the massive shapes growing inside it.

"Soon the city and the entire country will bow before the might of Sovereign." said Rouge.

* * *

Danielle walked out of class with Matt and Allegra. Last few days were kind of boring for her since there were no ghost attacks from neither Vlad nor Sovereign. The sun was starting to set on the city and it looked beautiful. The Fentons were almost finished with their security measures and would soon head back to Amity Park to Danielle's dismay.

She loved hanging out with Danny. However she still had to deal with Sovereign and Danny had Vlad Plasmius to worry about.

"Miss Fenton, is there a reason you were late to class, again." asked Ms. Tennyson,

"I had to go to the bathroom." said Danielle.

"Probably trying to finish last night's homework." said Ms. Tennyson.

Danielle fought the urge to sigh heavily at her annoying teacher. She always seemed to be lecturing someone about responsibility. It seemed today was the day for Danielle to get picked on.

"I wonder if you are any better at math than Daniel is." said the teacher.

Danielle's eyes widened as her teacher collapse and a specter came out and shaped itself into form of Vlad Plasmius. The millionaire half ghost smiled down at the shocked ghost girl.

She quickly transformed into Dani Phantom and flew into the air. Vlad Plasmius smiled with his arms crossed.

"Now Danielle there is no need to resort to violence so soon. You may have the same powers as Daniel but you're still hardly a threat." said Vlad,

"Could have fooled me after all the times Danny foiled your scams into getting that person you always whine about. I also heard you finally got a cat. Congratulations now if you could only try the dating service and maybe you might just find happiness . . . Or not." said Dani.

"I see you have inherited Daniel's witty puns." said Plasmius,

"You get that when you're cloned." said Dani.

"You sure have come a long way Danielle. You survived the melting process like all my other failures, you defended the city from a person with even more genius abilities than myself." said Vlad,

"Wait a second. You told Sovereign about me didn't you?" demanded Dani.

"Not your human identity but he knows you and Daniel are halfas." said Plasmius.

That earned Vlad a punch in the face which sent him into the wall of the school and Dani grabbed his collar.

"What's in it for you? The moment Sovereign finds out you're a halfa too than your finished. I've seen how tough he makes his cybernetic ghosts. He'll make one stronger then you and use to get rid of you." said Dani,

"Not unless I let him find out when I want to. You see Sovereign is nothing more than pawn in little game of chess. His ghostly cybernetic pawns are pure genius and I am sure you will want to know what he made next." said Vlad.

"You just don't get it do you. Whatever you're selling I ain't buying." snapped Dani.

She threw Plasmius to the ground which the billionaire avoided by landing on his feet and smiling up at the girl ghost.

"Very well, Danielle, I leave you and the others to find out what Sovereign has unleashed the hard way, but remember the instant you are reduced to ectoplasm I will be there." said Plasmius.

He instantly transformed into Vlad Masters and walked off with his hands behind his back. What he did not know was that they were watched.

* * *

The monitor showed the recording of the spy drone that was sent to follow Plasmius. In the chair sat the robed scientist known as Sovereign.

"A pawn you say Vlad Plasmius or should I call you Vlad Masters. It's fitting for a billionaire to mysteriously became what he is today with his ghost powers. Banks all over Wisconsin reported strange robberies that they could solve. We'll see who is a pawn." said Sovereign.

He turned his chair and walked towards a liquid filled glass tube. Inside were hundreds of green glowing creatures that resembled tad polls.

* * *

Dani flew out into the forest and fired ecto blast into the air to let out her anger at Vlad Plasmius. Now matter how hard she tried that fruit loop would never stop trying to destroy her for her betrayal. She would always come out to this open field where she could let out any anger she had with her powers. She sometimes used all of her powers to let it out and thanks to Danny stabilizing her form it was much easier to let out her concealed anger when ever it threatened to burst.

* * *

Sovereign paced through the lab and walked up to the monitor. He pressed the button and the monitor turned on.

Status: Green

All subjects accounted for.

Growth Rate Program activated.

Sovereign watched data appeared endlessly on the computer. It showed the status of his newest creations that were hidden in the swamp lands outside of Angel's Wings. He looked at the monitor hard. This should work.

He turned to the test tube full of Tadpoles and concentrated. To anyone but him it looked like he was just standing there but to him it looked like he shrinking and jumping into the tank. He mentally dodged the swirling molecules and searched for the creatures he created. He found what he wanted and concentrated.

Soon enough the machine activated and he broke the mental connection as the creatures within the test tube started to grow. This was an example of his genius. The ability to create and control. His genius gave him the enhanced mental powers that humans could only dream off.

With it he had created and built his vast wealth but spent years hiding from the world.

"Master?" asked a voice.

He turned to face Rouge as she entered the room.

"The creations' Rapid Growth Program is nearly 80 finished."

"Take the second wave and put them in the swamp as well. They need the nutrients the land offers." said Sovereign.

Rouge bowed and left the room and Sovereign walked towards a door that led out to a balcony. For too long he has masked his face. It was time to reveal his face to the world. He dropped his black robe to the ground leaving nothing but a long black coat and black pants with leather boots.

His hands were covered by black metallic gloves that were soft as any type of fabric. He dropped his staff and used both hands to lift the helmet on his head off him. White hair fell to his shoulders and a few strands fell above his pale face from wearing the helmet for so long. His eyes were opened and glowed red in the calm cool night.

Some would have expected his face to be ugly with scars or old but his face was down right gorgeous.

"For far too long I have concealed myself from the world. Even if the Phantoms stop the first wave of my creations they have no idea what is in store for them. Since I cannot rely on Devian any longer it is time I unleashed the final operation." said the Sovereign.

He walked into the lab and waved his hand at the screen. The monitor changed and showed something else.

Growth Status: 10 Complete

His creation that would be bringing the world to its knees had started to grow. He looked out of the castle that overlooked the forest and towards the city the castle was hidden a few miles from. Vlad Plasmius, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, and all obstacles in his way will fall when his ultimate weapon was ready.

He looked at the monitor and it showed the creation's growth would be complete in about a week. That brought a smile to Sovereign's face. A week and then the skies would light up with explosions and the smell of decay.

* * *

Danielle walked through the streets of Angel's Wings alone this time. The people simply ignored her and carried out their own business of the night. It was always like that where ever she went. People didn't care; they did not know she existed, all except one.

Danny and his friends have been there for her the last two weeks of dealing with Sovereign and other ghosts. It was great being around Danny again. They never had a chance to do anything fun together. Danielle was too busy trying to stabilize herself and then get away from Vlad and then try to save the city from Sovereign.

It seemed she would always be on the run.

"Danielle?" asked a voice.

She perked up at the familiar voice mentioning her name and wheeled around to see Danny walking up to her. This was a surprise to her. The ghostly shields were finished being installed so it would be a few days before the Fentons would be packed up and going home.

"You going anywhere tonight?" asked Danny,

"No. Just walking through town." said Danielle.

Danny nodded and walked along side her. Danielle could tell there was something going on. Danny led her into the park and to her surprise Jazz was waiting there for them. Danielle now had a questioning stare on her face as Jazz walked up to them.

"Danny, is there something going on here?" asked Danielle,

"Nothing much. Just asking you if you want to move in with us when we take care of Vlad and you take car of Sovereign." said Danny.

This caused the girl's eyes to go wide as dinner plates and her mouth to drop. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Jazz was laughing at the priceless look on her face.

"Wait did you just ask me if I wanted to move in with you? You really want me to move in?" asked Danielle, with hope rising in her voice.

Danny smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"You think I want you living out on the streets while saving a whole city from a mad man?" asked Danny,

"But your parents . . ." said Danielle.

"After we finally get rid of Vlad I am going to tell parents about being half ghost. They deserve to know and you deserve a home to live in." said Danny,

"We talked about it for a while and we agreed. Besides Danny always wanted a little brother or sister when I started to work towards being a psychologist." said Jazz.

"You mean being a snob?" asked Danny, smiling.

That got him a playful punch in the shoulder by his older sister.

"Besides I kind of like the idea of having a little sister. And Danny get's along with you great." said Jazz,

"That's because I got cloned from him." said Danielle.

"The point is you're pretty much family and we always stick together. I know my parents will accept you and they will love you like another child." said Danny.

That sentence got Danielle giving him a bear hug which he returned as Danielle kept repeating 'thank you'. Jazz smiled and hugged both of them. The girl looked up at her new brother and sister and smiled tearfully. She would sleep peacefully tonight knowing she would have a home.

She smiled and started tickling Danny's sides. The teen laughed and let go and Danielle jumped at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny,

"Just pay back for tickling me on the beach. By the way." said Danielle.

She gave Danny an ecto shock and transformed in her ghost form.

"Tag, you're it." said Dani, laughing,

"Not for long." said Danny.

He changed into his ghost form and chased after Dani with Jazz laughing in the background.

"I like her." she muttered.

Danielle would need to rest for the battle that was about to come. When Sovereign had completed his project the entire city would be at risk and the lives of everyone she ever knew would be fighting for their lives.

* * *

Sovereign chuckled at the progress the computer was showing. All ready it was nearly half complete. Not one, not even the Phantoms would be ready for this. The city will be destroyed the world will have no choice but to bow down before the might of Sovereign.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Sovereign turned to the screen and looked at Devian's image. The teen's eyes widened at the sight of Sovereign underneath his cloak and mask. The man's red eyes looked at the shocked teen as he turned.

"It is finished, Devian. What you will be seeing is mass productions of my cybernetic ghostly creations." said Sovereign,

"Mass productions?" asked Devian.

"Yes. With these mass productions and my latest creation the city of Angel's Wings. The citizens must be driven into the centre of the city when it starts." said Sovereign,

"Genius! It's excellent! It's superb! But what about the Phantoms?" asked Devian.

"Leave them to me." said Sovereign.

With that the image faded and Sovereign turned towards the balcony that looked over the forest. Now the real fun begins. This time the plan was fool proof. Unlike any of the past failed plots this one unconditionally assured victory.

He found a way to utilize ectoplasm to its full potential along with his own mutagen. With the army he was about to unleash it was no harm for the Phantoms to know his plan. He put orders to the underground for all types of ecto weapons. He typed at the computer and the monitor showed a map of the city with a beeping red dot in the water slowly moving towards the city.

Sovereign smiled evilly. It had begun.

* * *

Just like everyone night a small solitary figure flew through the sky. Her figure was glowing white and her eyes were bright green with a supernatural aura and as always she attracted trouble. She was about to turn in when a hint of movement caught her eyes. She looked to see Devian's truck driving through the streets along with several other trucks loaded with Destroyers and Messengers. 

She quickly flew into follow them but she heard something and ducked as a claw swiped at her. She looked up to see the vampire ghost Rouge smiling down at her.

"What's a little girl like you doing out past your bed time?" asked Rouge,

"Its Friday night." said Dani.

She quickly fired ecto blasts at Rouge which the vampire ghost dodged and retaliated by releasing a Ghostly Wail. But before she could release it Dani surprised her by firing ecto webbing that covered her mouth. Dani fired an ecto bolt as she struggled to get the webbing off and hit her in the chest and sent her flying into the building. Rouge was knocked out and Dani floated above the streets to see where Devian had disappeared to but he was gone.

Luckily for her Dani Phantom was not the only following Devian. The rock ghost known as Sapphire who became an ally of Dani Phantom in her fight against Sovereign had noticed Devian packing up and leaving the mansion. He followed their cars as they drove out of the city and off the road and onto a path leading up a river. Sapphire followed them for a while now but the ghost soon saw a dark castle with electrical wires sprouting from the inside and connected to a series of wheels being powered by the massive river.

Sapphire looked up at the castle and looked up closely and saw a hint of movement from a balcony that was up high in the castle. Sapphire hid from view and jumped back as he ran back to the city. So he was here after all.

* * *

The next morning brought sunlight but little cheer. Dani sighed from being bored in the class. 

"Students, we have received news of a crisis. For now school has been cancelled so please leave in an orderly fashion." said Ms. Tennyson.

The entire class cheered but Dani, Matt, and Allegra were far from cheerful. Dani grabbed her two friends and they went intangible to get through the wall rather than get caught up in the hyperactive crowd. She looked outside and saw something moving from the harbor. She quickly transformed into her ghost form and flew into the air and took a better look at the harbor.

"Dani, what do you see?" asked Matt,

"I need you two to look at this but its strange." said Dani.

She grabbed both of them and flew them up to the top of the nearest tall building. They looked and gasped at what was moving in the water. It looked like a massive island moving through the water. There were several things wrong of course.

"You see that? Its looks kind of like an island." said Dani,

"Yeah except islands don't float." said Matt.

"Or glow like some kind of ghost." said Allegra.

Dani transformed back into her human form and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a number on speed dial and held t up to her ear as it started to ring. The voice of Danny Fenton answered from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Danny, have you looked out into the harbor lately?"

"No, why?"

"You better take a look."

Danny transformed in his ghost form and flew up to look at the harbor and saw it.

"You see it?" asked Danielle's voice.

"Yeah, I do."

"What is it?"

"I was about to ask the same thing!"

"It's a Sovereign creation without a doubt. It looks like he's decided to bring out the big guns." said Danielle,

"This looks very bad."

"You think? I have no idea how to stop it."

"Just sit tight. If I know my parents they'll be investigating it soon enough."

Danielle hung up and sighed.

* * *

"Fenton!" shouted a voice. 

Jack and Maddie Fenton along with Jazz and Danny walked into the Mayor's office.

"You assured us that they were would be enough ghostly equipment to fend off any ghost attack but that island has shrugged of any attempt to attack it." said the mayor,

"Sir, we have an idea on how to stop it but we need a helicopter to get us out there." said Maddie.

"I have one ready but hurry. The island will have completely arrived in the harbor in six hours." said the mayor.

"With all due respect Mr. Mayor if there is any ghost hunter I would ever trust it would be Jack. Allow him to go out and investigate on his own and leave the rest to evacuate the city." said a voice.

Danny and Jazz wore displeasing looks as Mayor Vlad Masters walked into the room.

"To send all of our ghost hunters towards that monstrosity would leave your city wide open to anymore ghostly attacks." said Vlad,

"There is one person I can at least trust to fend off anymore attacks. A few detectives have been placing good words for the local ghost girl is being seen as a hero of the city. Jack, Maddie, if the ghost girl shows up then don't attack unless there is proof of her involvement in the attack." said the mayor.

"Yes sir, Mr. Mayor but I request to go along with Jack anyway." said Maddie.

Vlad's smirk slightly fell at that and Danny and Jazz smirked as well.

"As for evacuation, Vlad, there is word that a number of ghosts have been spotted in the swamp. With our main exit caught off the citizens are as good as stranded here." said the Mayor,

"Fear not, Mr. Mayor. I have called the anti ghost agency known GIW to deal with any ghosts within the city limits. Tell your citizens to make for evacuation post haste while the GIW deals with any attacks." said Vlad.

"Very well but evacuation is the last thing we will consider if Jack and Maddie fail to stop the Ghostly Island from arriving in the harbor." said the mayor.

They all nodded and left the room. Vlad smiled at Danny's glare and walked away. He quickly changed into Vlad Plasmius and flew off. He arrived in the castle and saw heavy amounts of equipment being moved. He walked into the laboratory and looked at the person sitting in the chair at the computer.

Devian stood not too far away as the chair wheeled to meet the people behind it. Vlad's raised his eyebrows at the person sitting in it. He was dressed in all black with a long flowing trench coat and his skin was pale. His hair was deathly white pale and his eyes were red like fire.

His face was quiet gorgeous and his hands were covered in black gloves.

"Wonderful, Plasmius or should I call you Mayor Masters?" asked the man.

Vlad's eyes widened and his mouth went open.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" asked Vlad,

"I am Sovereign and this is what I look like under the cloak and mask. It was time to end the game of hide and seek. Now the world will listen when I speak after what happens tonight. When my Ghostly Island arrives into the harbor it will crawl onto land and make way into the centre of the city.

At midnight tonight it will exploded and destroy everything ghost or human." said Sovereign,

"What?" shouted Vlad.

"The outer shell is composed of the anti ghost element known as Ectoranium while inside is actually a living bomb powered by ectoplasm. Nothing human or ghost will survive it." said Sovereign.

Vlad had the urge to stop him right now. If it explodes then Maddie and Daniel will perish and he will never get what he wants.

"I was surprised when I found out you were a halfa as well. However it did make sense after a bit of research. The mysterious Wisconsin ghost, the series of robberies throughout the years, your case of ecto acne in college, and your relationship with the Fentons. You may believe yourself to be invincible, Vlad, however nothing is hidden from me for long." said Sovereign.

He pressed a button. A large telescope sprouted from the roof of the tower and pointed at the city. The monitor turned on to show the image of the approaching Ghostly Island. Vlad glared with hatred in his eyes at the Sovereign.

* * *

Danielle opened the door to her abandoned apartment when her ghost sense went off. She quickly turned into Dani Phantom and looked inside. She relaxed when she saw it was Sapphire. 

"Sapphire, you're early." said Dani.

The rock made ghost held out a piece of paper which Dani looked at and saw it was a map. She looked at the X marked on the map and it was outside of the city. Sapphire pointed closely at the map as Dani looked at it closely.

"Sovereign? Here? He's here. This X marks his hideout, right?" asked Dani.

Sapphire nodded. Dani put her hand to her head and sighed.

"Why? He's got something to do with that island and it can only mean bad news." said Dani.

She looked out the window and at the approaching floating island.

* * *

Outside the City Hall the Fentons hailed a large taxi-van. It came up and they jumped in. 

"We need to make a stop at our house and then we need to get to the Police Station." said Maddie,

"Danny, you and Jazz stay put. This ghost is too large for us bring you two along." said Jack.

"What makes you think we would have come along." said Jazz.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off.

Suddenly something large jumped onto the taxi which caused the drive to scream and pull over and crashed into a building. The roof was turn off and everyone got a good look at the monster. It was a massive Ghostly Frog!

"Back off you putrid amphibian! Thanks for teaching me how to spell 'amphibian', honey." said Jack,

"No problem." said Maddie.

Jack pulled out a Fenton Bazooka and fired but the Frog opened its mouth and swallowed the blast and spit it back at the ghost hunter. Maddie pushed Jack out of the way as the blast flew at him. The Ghostly Frog roared and jumped at the humans. Danny quickly ran behind some bushes and transformed into his ghost form.

He flew straight at the Ghostly Frog and tried to punch it but the frog lashed out its tong and grabbed him. It rammed him into the walls of the buildings in the neighborhood and sent him straight to the ground. Jazz pulled out the Jack-O-Nine Tails and lashed it out at the Frog. It grabbed the frog and it exploded.

Danny quickly transformed back into his human form as Jack and Maddie got back up.

"Well it looks we've got more problems than that Ghostly Island. Those must be the ghosts that are keeping people from leaving." said Danny,

"We better hurry and get our stuff and get to that island, Jack." said Maddie.

"Right, sweetie." said Jack.

* * *

"So all I have to do is take care of this little thing. No problem and I should be back." 

Danielle Fenton paced nervously across the floor in Matt's room with Matt and Allegra watching her.

"Dani, could you please sit down. You're making us nervous and you're a little jumpy." said Matt,

"Who's jumpy? Am I jumpy?" asked Danielle, stopping her pace.

Allegra chuckled at this.

"Let's put it this way. You like you're ghost half is about to jump out of your human skin." she said.

"How can you guys make jokes at a time like this? I come here to say something and . . . Forget it." said Danielle.

She walked towards the window but Matt and Allegra ran up and stopped her.

"It's about Sovereign's newest creation isn't it? It's on the news and people are frightened." said Matt.

Danielle looked at both of them and smiled tearfully.

"I came here to say thank you." said Danielle,

"For what?" asked Allegra, almost fearful.

"For everything." said Danielle.

She embraced both of them tightly. They returned the gesture for they knew what was going. She broke away and transformed into her ghost form. She flew straight out the window and headed for the forests.

She could not bring her friends along this time. Danny and the others were dealing with Sovereign's forces. This gave her the chance to go straight for the madman himself. She would stop him for good and then she would be able to see her friends and Danny again.

The problem was that her stubborn nature hid the small amount of fear of the thought that she might not make it back alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Good thing we are not going far! All of this equipment and your husband is pretty heavy." shouted the pilot,

"We'll need every bit of it and him!" said Maddie over the noise of the helicopter.

Danny and Jazz looked as the helicopter took off. Danny quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and flew into the city. He had to find Danielle and fast. She might know what to do since this was her villain.

Mr. Storm looked to see Dani Phantom fly over the streets with the rock ghost known as Sapphire chasing after her from the ground at high speed. A student that was traveling with him and a few others from Angel's Wings Elementary gasped she flew by.

"You think she can stop it?" asked a student,

"Of course she can." said a voice.

They looked to see Crystal, the daughter of Detective Bailey who Dani rescued from Devian's henchmen a while back.

"Not directly, Crystal, but knowledge is power and her mission is just as important as the Fentons." said her father.

* * *

The chopper pilot settled down on the huge Ghostly Island. Jack and Maddie and technician who volunteered to come leapt out of the copter and began unloading. 

"This thing seems to be heading to land, Mrs. Fenton. We're fairly level now but when it climbing over things I may not be able to take off." said the pilot,

"Who's in charge of this mission?" asked Maddie.

"You are, Mayor Vlad insisted and my orders came from the mayor himself." said the pilot,

"Then we should try to get inside this thing." said Maddie.

"Good thing I brought a whole bunch of useless junk like the Fenton Ghost Drill or the Fenton Ghost Bomb." said Jack,

"Um, Mr Fenton. Is it such a good idea to blow a whole in this thing? It's ticking like a bomb and placing explosives on the shell could set it off." said the technician.

"I doubt that. We could have blasted it from when it was still out in open sea." said a voice.

Valerie landed on the island with her glider and stepped off.

"I doubt whoever sent this would allow it blow up on anything else but their orders." said Valerie,

"Its hollow." said the technician.

"What? Hollow? But it's a Ghostly Island." said the pilot,

"Not exactly. The ecto energy that I detected it located deeper in the island. Like its being used as batteries." said Valerie.

"Makes sense for it to be hollow. Look at where the bottom of this thing is relative to the water. For something so big it awfully floats high on the water." said the technician,

"And what about that red glowing eye in the centre?" asked the pilot.

"It looks more like some kind of inner tube." said Maddie,

"The thing seems to be in the plug filling the centre hole of the tube while the tube itself is filled with ecto gas." said Valerie.

"I don't know about that but according to the Fenton Ghostly X-ray machine the plug looks like its brain while sphere sitting above it is suspended in Ectoranium. No ghost could penetrate the out hull of this thing. They can't touch this stuff." said Jack,

"Pilot, take our technician friend back to the land." said Maddie.

"WHAT?" asked the pilot,

"You heard her now move!" said Valerie.

"What will you three do here?" asked the technician,

"Just do it! My husband and I are in charge and that's an order! Now do it!" said Maddie.

The pilot nodded and the technician jumped on and headed back to Angel's Wings. Valerie looked at the Fentons as they placed explosives and detonated it. It exploded and green gas started to escape from the interior. Jack and Maddie covered their noses from the putrid smell.

* * *

Sovereign chuckled softly at the screen which showed the Fentons and Valerie jump into the monster he created. Vlad gasped in horror. Maddie was going into the stomach of a living bomb. 

"Too bad, Vlad. You're one true entering the belly of the beast. Nothing she does will change the monster's course and just to make it more exciting." said Sovereign.

He pressed a button on the dash board.

"Attention all units. Start moving the citizens towards the centre towards the city. Attack the harbor and leave no boats unsunk." said Sovereign.

He chuckled evilly and watched.

"Too bad, Vlad. There is nothing you can do to save. She will die alone with the man who stole her from you. You can't do anything to save her because the Ectoranium prevents your ghost powers from going into the belly of my creation to save her." said Sovereign,

"You will pay for this with your life I guarantee it, Sovereign! No one threatens the woman I love!" said Vlad.

"The problem is that she never loved you the way you loved her." said Sovereign.

He laughed evilly as Vlad out of room in rage. He turned to the computer and started typing. Vlad looked at the screen through the corner of his eye and saw what was on it.

PASSWORD: THE LATE DANI PHANTOM

Vlad looked for a second and then smirked. He would have his revenge on Sovereign if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Giant Ghostly Frogs jumped out from the water and latched onto the boats in the harbor and sunk them with ease. Rough waves clashed against the boats and frogs landed on them and their tongs easily ripped the hulls to pieces and left the boats to sink. It was easy for the Ghostly Frogs to take out the boats. 

Waves in the bay started to become highly dangerous.

* * *

Danny found Sam, Tucker, and Jazz back at the house they were renting. 

"How bad is it, Danny?" asked Sam,

"The whole city's surrounded, the roads are all blocked, and the frogs are trying to move everyone into the centre. If that Ghostly Island gets here with us all trapped then we're finished." said Danny.

"Where's Danielle?" asked Tucker,

"I haven't seen her since this morning. I tried to call her but no answer." said Danny.

"That's because she isn't here anymore." said a voice.

They looked to see Matt and Allegra jump in through the open window.

"I think she went after Sovereign." said Matt,

"Went after Sovereign? How does she know where he is?" asked Danny,

"We saw her flying into the forest with Sapphire. It's a good bet that he knows where Sovereign is hold up." said Allegra.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Valerie landed into a pitch black room. Maddie heard Jack rummaging through the bag and the light of a flashlight illuminated the room. It was 10 meters wide and deep and 5 meters high. A burnt oder filled the air of the room. 

"Jack, you smell that?" asked Maddie,

"Ectoplasm. Seems like this room was an Ectoplasm storage chamber." said Jack.

"Makes sense with all of the holes on the floor to drain it." said Valerie,

"Which means we can use that trick which got us in here in the first place to go deeper." said Maddie.

"Good thing I packed more Fenton Ghost Bombs just in case." said Jack.

He placed a bomb in one of the holes and ran towards the walls with Maddie and Valerie as a loud snapping in addition to a loud bang was heard. They looked to see a crack that was several centimeters. They quickly jumped down it and landed in a fire escape.

"This looks like the main access stair well. The guy was clever adapting a fire escape stairway like that." said Maddie,

They walked down the stairs for several minutes until they finally reached the bottom of it. The room down at the bottom was sealed but Valerie's ecto radar indicated the sealed had a half a meter of liquid ectoplasm slowly being drained. They also noticed a large pipe come out of the room ran along the floor, turned at the wall, and went up through the ceiling.

Jack placed his hand against the pipe and then placed his ear against it.

"It's vibrating slightly. It's probably pumping the ectoplasm in the room." said Jack,

"Whoever made something this big could not have fed it without it being seen before it got in reach. This thing is living off of ectoplasm." said Valerie.

"Of course. It grew in the ocean with it being fed ectoplasm internally rather than externally." said Maddie.

She traced the pipe's path.

"Put in several layers of tanks with pipes feeding the contents to the bottommost one which probably contains high pressure, high capacity pumps. That arrangement makes most of the gravity helps feed the pumps. The pumps' coming out of the main pipe at all different levels forms a distribution network. The control room may be above this one." said Maddie,

"I have no idea what you said dear but if there is a control above than I got the perfect to get up here." said Jack.

He fired the Fenton Bazooka at the ceiling but nothing happened.

* * *

Dani and Sapphire looked at the dark castle that loomed over the forest. Sapphire plunged his arms into the ground and large diamonds sprouted from the earth and took out the guards and plunged into the castle walls. Dani and Sapphire went intangible and flew in through the walls. They ran through the hallways taking out any guards that spotted them. 

Vlad Plasmius smiled as Dani and Sapphire ran through the hall. This was his chance to get rid of Sovereign. He slipped through the wall and chuckled evilly. Dani and Sapphire soon found an open door and walked in.

They looked to see hundreds of glass tubes containing cybernetic creatures that were held in suspended animation. This lab reminded Dani a little too much of her origin. She remembered how she felt helpless as she grew within a glass tank filled with liquid on life support. How it shattered open and she fell to the ground gasping for air and tangled in her long hair which grew as she grew and since it was like she was twelve years old the hair looked like it was not cut in twelve years.

She remembered the pain of the cuts she felt from the shattered glass all over the floor as she hit it. She touched the glass tube which held one of the monsters.

"It's a like nightmare coming back to me. Will I ever be free of it?" she muttered.

She turned away from the glass tube and continued to walk further into the lad. Suddenly a tongue lashed out and grabbed Sapphire and rammed him into the wall. Dani looked to see a Ghostly Frog glaring at her with red eyes as it lunged at her. She dodged and jumped above and aimed a kick straight down to its head.

It had no effect and frog knocked her off and slammed her into one of the tanks. Suddenly Dani's figure started to glow red. The frog looked at she stood up and a red blazing orb appeared in her hand and she launched it at the frog. It slammed into the beast and it caught on fire.

It roared as the flames burned its skin and fell over. Dani quickly grabbed and tossed it into the air where it hit the wall with a loud blow. She gasped for air.

* * *

Vlad typed away at the machine and input the password. 

PASSWORD: THE LATE DANI PHANTOM

With a smile he ordered the Ghostly Island to change course and head for the castle. The Ghostly Island turned away from the city and started to crawl onto land and head for the castle. With an evil smile he laughed out loud.

* * *

Dani ran towards Sapphire and tried to pull him out. 

"Can you make it?" asked Dani.

Sapphire nodded but they both heard a clapping down. Sapphire glared as the Sovereign stepped out of the shadows smiling at them. Dani looked up with wide eyes as Sovereign walked towards them taking long strides.

"Must have been a good fight." said Sovereign,

"You're Sovereign, aren't you? Stop that thing right now!" shouted Dani.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Sovereign,

"Because I can get rid of you anytime I wish!" said Dani.

"Without me than your friends will also die so you cannot harm me. I have the power to save your friends." said Sovereign.

That sentence stopped Dani from lashing out at the evil man.

"Of course that can only happen if you and Sapphire stand down. As we speak the city and everyone in it is about to be destroyed. Come and allow me to show." said Sovereign.

Dani and Sapphire looked at each other and followed Sovereign.

* * *

Danny and his friends fought with all their might against the Ghostly Frogs when a large sound of movement caught their eyes. They looked to see the Ghostly Island crawl up on land but not into the city and crawl through the forest.

* * *

Valerie used her laser to slowly cut through the wall. It worked after 5 minutes and they jumped in. They jumped into the control room where a control panel with gauges, lights, and switches. There was also a monitor embedded into the control panel. 

They walked up and saw a dial next to the monitor. Valerie turned the dial to 1 and an image appeared on the monitor through a camera with lens covered in green ectoplasm. Maddie turned the dial to 3 and the image turned to the red glowing sphere on the outside of the island.

"Their monitoring cameras. They must have been used to monitor the growth process and the construction." said Maddie,

"Why don't we place a couple of bombs and then get out of here?" asked Jack.

"This thing is a ghostly and living bomb. If you set of some charges then everything blows up. We should try to deactivate it or turn it back to sea." said Valerie,

"Turn the dial to number 8, please." said Maddie.

Valerie did so and the image of a large cavern that was curved and strange threads seemed the space. There was also a pipe that was stuck to the wall and ended with a nozzle.

"It looks like the pipes to spray ectoplasm into the open volume where it disperses." said Jack,

"And those threads must actually be nerves that actually absorb it and carry it to the rest of the creature." said Maddie.

"The question is how powerful is the bomb if the creature is living off of ectoplasm?" asked Valerie,

"Good point. With all of the high pumps we have seen this thing could have emptied in five minutes." said Jack.

"There is one thing we have not taken into the consideration. It's being controlled by a robotic brain so when it is destroyed it kills all electrical activity and set the ectoplasm off. This is bad." said Maddie,

"So it's like a ghost island but driven by a robot brain that will cause the ectoplasm to destroy the entire city?" asked Jack.

"That's what she said." said Valerie,

"We need to stop the pipes from pumping anymore ectoplasm into the creature." said Maddie.

"But how?" asked Valerie,

"The nozzle at the end of cavern that the camera 8 showed us. We need to use the pipe to seal of all pumping in the air and then get out of here." said Maddie.

"Or we could place some Fenton Ghost Bomb onto the pipes to spring a leak cut of the supply." said Jack,

"Either way is fine by me." said Valerie.

* * *

Sovereign led Dani and Sapphire into the church like lab and walked up the monitor. He smiled evilly. 

"We can even hear the countdown. I always did love such dramatic moments." said Sovereign.

He pressed the button and turned to smile at the image but his eyes widened.

"It can't be!"

It was not in the city but it was moving towards his castle. He started typing fast and Dani and Sapphire looked the monitor. Something happened that Sovereign did not expect.

"It couldn't have moved here on its own! Unless, it was Plasmius . . . This is his doing!" said Sovereign.

Now Dani knew what happened. Vlad has reprogrammed the island to detonate when it reach Sovereign's castle. Sovereign banged against the controls and sighed.

"Looks like I will have to start all over again. See you around, little Phantom." said Sovereign.

He made a move to escape but Dani flew right in front of him and grabbed his collar.

"Hold it!" said Dani,

"Foolish Girl! I cannot stop the explosion so it's over!" said Sovereign.

"I'm taking into the police." said Dani,

"Right." said Sovereign, laughing.

Suddenly a blast of energy erupted from Sovereign's hand and sent Dani flying straight into the wall. Sapphire jumped at Sovereign but the made dodged his strike and gave him an uppercut and grabbed the rock ghost's head and rammed him into the ground and sent him into the wall next to Dani.

"You think I have spent time to see how much power the human body can hold. My power put me beyond any feeble ghost." said Sovereign,

"Maybe any feeble ghost but you don't anything about me." said Dani.

"You? The only thing to know is that you're nothing but a clone, a duplicate, a shadow, a fake, a mere rip-off of the real Danny Phantom. Still if you are interested in dying." said Sovereign.

Dani quickly moved to the door which caused Sovereign to laugh. The girl closed the door and blasted the controls. She looked and glared at the madman.

"Let's see you escape after I am done." said Dani.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 14 

The massive green glowing tentacles of the Ghostly Island crawled through the dark misty forests outside of Angel's Wings towards its newest target. The castle of its creator, the man known as the Sovereign. In the city the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom faced off an army of Ghostly Frogs that were created to take over the city and hold the citizens inside until the island arrived and exploded at midnight. However there was a setback.

Vladimir 'Vlad' Master otherwise known as Vlad Plasmius reprogrammed it to destroy Sovereign's castle when he saw how Maddie, the woman he loved with all of his heart entered the belly of the beast. He infiltrated the main computer and reprogrammed the island tom home so it would destroy its creator and his failure of a 'daughter' the clone of Danny Phantom known as Danielle 'Dani' Phantom who had trapped herself along with her ally the rock ghost named Sapphire and the villain Sovereign in the madman's own lair where a final showdown was about to begin. The island is now 15 minutes away from detonation and while Danny and his friends take down the army of Ghostly Frogs, while Jack along with Maddie and Valerie attempt to disable the bomb, Dani and Sapphire are about to face down the man behind it all. Within the lab Dani stepped away from the door she sealed as Sovereign hovered into the air landed on the ground.

"Pitiful little half ghosts. Mindlessly using their powers of their reason whether or selfish or not. I have known of Vlad's pitiful obsession with Maddie Fenton the moment I found out he was a half ghost. He would have had less trouble if he just overshadowed her into divorcing her husband but like all the pitiful fools he was more of a talker. He sent his ghosts to kill Jack rather than break the man's heart like he apparently did 20 years ago." said Sovereign,

"Don't compare me and my brother to that fruit loop. Danny and I do what we do because we have to. There wouldn't be anyone else to protect humanity from the ghost attacks." said Dani.

"You call him your brother now? You still fail to recognize your place as a mere clone and nothing else? Your soul is only programmed to imitate the real Danny Phantom. There is nothing that can change it." said Sovereign,

"Shut up! You don't know the first thing about me!" shouted Dani.

"On the contrary, dear. I know a lot about cloning. It just so happens that cloning experiments have been tested since the last war. But when it ended the experiment was terminated and the remaining scientist left his service to continue his research." said Sovereign,

"I guess that makes you him right. You seem just like the mad scientist type." said Dani.

"Indeed. I have taken the experiments and exceeded the limits that humanity believed to have found. There are no limits in terms of power that humanity can possess. You wonder why my body looks so young if I am supposed to be around 80 years old?" said Sovereign,

"Why are we even talking when this place is about to explode? Not even you can survive." said Dani.

"Come, come, and don't be so morose. I can at least spare some idle conversation before we end this business once and for all. I warn you that when I finish you I will be entertaining another friend of yours." said Sovereign,

"Who will you be torturing this time?" asked Dani, glaring deeply at the madman.

"It is funny you should ask for it is the original Danny Phantom that I shall have honor of entertaining before his final fall." said Sovereign, looking deeply at the girl, annoyed that she only glared and did not show any signs of panic.

Sapphire stepped in front of the ghost girl and leveled his spear like arms at his creator.

"Sapphire, stop. Nothing is going now that we're here. You being created by him was pre-determined." said Dani,

"Quite correct, young Phantom. The world had set up its grand chessboard centuries ago with wars being waged one after another. It was back when your older self was too young to even understand the concept of war. As of now this war comes to a close with one side's king facing its queen." said Sovereign, nodding at Dani who spread her arms to acknowledge.

With that said Sovereign's hand started to glow dim firelight and he held his palm out in front of him. Dani and Sapphire prepared themselves as a smoky pale white beam lanced from the palm. Dani was only surprised but not caught off guard and already jumped to avoid the blast. She fired several ecto bolts but Sovereign's eyes glowed deeper red and the eight ecto green glowing energy bolts winked out of existence which caused Dani to gasp.

She didn't relent and avoided the madman's energy beams and kept on the offensive. Sapphire lunched forward and released a sharp large shard which flew straight at Sovereign. The madman cackled and flicked his wrist which sent the shard flying back towards the one who threw it. Sapphire ducked with shard missing him by only an inch.

Dani pressed forward without glancing back at her comrade as she rushed Sovereign firing a barrage of ecto bolts at point blank range. Sovereign only sneered with his arms crossed as Dani continued to fire at him. Everything slowed down and Dani saw hundreds of ecto bolts which she fired floating between her and her enemy. She felt a force tugging at the ecto bolts and she struggled under the pressure of something preying on her body and lifting her into the air.

Suddenly she was sent careening backwards. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she connected painfully with the wall and collapsed into a numb haze. Sapphire knelt down to help her out and they looked to see Sovereign levitating into the air again with mad laughter escaping his throat.

"Poor little fool. You know nothing of the evil you face nor the enormity of the mistake you made challenging me. Now suffer the consequences!" shouted Sovereign.

With that said all of lights in the room went out.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" shouted Valerie. 

She used her laser drill to try and slice the pipes containing the ectoplasm needed to feed the gigantic beast. Jack and Maddie were at the main pipe trying to turn the wheel and cut of the supply of ectoplasm coming from the remaining storage rooms. She gritted her teeth as she continued to slice open the pipes. Ectoplasm splattered across the metallic floor that made up the interior of the Ghostly Island.

She smiled as Maddie and Jack finally closed off the valve and ectoplasm stopped the sound of the plumbing. She sighed happily knowing that the beast would not get any stronger. Before celebration could commence a roar was heard and Valerie looked to see a giant pincer lunge at her. The Huntress' muscles in her legs tensed as she flipped out of the way and Jack and Maddie leveled their weapons on the newly sighted monstrosity.

It was a giant metallic insect of some kind with glowing green eyes. Valerie ecto radar went off and it showed ecto energy puling from inside the beast. A ghost was powering that robot. Valerie quickly dodged another pincer attack by back flipping and jumped at the beast. Her suit enhanced her body suit which came in handy as she let out a punch that went straight into the face of the creature and the blow forced it back a few feet and it staggered from the strength of its prey.

Jack and Maddie fired several rounds of volley which hit the creature and it roared as it turned to see its newly sighted targets. It lunged straight at them but Valerie flew straight in on her glider and rammed into the instectoid like beast. She rammed into the wall and her leg pressed a switch which sent volt of electricity through the beast. It roared and suddenly a mouth like hinge opened from the bottom of its shell a light was seen inside which was Valerie needed to know before powerful beam blasted from the mouth and flew straight up as Valerie ducked and the beam missed her by a few inches.

Valerie saw the mouth like hinge begin to close and she fired a volley straight into it with her impressive aim. The creature roared and smoke erupted from its metallic form. Valerie flew back as the creature exploded and metallic parts flew everywhere. Jack and Maddie ran for cover to shield themselves from the debris.

Valerie looked at the remains and gasped. A giant ghost like brain with red glowing eyes sprouted from the remains of the metallic monster.

"So the ghost finally shows itself. This just got a whole lot easier." said Valerie, smiling at the creature.

Blue transparent tentacles sprouted from the brain and lunged at her. She pressed a button on her suit and two ecto shields appeared around her arms and she held them out to block the attack. With her enhanced strength and shields Valerie held of the attacks of the ghost. Maddie quickly pulled out a Fenton Bazooka and took careful aim.

With careful aiming she fired a blast which hit the ghostly monster right on and sent it flying into the wall. Valerie flew in close and fired all of her weapons at point blank range. The creature screamed as the attacks hit and as it reverted back to ectoplasm which it was made from. Jack, Maddie, and Valerie gathered around the remains of the beast and looked down at it.

A sudden shake got their attention.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Valerie,

"Right." said Jack and Maddie.

* * *

Dani pushed herself up on her elbows and breathed heavily. Without any lights the room had plunged into darkness. Her pupils strained to take some shred of light in the pitch black chamber. Her smartest strategy was to fine the twin glowing lights that were the eyes of Sovereign but if he either hid them or closed them he eliminated any chance of finding him at the moment. 

She could feel Sapphire close to her as he was trying to protect her from any surprise attack.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't find you." muttered Dani.

Dani glimpsed a flash red before was the all the warning she needed when lightning flashed in her direction. She dove and used her powers to make some light as she sprawled across the floor. Sapphire quickly released a speared diamond shared into the air and they could tell that the rock made ghost hit something substantial but Sovereign uttered no cry of pain. Dani knew that they lost him again as she stood up and stumbled.

She needed to pull herself together if she wanted to win. She looked around and tried to find some direction in the darkness without letting her position get spotted by the enemy. Suddenly another beam fired and hit the wall next to her and released a shower of sparks which gave her an idea. It was clear Sovereign was see without an even a minimum amount of light and in order to gain the advantage they needed to see.

Luckily the attention was drawn away from her when Sapphire used the shower of sparks as an advantage as it lid up the room and found his enemy. He released diamond shards which Sovereign returned with his energy beams. She squinted her eyes in concentration she managed to hypothesize Sovereign's location and ran forward. She collided with the madman.

She judged that she was clinging to his back and charged an ecto ball and plunged it into his back.

"Sapphire shoot the walls! Hit the wires and short circuit them!" shouted Dani.

Sovereign howled in rage and swiped at her, grabbing a fist full of hair he attempted to throw her off. Sapphire fired diamond shards everywhere which caused the chamber to be lit in electricity as the sound of it crackled across the air. Sovereign's hand finally grabbed Dani's forearm and he hurled her away with great strength. She slid across the floor and the elastic band for her pony tail was torn off leaving Dani's hair to fall across her face and shoulders as she looked up.

She sensed Sovereign was stalking towards her. Just as the madman towered over her she jumped and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. She opened her mouth and unleashed the Ghostly Wail. The Sovereign yelled in pain from the force of the attack.

Dani released and stopped the attack to save her strength and Sapphire lunged at Sovereign. The rock made ghost slashed the Sovereign and Dani unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. He groaned and was slumped down to the ground, motionless. Dani grunted and limped over to Sapphire.

They both looked closely at the body of the madman and moved forward to see if he was alive.

They never even got close.

Sovereign's body stirred causing the two heroes to halt in terror as he soundlessly rose and any cuts or wounds he got vanished and left nothing but pale white skin.

"My, my, we are in trouble." said Sovereign.

Before Dani knew what happened a crushing force restricted around her neck which caused her arms to fly up to her neck but there was nothing to grasp. Sapphire ran to help her but Sovereign let out a telekinetic wave which sent him flying back. Dani looked as Sovereign smiled at her with glee in his red eyes. She looked and noticed his black gloved hands were glowing with wires that connected the glove right into Sovereign's skin.

She opened her mouth and let out another Ghostly Wail which hit the gloved hand and electricity sparked and for the first time in the confrontation Sovereign howled in agonized fury. With his concentration broken Dani flew at with him with green glowing fist and slammed it into Sovereign's face. The Ghost Girl landed as Sapphire ran up beside her and stayed close as she gasped for breath.

"So that's how we hurt him." said Dani.

Sovereign straightened up with hate burning in red eyes and Dani and Sapphire shrank back. He slowly advanced towards them and they both knew the battle wasn't over.

* * *

Danny's Cryokineses froze the last of the attacking Ghostly Frogs. He sighed as the others lowered their weapons. 

"Phantom!" shouted a voice.

That looked to see a man dressed in a trench coat and a woman dressed a police officer's uniform run up towards them.

"The Ghostly Island is now in the forest and is moving somewhere. I don't know what's going on but it's moving in the direction your little sister went a few hours ago." said the man,

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I am John Bailey and this is my wife, Jenny. Your little sister helped save my daughter a while back we know about her human disguise which we chose to keep a secret in repaying her for helping us. She went towards the forest a while ago and now that island is following her." said Detective Bailey,

"Thanks. I think I know where to find her now." said Danny.

He quickly took off and saw the Ghostly Island and followed it. He needed to find Danielle before it was too late. John and Jenny jumped into their car and followed him through the forest.

* * *

Another flash of lightning fired through the room. Dani darted through the chaos and she fired ecto bolts at her deadly adversary and wondered where Sapphire was on the room. Sovereign was instantly upon her and fired another blast of lightning but not before Dani created an ecto shield which blocked it. The shield saved her life but it the fight left her exhausted and she fell to her knees. 

She was helpless at Sovereign's feet.

Sapphire quickly and fearlessly leaped into view and concealed Dani behind him as he released shard after shard. With a casual flick of his wrist Sovereign sent them towards their owner with twice the speed. Dani looked up as ectoplasm spluttered on her. She sat up and caught a limp and quivering Sapphire.

Sovereign kicked him away from the girl and looked down at helpless little ghost girl.

"Pathetic. Why do you bother to fight? All you have done in your life is struggling to survive. Just give up, tell me that have I won and I will make sure that when you return to the chemicals that made it will be quick and painless." said Sovereign,

"Never, I don't give up and I don't beg." said Dani.

"Very well." said Sovereign.

He held out the machine glove that still functioned and gave him his powers he flashed a white glowing light that spelled doom for Dani. Sovereign gathered his energy for the killing blow. Sapphire groaned in pain and trembled with effort as he raised his head and gazed up as Dani was about to be finished. The ghost girl had no more strength to fight.

He had something to give to her. The mutagen that made him so powerful was what gave Sovereign his psionic powers. It enhanced his mental abilities far beyond human limits as well as it enhanced his physical abilities. Sapphire had seen it had no limit for ghosts and knew what was needed.

He willed himself to stand and created a small purple glowing shard and aimed carefully. It had to be perfect or they would all die. He created another shard and released both of them. One hit Sovereign's arms which caused him to roar and the purple glowing one embedded itself in Dani's arm.

She yelled in pain and felt something being injected into her. It spread through her body and suddenly she felt stronger. She opened her eyes to see her body glowing purple and looked at Sapphire. The rock made ghost made its imitation of a smile before closing its eyes.

She closed her eyes and opened them up with them glowing darker green as she looked Sovereign with great anger. She poured al of her newly acquired strength and let out a Ghostly Wail. Sovereign looked shocked as the attack hit him right on and sent him flying back through the doors that sealed the occupants into the room. He crashed through the doors and flew right into the laboratory.

Dani gasped for air as she trembled and limped out into the lab. This fight was coming to a close but time was running out. Sovereign stood up and breathed hard. His last electronic glove was short circuited which limited him to hand to hand combat which was something he was very unused to from years of using his subtle psionic powers. The madman was becoming mentally fatigue from using so much psychic energy to toy with his enemies.

Now he found himself without it when he was needing it very much. Dani was dragging herself across the floor into the lab. Sovereign looked at the computer and jumped over to it. He pressed a button and wires pulsed with electricity and the glass tubs containing monsters which he created as bioweapons over the years shattered from the electrical blasts.

"I know how good you are but now in your fatigue state it's not enough for this!" said Sovereign.

Dani looked in horror as the monsters stepped out of the glass tubes and purple glowing liquid splattered across the floor. The monsters stepped forward towards her and Sovereign smiled evilly. These creatures would destroy her and he would easily escape.

* * *

Danny flew after the Ghostly Island as it crawled through the forest and noticed a dark castle coming into view. That must be Sovereign's headquarters. He had to get Danielle out of there before the island exploded.

* * *

Sovereign stepped back as the creatures moved forward to destroy Dani and he opened a door and walked out with the intent to escape the castle. Dani stepped back as one of the giant creatures stepped forward. She could not fight these things and there was only 30 seconds before the place exploded. She heard a roar and looked at the door where Sovereign escaped. 

She gasped as Sovereign stepped back into the room as a large number of monsters slowly crept towards him. The madman stepped back into and bumped into one of his creations. He looked up and saw the creatures turn and look at him. It can't be.

They turned on him!

They slowly surrounded him and started to back him into the wall. A small growl caught Dani's attention and she looked up at the monster in front of her as it raised its hand and pointed to another door that lead out of the lab. She looked at the creature sadly. She would escape but these creatures would die.

She heard a growl and turned to see Sapphire limping towards her. She gasped and smiled happy that he survived. The creature growled and pressed her to take her friend and escaped. The creature did its best imitation of a smile as Dani smiled back and grabbed Sapphire and used her remaining strength to get Sapphire out of the lab and head towards the exit.

Sovereign looked as his creations all reached out to grab an arm of leg with their hands, claws, or tentacles. He put his hands together and concentrated with what was left his psychic powers to fight back. A ball of fire appeared in his hand and he held it out to fight his traitorous creations.

* * *

The Ghostly Island had finally reached its target and the countdown was now 15 seconds and Danny was still nowhere near the castle. He had a look of desperation on his face as he worried about Danielle.

* * *

Dani ran through the halls using what was left of her ghost powers to carry Sapphire as they made it through the hall. 

10

They made a turn at the left.

9

She saw the door with word exit marked on it.

8

Danny kept flying as fast as he could.

7

Valerie, Jack, and Maddie flew right out of the island on Valerie's glider and flew as fast as they could.

6

Dani made a dash to the door.

5

John and Jenny Bailey drove on the path with their car and saw the Ghostly Island wrapping the dark castle up with its tentacles as it latched in to its programmed target.

4

Vlad smiled as he watched from the distance and saw Maddie safe and out of the monster.

3

Dani was just inches from the door.

2

Danny stopped when saw Valerie with his mom and dad.

1

Dani's hand touched the door.

0

The Ghostly Island glowed green and then exploded. The castle it latched onto exploded from close proximity and the debris fell everywhere. Into the forest, into the river, it fell everywhere. The explosion lit up the night sky as Danny looked on with a look of dread at the explosion.

Fire spread everywhere, burning everything it touched. It was over.

Danny flew down above the ground fairly close to the debris.

"Danielle! Danielle! Danielle!" shouted Danny.

He looked everywhere for the little girl. She had to have survived the explosion. He flew around for a complete 5 minutes trying to find the girl.

He heard something and looked down at the river. The rock made ghost known as Sapphire crawled onto dry land and put down something that Danny quickly recognized. The girl had transformed back into her human form.

"Danielle!"

He landed down in front of her and he noticed her injuries. Her clothes were torn, her elastic band was torn off leaving her hair all across her face, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked down at her face as she seemed to by sleeping.

"Danielle, wake up! Come on, Danielle!" said Danny.

He put hand to her cheek and then to her neck to find her pulse. He never got the chance when a screaming gasp and series of coughing stopped him when Danielle opened her tired blue eyes with a shiver. Danny sighed on relief and slowly picked the girl up. The girl clung helplessly to him as he slowly stood up.

He looked at the burning flames that was once the castle of a madman. Danielle went ahead and put an end of it. She somehow saved the world from a disaster and she managed to it all on her own.

He looked down at her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Vlad watched them from the distance with a form of distaste. The little brat survived but at least Sovereign did not make it out. He smiled at the blazing inferno. 

* * *

Danielle groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself in a bed and she took off the covers and looked around. She looked and heard the door open.

"You're up." said a voice.

She looked and saw Danny sit by the bed.

"How do you feel?" asked Danny,

"Like I got run over by a truck." said Danielle.

Danny smiled.

"You final managed to do it. Sovereign's lab was completely destroyed." said Danny.

Danielle smiled and the door opened.

"Dani!" shouted two voices.

Matt and Allegra ran in and hugged the girl. Danielle smiled happily. It was finally over. She had her friends, she had a family, and she had a home to go to.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 15 

It was beautiful day in Angel's Wings. The sky was clear and the shined down on the city. The city had been busy recovering from the army of Ghostly Frogs that had besieged the city. Ever since the explosion in forests about three days ago people had slowly been getting back to work.

Danielle had been walking through the city observing the activity. It seemed like she woke up from a dream. The Ghostly Cybernetic monsters, the mutant humanoids, the confrontation with Sovereign, it all seemed to be a dream. Her face was bandaged from the fight with Sovereign and her clothes were now a simple white T-shirt with black shorts.

She had her hair done back into a pony tail as she looked around.

She and Sapphire were lucky. They were on the waterside of the castle when the bomb went off they were pushed far away enough to miss the debris. Danielle was easily knocked out from exhaustion but Sapphire had grabbed a log and swam them to shore.

Se would later awake in a bed inside house Danny and his family was renting in Angel's Wings with all of her injuries bandaged. She walked through the busy city and the people ignored her presence. With pure dumb luck when Sovereign released all of his creations they turned on him they pointed the way for her and Sapphire. She made it and now it seemed to be over.

Just like that.

"Hey, Danielle!" shouted a voice.

She perked up the sound of her name. She turned to see Danny and Jazz walking up to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny,

"I'm just taking a stroll. I decided to take a break after everything that happened." said Danielle.

"Good idea." said Jazz,

"Danielle, you want hang out with us before we head out? We hardly get to do anything without being attacked." said Danny.

Danielle was excited. She needed a day like this.

"You got it big bro." said Danielle,

"Big bro?" asked Danny.

Danielle blushed as rubbed the back of her had. That was no something she intended to say but before se could answer Danny's hand was on her head and she looked up.

"Having a little sister might not be all that bad." said Danny.

That caused the girl to hug the teen. Danny hugged her back and she pulled away and she walked with the two teens down the street. This day suddenly got brighter.

* * *

"SEARCH! Keep searching!" shouted a voice.

Devian stood amongst the debris of Sovereign's castle. Destroyers and Messengers throwing large pieces of debris everywhere as they searched.

"Devian, why are we even searching? There's no way anyone could have survived that explosion." said a Messenger,

"Don't question me! You will redeem yourself if you managed to find the boss whether he is dead or alive!" said Devian.

The Messenger flinched and went back to work. One came upon something and dug through the debris.

"Sir, I found something!" said a Messenger.

Devian walked forward and they saw a number of bodies that weren't human.

"What are these?" asked Devian,

"They are the master's creations. But why are they all together?" asked the Messenger.

"Cut them apart!" said Devian.

They started tearing the bodies away and soon enough there was a human body inside. It was Sovereign. His body looked badly burned but otherwise he was alive. These creatures had all ganged up on him but when the explosion it they were fused together by the purple mutagen that made them and protected the one they intended to destroy. How ironic.

"Get these failures away from him!" said Devian.

Sovereign would rise again. When that day came none of his enemies would be safe. It was only much later when Danny saved the whole world from the asteroid and when Vlad Plasmius was exiled into space was when Sovereign would be able to fully recover. His empire would be rebuilt, his army remade, his power restored, and he would ensure his enemies would be crushed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 16 

It was over. It was finally over. Vlad Plasmius had attempted to replace and humiliate Danny Phantom with a new team known as the Master Blasters and it almost worked. However an asteroid was knocked towards Earth by a satellite Vlad placed exploding which led Vlad to reveal his dual identify to the world and promised to save it in return for $5000 billion dollars and complete control of the world.

However the asteroid was composed of an anti-ghost substance known as Ectoranium making untouchable to himself and any other ghosts. Since he was unable to save the planet or return home now that his former friend Jack Fenton took the ship and the fact he would be forever hunted he was stranded in space for what it seems like forever. Danny Phantom has been hailed as a hero of the world in his identity is out as well. However he is a hero and along side his friends and family works to make the world better for humans and ghosts.

Tucker is the mayor of Amity Park and has worked to make things so much better. Jack and Maddie now fight ghost along side their son and Danny and Sam are now officially together. Valerie has become an ally of Danny as well now that she understands everything. It all seems well but a new threat has emerged.

Not so long ago in the city of Angel's Wings there was a plot hatched by a criminal mastermind known as Sovereign. He was a scientist skilled in the area of genetic engineering. He was slowly gaining power through the underworld and had created humanoid and ghostly androids to do his bidding. However he was thwarted by Danny's younger clone Danielle 'Dani' Phantom with help of a ghostly android known as Sapphire.

After his Ghostly Island destroyed his lab he was presumed dead but he was saved and is now recovering. Once he has recovered Sovereign will enact his plans for revenge against his ghostly enemy. Danielle now packs up to head to Amity Park now that the city of Angel's Wings is safe but will she get there?

* * *

Through the dark star light sky flew a small girl with white hair. On her back was a pack full of food that she brought along for the trip. She could hardly believe that Vlad was finally gone. She was heading to Amity Park to surprise Danny.

She remembered his and Jazz's promise. How they would bring her into their home because she was family even if she was a clone. Vlad Plasmius was gone for good, and she defeated Sovereign in their confrontation. She now believed a bright future was ahead of her.

A screech filled the air which stopped her flight as she looked around. That sound; she has heard of it before. She looked behind and gasped in horror. Winged Ghostly Gargoyles much like the ones sent after her by Sovereign once flew straight at her.

This can't be.

She defeated Sovereign.

She had no time to think though. There were thirty two of those winged horrors which was more than she could take one. She may have gotten stronger since last time she fought Ghostly Gargoyles but not enough to take on thirty two of them. She was reduced to running and dodging as they let loose a barrage of Ghostly Wails at her.

The amplified sounds of the wails echoed through the night and blasted through the forest below them. She quickly changed course releasing that she could not lead them to Amity Park without putting its people in danger. She flew up and fired a barrage of ecto blasts at them. She released a ghostly stinger which wrapped around several of the Gargoyles and shocked them.

She quickly let go and dodged another barrage of Ghostly Wails. She spun around in the air her figure glowed blue and water tornado sprouted from the forests below. It rammed into the Ghostly Gargoyles. It sent them flying back momentarily but they came back with another blast of Ghostly Wails.

Dani dodged the barrage of sound attacks by the ghostly androids. The sound waves ripped through the trees in forest they fought above. She dodged their claws and their sonic attacks. She brought her foot down on a Gargoyle's face and ducked as a claw swiped at her.

She turned and released her own Ghostly Wail which knocked them back. She landed in the forest and instantly hit but not for long. Her covered was smashed by a mutant humanoid called a Destroyer. She jumped as the creature sent another punch and sent a kick to its face and knocked it down.

Several laser blasts were fired by more Destroyers and she dodged. Suddenly a large claw swiped at her and sliced her shoulder. She looked up and gasped. A giant Ghostly Mantis looked down at with red eyes and swiped at her again.

She flipped back and dodged another punch by a Destroyer. She hovered up and looked to see all of the creatures know turning and bowing to something. She looked at where they were bowing and gasped. Her eyes went wide and all of her breath left her lungs.

A hovering figure with white hair, red eyes, and dressed in a black trench coat was seen. She quickly put all if her strength into one last Ghostly Wail and released it. Suddenly a white smokey beam fired and the forest erupted into an explosion.

* * *

Amity Park

Danny and Sam walked through the streets of the city looking at the clear sky with the full moon. They both had looks of happiness from the recent events. It was only a year since Danny got his ghost powers but the walk seemed like an eternity for them. They walked into the house with Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie waiting for them.

Maddie and Jack were there waiting for them as well. They both celebrated the night. Suddenly a screech was heard in the quiet air, an explosion was heard, and the scream of a little girl echoed through the streets of the streets which originated outside of Amity Park. They all stopped their celebrating as they heard the noises.

They ran out to see Ghostly Gargoyles flying through the sky towards the sea. Danny and Valerie gasped at how familiar those creatures were.

"Those are the same creatures we saw in Angel's Wings." said Jack,

"What could be going on?" asked Jazz.

A cough was heard a few yards away and they looked to see Danielle in her human form with her clothes torn, her body bruised and slashed, and she had a black eye.

"Danielle!" said Danny.

He instantly ran up to her as she collapsed. The poor girl was heavily beaten as small amounts of blood escaped her mouth. Danny shook her several times to wake her up. The others ran up to Danny as he looked over the small girl.

"I saw this girl in Angel's Wings." said Maddie,

"I can explain after we get her inside." said Danny.

"No . . . Time." Danielle coughed out.

Danny looked down at the girl.

"He's . . . Back . . . The Sovereign." said Danielle.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker held a gasp back but Jack, Maddie, and Valerie had confused looks on their faces. Danny quickly carried her into the house and got out the first aid kit.

"Danny who is this girl?" asked Maddie.

Danny sighed knowing he would have told the truth later but not like this.

"A while back Danielle showed up in my room saying that was mine and Jazz's cousin and I kind of believed her since we don't talk or see our family that much. I later found out she had ghost powers." said Danny,

"Impossible! She would have it to get it like you did." said Jack.

"No she didn't get it that way. She was born with these powers. She was a part of a series of imperfect clones." said Danny,

"Clones!" said Maddie, Jack, and Valerie.

"Let me guess, it was Vlad who cloned you." said Maddie,

"Yeah. He spied on me using the ghost fighting technology he gave Valerie a while back was working on the clones for months. I'm not sure how many he made but out of all them there were two of them that were most human were Danielle and a complete copy of me. Anyway Danielle showed up using her ghost powers against one of the clones and then I tried to question her but Vlad showed up and Danielle turned on me.

Later I woke up in Vlad's lab in Colorado where Vlad said he needed my mid-morph DNA to complete the exact copy. The rest of the clones, including Danielle, were nothing but tools for him. After she found out Vlad was using her she got me out and we destroyed Vlad's lab. She disappeared later after saying she would be back but I don't know where she went off." said Danny,

"But Danielle can't be a clone. She's not an exact replica of you." said Maddie.

"The reason why Vlad used her is because she wasn't an exact replica. She was more human that the rest but she did not know she was just an imperfection. Anyway she cam back later when her body was melting and she was trying to get to me to help her." said Danny,

"But Vlad told me Danielle was a ghost out to destroy him and I tracked her down before she could get to Danny. I caught her in her human form and saw her transforms when the house I followed her into collapsed." said Valerie.

"Vlad was going to melt her down so he could study her remains so he could make a better clone." said Danny,

"That is awful. Using a little girl like that even is she is a clone and then tries to destroy her. That's despicable." said Maddie.

"It's more than that. It's Vlad!" said Jack,

"Anyway I used Dad's ecto injector to stabilize her form and then she left to her own brand of good elsewhere. She ended up in Angel's Wings fighting against mad scientists known as Sovereign. That guy was responsible for all the ghosts that showed up. They weren't exactly ghosts but more like ghostly androids." said Danny.

"At this point nothing surprises me." said Jack,

"Anyway after Sovereign released that Ghostly Island Danielle went of to fight him while I took care of the Ghostly Frogs and you guys tried to defuse the bomb. The last I heard Sovereign was trapped in his lab when Vlad reprogrammed the island to blow his castle with him and Danielle trapped inside. She got out but I don't how Sovereign could have survived. No one could have survived that blast." said Danny.

"That's not Danielle just said." said Sam.

They looked down at the unconscious and bandaged girl.

"Now that you take a good look she almost looks exactly like Danny." said Maddie,

"Vlad may have been an evil creep but he was still a genius." said Jack.

"Danny and I kind off promised we would find a home for her since we did not want her living on the streets." said Jazz,

"Say no more princess. Clone or no clone she's got Fenton DNA in her and we Fentons stick together." said Jack.

"So we're keeping her?" asked Danny,

"Of course sweaty. She saved an entire city while risking her own life." said Maddie.

"And I can show my all of cool ghost fighting technology." said Jack.

They all snickered but let it go when Danielle groaned. She opened her baby blue eyes and looked up at everyone.

"What happened, Danielle?" asked Danny,

"He's back like I told you. Sovereign is back and he attacked me on the way here. He's got his ghostly goons on the way here." said Danielle.

"You mean those Gargoyles were his?" asked Danny,

"You shouldn't have brought me here. He's going to send of all of his creations here to finish me. You'll all be caught in the cross fire." said Danielle.

"Nonsense, Little D. I, Jack Fenton, am not afraid of any ghost." said Jack.

Suddenly a Ghostly Gargoyle flew through the wall and aimed its mouth at Danielle to release a Ghostly Gargoyle at her. Maddie quickly fired a laser which hit in the shoulder and stopped its attack.

"Get away from the little girl!" shouted Maddie.

Danielle's eyes went wide from the amount of people defending her. The Gargoyles flew to back up the first one when the door was blasted open. In walked a tall man with pale white skin, red eyes, white hair, and he was dressed in all black with a long flowing black trench coat.

"Sovereign!" said Danielle,

"Long time no see, Ghost Girl. I am surprised to see you survived as well. Of course I was also surprised to hear you left Angel's Wings. You thought you were safe didn't you? However I am back and I plan to ensure my revenge on all of my enemies." said Sovereign.

"Stay away from her, creep!" said Danny, transforming in his ghost form.

"Oh please. I held back on the ghost girl during our fight because I underestimated her. I was also surprised to hear what happened with the asteroid. I should thank you because if you had not exiled Vlad Plasmius into space I would have found him and tortured him myself for interfering with my plans. You only saved him the pain of my ending his pathetic little life." said Sovereign,

"Get out and stay away from Danielle! I am not letting you touch her!" said Danny.

"Like you did when you failed to show and help her when she sealed herself in my lab to stop me from escaping. An empty threat Danny Phantom. You were not there so you don't know what I can do." said Sovereign.

Danny fired an ecto bolt which stopped in mid air when it was just inches from Sovereign's chest. He sent it back twice as fast and it hit Danny hard.

"Danny, don't underestimate him. I fought him and I nearly lost and he was just playing with me back then." said Danielle, trying to stand up.

Sovereign clapped his hands and the Destroyers charged in. One lunged at Valerie but she ducked under the punch and gave a fast upper cut to the monster. Maddie leapt and her foot plunged into the face of another incoming Destroyer. Jack knocked another one back and Jazz pulled out the Fenton Peeler and used it to attack the incoming Ghostly Gargoyles that flew in.

Sovereign raised his hand and fired a white beam of psychic energy which Danny blocked with an ecto shield but the impact of the blast sent him falling back. Sam quickly pushed the red button and the Fenton Security System and random ecto guns came out and Danny changed back into his human as they fired on the Ghostly Gargoyles. The ghostly created monster androids tried to shield themselves but the attack peeled away at their ecto skins. They screamed and fired their Ghostly Wails everywhere which blasted holes in the walls.

Sovereign raised his hand crushed the ecto guns with his psionic powers. Danny fired ecto bolts which Sovereign stopped in mid air and sent them flying back at the Ghost Boy. Danielle got up and staggered on her feet as she transformed. Her ghost form started glow blue now as she called upon her water powers.

Water erupted from the sink and she changed it into a water whip and used it to attack the Destroyers as they seemed to endlessly come through the doors and windows of Fenton Works.

"We need to get out of here." said Danny,

"They keep coming." said Sam.

They were being pushed into the basement while Sovereign placed a bomb inside.

"See you later, Ghost Girl." said Sovereign.

He walked out as the bomb counted from 10 to 1. He smiled as the house exploded from the inside and collapsed. The monsters disappeared along with their master. There was no sign of the Fentons at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Darkness was all around her. She walked forward and kept did not stop. She had to find something. Anybody she found would be better than being alone.

Lost in the eternal darkness. A feeling that makes you feel all alone. She would wander the endless abyss surrounded by nothing question if this is what her fate is. With each breath she took she could only hear the sounds of her exhaled breath and her heart.

The girl lied in dormant in the eternal darkness. Her face was flat against the warm but hard ground. Suddenly she felt her body get paralyzed all around as though a gigantic foot had stepped on her. She used all of her strength to sit right up with her hands behind her back and her legs spread out.

Her baby blue eyes peered into the endless void she appeared to be trapped in. The darkness obscured her appearance but it appeared to be a twelve year old girl. She took a quiet look around the endless abyss with the familiar feelings of being lost and afraid rushing through her. She hadn't felt like this since her DNA was stabilized.

"Danny? Valerie? Anybody?" asked the girl.

She tried to remember what happened but she couldn't remember anything after being attacked by cyber ghosts. The girl held her head in frustration.

"What can't I remember?"

"Calm down. Those friends of yours are far away. Too far for your voice to be heard. Just go back sleep and leave the battle in their hands. Sleep is good." said a calm voice but the girl heard a mocking tone in it.

"Yeah, right. Is there any chance I could a five star hotel? I'd rather not sleep in this dump." said the girl.

"Very well, Danielle." said the voice.

There was a flash of light that consumed the girl and she closed her eyes from the brightness for a second. Soon the brightness dimmed and the girl found herself in a forest. The sun shined down to reveal a twelve year old girl in a blue sweater with red shorts, she wore a red cap over her wavy black hair that she tied into a pony tail and wore blue shoes. Danielle looked around her new environment stunned of how fast she got here.

She quietly walked through the peaceful calm environment and briefly wondered where she was. She would soon find out when she came out of the bushes and her eyes widened in surprise. It felt like to her that she fell asleep and entered a nightmare. Danielle was speechless seeing this place.

It made her feel afraid, confused, and angry at the same time.

"This is in Wisconsin. Vlad's castle! How on earth did get HERE?"

She quietly walked up to the door and placed her hand on it.

"This is real. Then someone brought me here but who?"

She jumped from the sudden laughter.

"I knew you would surprised, girl. So does it feel to be home sweet home." said a voice.

Danielle scoffed.

"A girl's home is her castle and this is not my home. Don't tell me you brought me to this pile of rubble because you thought it was my home. This is one I'd like to forget." said Danielle,

"The reason why you are is simple. It is because these are the ground that witnessed your birth into the world." said the voice.

Danielle had a mad look on her face.

"Smart guy are you?" she asked sarcastically.

She slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was a hallway that was decorated with the Packers Football team. She slowly walked through the door. Suddenly her ghost sense went off and a familiar creature appeared.

Danielle gasped.

It was one of the other clones. Her fellow creations. Her brothers. The one that hid under the bed sheet.

It flew at her with the intent to destroy her. She instantly transformed into a flash of light that dimmed to reveal Dani Phantom.

"I thought the rest of the clones were melted."

It lunged at her.

"Talk later, fight now!"

She dodged the attack and blasted it aside which sent it into the wall. She fired another blast which destroyed and flew through the hall. She finally reached the end and saw a door with a golden outline. She saw a button on it and pressed it and the door opened.

"Danny, the things I do for you and others." she muttered.

She walked through the door and found a familiar site. On her right was a bookshelf with many books that all had different colors and on her left was a giant bed with a neatly folded red blanket. Beside the bed was a diamond shaped window that revealed the horizon and across from the head of the bead was a small desk with an unlit candle. Danielle strolled into the room and sat on the bed.

She stroked the bed feeling the warmth of the soft sheets.

"Just like I remember it." said Danielle,

"It must be nice to be back in your old room." said the voice.

Danielle then had a spiteful look on her face.

"Hate to break to it you, bub, but this isn't my room. That crazed up fruit loop who called himself the ruler of the Earth gave me this room."

"So he did and he created you as well. You remember how you wanted to please him by doing anything he wanted even it meant destroying your brothers, right?" asked the voice.

"Shut up!"

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She sighed and walked down the hall again. She made a turn which led downstairs and looked into to see the lab she was born in. Computers, dashboards, and glass tubes were seen everywhere.

She was born in those glass tubes. Suddenly she heard something. She black flipped as claws left their marks across the floor. She looked to see the larger clone with its extended claws leveled at her.

It dove in from above and rammed its head into her and sent her back. Dani quickly kicked her feet and jumped back up. It flew at her again, spinning its body. Dani charged an ecto ball that blasted through its stomach and destroyed it.

She watched as it melted back into ectoplasm and she went intangible and flew through the ceiling. She ended up in what she recognized as her creator's private study. She quickly scoffed though. Like he actually needed a private study when he lived all alone in a giant castle.

Looking up she gasped in surprise. A vampire like ghost wearing a white caped suit with red eyes and his hair curved in a V formation looked down at her with a smile showing his pointed teeth. Dani glared evilly but wondered why Vlad Plasmius was here. She thought Vlad was forever exiled into space after he revealed his identity to the world.

Just seeing this lowlife again made her want to punch him in the face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal daughter, coming home to see daddy." laughed Vlad,

"Shut it with the jokes, you cheeshead!" said Dani.

"Now, now, Danielle, loosing that temper won't help you here. I thought I taught you better than that." said Vlad,

"All did teach me was how to be nothing but a rotten stinking liar like you." said Dani.

"Yes and I taught you more. I knew you would have the heart to come home and see me." said Vlad,

"Like I care! And beside you're stuck in space since you can't come back without getting hunted." said Dani.

"You disappoint me, Danielle; I thought you would have realized it by now is that I am always a part of your memories. I guess I had not taught as well as I had hoped when I believed when I created potential." said Vlad,

"Look who's talking. You can't even get the job done without those Maddie simulations helping you out. Did you know how many spelling errors she found when you were going over your take over the galaxy speech? You can't go two seconds without typing the word 'Maddie' into it.

You finally got a cat but called it Maddie now all you need is a shrink, the dating service, and a nice cozy asylum." said Dani.

"Can I help if I lost the love of my love to an idiot oaf for a best friend? Too bad Daniel rejected my offer to allow him to join me but it was so good when I managed to get him to give up." said Vlad,

"That was before you got dumped in space and that was because you didn't even check what that asteroid was made of. For all your plans that was the most dumb and idiotic planning ever." said Dani.

"Well, count your blessings, Danielle. For now that you are trapped here you only have me for company. Otherwise you will be all alone." said Vlad,

"Well, right now, alone sounds great. I have always been alone. If I were to choose between you and loneliness I would pick the latter. Then I wouldn't have to cover my ears when you whine about Mrs. Fenton." said Dani.

"So you would rather be alone, Danielle. Very well, I shall grant you your wish." said Vlad.

With that said Vlad Plasmius flew straight down at her with his fist closed up. She jumped back as it came down and crashed against the floor and leapt with the intent to kick Vlad in the face. The vampire ghost blocked the attack and launched an ecto blast. Dani embraced herself as the attack hit and sent her into the wall.

Vlad smiled and duplicated himself into four and attacked. Dani reacted by glowing red which was what the Vlads did not expect and released a stream of fire that engulfed them. She looked to see the Vlads shielding themselves with ecto shield and a glowing sphere appeared in her hand. The four duplicated ghosts emerged from the flames unscathed and looked to see an ecto bolt blast at them.

They smirked and shield themselves again but it exploded into a white light that blinded them. Dani flew in and punched and kicked them with all of strength and knocked them all back. She saw one of the Vlads created an ecto sword and lunged at her. She did the same and their weapons clashed.

Vlad vertically slashed which Dani dodged and gave a thrust but the other duplicates created their own swords and trapped the girl.

"Give up, girl. I have you now." said the four Vlads,

"Think again!" said Dani.

Dani slid the blades off and leapt out of the circle of Vlads and landed in front of them. They looked and watched as her figure glowed red and a stream of fire erupted from her mouth similar to a Ghostly Wail. They shielded themselves again but the flames were hot. They were hotter than the lava in a volcano; they were hotter than the molten magma in the Earth's Core.

Dani led up the attack and flew close to the Vlads and released a Ghostly Wail. They screamed from the force and amplified sound waves ripping through the air. The duplicates vanished and Dani punched Vlad right in the face. He hit the wall and left a mark.

Dani laughed.

"I can't believe you are Danny's arch enemy. You're so gullible even the Box Ghost could have done better then you."

"Thank you! Beware!" said the Box Ghost out of nowhere.

"No one makes a fool out of me." said Vlad, with an evil glare.

Dani scoffed and laughed.

"Danny's made a fool out of you hundreds of times, so has Jazz, and Jack Fenton. Trust me of there was a bigger fool than you then you would have a high I.Q."

"Shut up!" roared Vlad.

He spun around and created an ecto tornado. Dani dug her hands into the ground as huge wind gusts ripped through the room. She let out another Ghostly Wail that the tornado and Vlad screamed from the pain and stopped his attack. She fired another ecto bolt which he absorbed and threw back.

Dani dodged it and to his surprise the ghost girl was glowing blue. He tried to blast her but water erupted from the ground and froze around. He broke free but Dani flew straight in and blasted him in the with an ecto bolt right in front of him. Vlad was sent flying back and hit the wall hard.

The vampire ghost got up but staggered. His vision was completely blurry from all the hits to the head and was spinning like a top.

"I know you're her. Surrender to Vlad Plasmius. How come they are five of you?" asked Vlad, dizzily.

Dani flew straight at him and punched him straight in the face. Vlad slid across the floor heavily damaged and in lots of pain.

"How? How did I lose?" asked Vlad,

"Good guys always win especially when they have a cute little sidekick. I hope that I don't into you again in my dreams or in the real world." said Dani.

With that said Vlad disappeared into the darkness and everything faded.

"Danielle? Danielle? Please wake up!"

* * *

Danielle finally awoke from her concussion that she got when the Fenton's House collapsed on them. She remembered now. Sovereign's creatures came after her and the madman followed her to Amity Park for revenge. Her sight was blurry as she looked around without moving and saw she was in a hospital bed. That was until the woman known as Maddie Fenton came into the room.

"Danielle, can you hear me? Danny and Jazz told me what you want through." said Maddie,

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." said Danielle.

"From now on, honey, you can call me 'mom'. We family stick together and you have our blood in you. You saved Danny and the rest of us once." said Maddie.

She gave the little girl that she would never ever forget. Gathering her courage she hugged the woman back as tears threatened to spill.

"Besides, we have a surprise for you." said Maddie.

Danielle threw a questioning stare as Jack and Danny walked into the room followed by Jazz.

"Take a close look, Little D." said Jack.

She looked and gasped. These were adoption papers! The Fenton Family has adopted her!

"But I was the one who led those ghosts into your house that destroyed it. It's my fault." said Danielle,

"Nonsense, Little D. You came back because Danny and Jazz promised a good home not to mention we Fentons look out for each other." said Jack.

"Besides, I always wanted a little sister." said Jazz.

They gave her a group hug which she returned tearfully.

"Now I have to go rebuilt the house. With Tucker has mayor he should be able help us get all of our equipment." said Jack.

Jack walked out but knocked over vase that spilled water and flowers all over the floor.

"Danny, Dani, clean that up." said Jack, quickly before leaving.

That left the rest of the family laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 18 

"What do you mean the Fentons did not perish? It was essential that we find signs of their bodies as were Sovereign's instructions." said Devian.

He was talking to a Messenger wearing a suit.

"Well forgive me for not finding an evidence of their destruction. However if I remember, Devian, you are the muscle in our operation so I would have to say start flexing." said the man.

Devian banged his fist against the table.

"We can't take any chance against these people. One of them was a little girl and they nearly killed Sovereign." said Devian,

"While I find such a feat admirable I must agree with the depth of the situation. However Sovereign has ordered for his transportation to his research facility in Africa." said the Messenger.

"Well than do it, Rupert. In the meantime I shall find someone reliable to aid us. He is a ghost and one of the Ghost Boy's enemies." said Devian,

"Then shall we meet and greet, my friend?" asked Rupert.

They walked out of the office and down the stairs leading to the basement. Inside were the sounds of lasers being fired. A giant stood in the room with decoy shapes of Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, and the Red Huntress. The giant had green flaming hair and goatee and his mechanical body was outfitted with the greatest weapons in the Ghost Zone. In the shadows and blue rocky figure peeked out from the wall as Devian and Rupert walked in.

"Rupert, I introduce you to Skulker. The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone." said Devian.

Rupert looked emotionlessly at Skulker as the ghost walked over.

"Devian, I have reviewed your proposal for my employ and I am disappointed. I want full control of the operation for Skulker answers to no one." said Skulker,

"I must place my objections, Mr. Skulker. You are just helping the in the aid of escorting our master back to his research lab in the African jungle, nothing more. You are just along for keeping those Phantoms of our backs." said Rupert.

"You need my help in dealing with those whelps which makes me the one in charge of the operation." said Skulker.

He walked over to a metallic punching bag.

"Do not worry. If the whelps do indeed come." said Skulker.

His answer to the solution came as a hard punch to the metallic punching bag so hard it flew across the room and hit the wall with loud thud and left a large crack in the wall.

"Well, he has a way with words. Now I must discuss the master's latest transportation. We have taken no chances this time. We are using a luxury cruise that contains a small lab which we will use to transport the latest experiments of the master's work." said Rupert.

He held out an envelope and showed a picture of the cruise.

"Since the master has wished to leave this back water city has soon as possible the ship shall set sail tonight." said Rupert.

* * *

Danielle looked at the large statue of her newly declared brother. It was seemed like a dream. Vlad bringing her to life in his lab, Danny saving her from Vlad, the battles between her and the forces of Sovereign, the Dis-asteroid incident, her return to Amity Park only to be attacked by cyber ghosts, and the Fentons adopting her. It only happened in a few months but for her it was like a walk through eternity.

She sat on the ground and gazed at the stairs that lit up the night sky. She heard something and her ghost sense went off. She quickly changed into her ghost form and looked to see Sapphire appear out of the ground.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" asked Dani.

He pointed to the harbor and gestured her to follow. She flew into the air and followed the rock ghost as he ran through the streets with such speed he was only a blue blur. She landed when he stopped at the pier and she looked a massive luxury cruise ship. She was about to ask what was going on when she saw a truck open up to reveal Destroyers shipping such things as ghost weapons and glass tanks containing more of Sovereign's creations.

"Sovereign is on that ship?" asked Dani.

Sapphire nodded and pointed up and Dani saw a ghost. She knew that ghost. Danny called that ghost Skulker the self proclaimed greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone. What's he doing here?

It doesn't matter.

All that was left to do was to take out the ship and all the equipment on it.

"Sapphire, keep yourself hidden while I go for help." said Dani.

The rock ghost nodded and Dani quickly flew without alerting any guards.

* * *

It was really easy to rebuild the Fenton Works. The basement lab was not harmed at all thanks to Danny's ecto shield and now they just rebuild the rest of it excluding the Op centre. Suddenly Dani appeared out of nowhere and transformed back into her human form.

"Dani, are you okay?" asked Danny,

"I'm fine I just find out where Sovereign is." said Dani.

"What? Where? Did he find you?" asked Danny.

Dani sighed from Danny's protective nature around her.

"He's planning on leaving by taking a ship disguised as a luxury cruiser. The ship is being loaded with all of his latest cyber ghosts and weapons. His ship is going to set sail tonight." said Dani,

"He's not going to get away that easily. No one burns the Fenton House gets away with it." said Jack Fenton.

"Wait there's more. He hired that ghost Skulker to make sure we don't interfere." said Dani,

"Skulker?" asked Danny and Jazz.

Danielle only nodded.

"So we're up against a bunch of mutant thugs, an army of cyber ghosts, a megalomaniac with psychic powers, and Skulker? Looks like Sovereign is pulling out the big guns." said Danny,

"Danny, we have to stop him. If he gets away than no one can stop him. Those cyber ghosts he has locked up in those glass tubes could trouble anywhere." said Dani.

"He's not going to get away. We need to get on the ship and destroy the lab." said Danny,

"No problem, Danny. I just finished working a better and cooler Specter Speeder." said Jack.

Danny gave Danielle a look for that and girl only smiled innocently and shrugged.

"I can deal with Skulker which Danielle and the rest find Sovereign's lab and destroy it." said Danny,

"We better hurry than. That ship sets sail tonight." said Maddie.

"This time we're the ones paying a surprise visit." said Danielle.

It was now onto the final confrontation with Sovereign.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 19 

Devian walked through the hallways of the ship and observed the purple light coming from rooms while others held mostly computers. Occasionally he would see the clear tanks with strange creatures that were held with the tanks flowing with purple liquid. He stepped into a room that looked like a massive dance hall with a stage, chairs and tables, a chandelier hung above that lit up the room. He then noticed the sounds of quiet foot steps and turned to see his master slowly walking into the room.

"The ship is almost completely loaded, my lord. We should be ready in less then half an hour." said Devian,

"Any word on the Phantoms?" asked Sovereign.

Devian hadn't even reported that there was no evidence of the Phantoms' demise but did not ask. Sovereign would always know before anything was reported.

"No sign of them yet but if they are here then Skulker will notify us." said Devian,

"In a selfish way I will not be angry if I find the Phantoms had already infiltrated the ship." said Sovereign, walking past Devian.

Devian's eyes went wide at that remark.

"But sir they will be coming after you." said Devian,

"Let them, so I can finish them once and for all and make them pay for all of the considerable resources they cost me." said Sovereign.

With that said Sovereign walked further into the hall that was full of weapons, computers, and the glass tanks. He stroked the surface of a glass tube that held his latest creations.

* * *

"When the ship is fully loaded Skulker will position himself in the bridge and all of Sovereign's creation will held in the centre of the ship." said Tucker.

He looked at the carefully drawn plans of the ship.

"This will be simple. All we have to do is make it to the centre and place the ecto bomb." said Sam,

"It's not that easy. Sovereign will be on the lookout and he will know that once we are on the ship we'll be heading for the centre. He always seems to know about this he shouldn't." said Danielle.

Out of all of them Danielle was the most nervous even though she didn't show it. This was an enemy she only fought before and Sovereign was more powerful than even Vlad Plasmius. She remembered her last confrontation with the megalomaniac and shivered. That was fight she almost lost her live.

Sovereign may not have been a ghost but he was more than a match for even Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius combined. She only survived because Sovereign weakened himself by playing with her. He greatly underestimated her but he didn't that mistake again when he destroyed Fenton Works. He's waiting for them to come.

She just knows that he is waiting for them. Bidding his time until he unleashes his monsters. This time she would not allow him to harm her friends or her family.

* * *

Later

Below the ship a glowing light moved through the water. Underneath the surface was Dani Phantom with her eyes glowing light blue. She carefully phased through the exterior hull of the ship and landed into the engine room. This was simply too easy.

She carefully looked around to see any signs of something strange. No one was around. No engineers, no guards, or security cameras. There should be a rear guard at least.

There must be someone quick enough to hide. Her hands started to glow green as ecto energy pulsed through her body.

"Dani Phantom." said a voice.

She quickly looked around for any signs of life.

"Who said that?" asked Dani.

A few more minutes and there was still silence until . . .

"I've been looking for you!"

She looked up to the cybernetic vampire ghost known as Rouge swoop down and swipe at her. She jumped and the vampire ghost's claws sliced through the metallic floor.

"Have you missed me?" asked Rouge,

"I thought I was down with you, Rouge." said Dani.

"You will never be rid of me and now I will finish what my master started and get rid of you and the others." said Rouge,

"We'll see about that." said Dani.

"Yes we will." said Rouge.

Suddenly Rouge started to grow bigger and bat like wings replaced her humanoid arms and spikes her arms, legs, and back. Her eyes glowed bright red at her and her fang mouth glistened from the reflection of the electronic lights of the engine off her teeth and a long spiked tail sprouted from behind her. Dani took in the new form of Rouge and stepped back. She quickly fired ecto bolts but Rouge dodged with amazing aerial maneuverability.

She was plunked like a chicken and flung into the wall on the other side of the room. She quickly ducked as Rouge swooped at her like a vulture. A claw in the wall released water in the room.

* * *

An alarm went off in the bridge.

"Skulker, we have sprung a leak in the engine room." cried a Messenger.

Skulker smiled evilly.

"So the whelps have arrived. Seal off the room open all drains so that the water can't short circuit the engine." said Skulker,

"Yes sir." said the Messenger.

"Head out to see. I want us in international waters now." said Skulker, to the helm.

It nodded and turned on the power. The motors came to life and propelled the ship out to see.

* * *

Rouge deflected another barrage of ecto blasts from Dani and fired two large ecto blasts of her own from her wings. Dani quickly smirked and looked down at the water below her as her figure started to glow sea blue. She quickly spun around and the water beneath her started to rise and follow her. A water tornado was made in seconds and quickly deflected the ecto blasts.

Rouge growled at the ghost girl as she stopped and flew at her. The bat ghost's bird like claws latched into Dani's shoulder and flew across the room with great speed and rammed her into the wall. Dani struggled as Rouge laughed at her.

"Keep struggling, child. You will never win. I am going to enjoy eating you and the rest of your so called family." said Rouge,

"Wrong, Rouge. You maybe larger and stronger but you made a big mistake with one thing." said Dani, smirking.

"What is that?" asked Rouge, glaring down at her.

"You're a bat right and bats used their advanced hearing to see. That's why it's called Echo-Location. But there is one problem when fighting someone like me. You ever had busted ear drums?" asked Dani.

With said she took a deep breath and before Rouge could do anything she opened her mouth and a sonic scream came up from her vocal cords and erupted from her mouth. The shockwaves reverberated throughout the room and destroyed anything in sight. Rouge screamed from the extreme pain she felt from the attack. Her vision was clouded now. Without her hearing she was blind and vulnerable but she could do nothing from the extreme pain that was ringing in her ears.

Her advanced hearing had become her Achilles heel now Dani had used the Ghostly Wail on her. The entire ship shook from the loud wail. Dani quickly punched the bat ghost with everything she had but Rouge knocked her back with a flag of her wing. She looked up and saw Rouge with a look of hate and fury across her face.

"You will pay for that! I will . . ." said Rouge.

She was cut off when Dani fired ecto webbing at her mouth and glued it shot.

"No wants to hear it, granny. So shut up and give it a rest!" shouted Dani.

She quickly concentrated and felt the power flow through her. It was technique Danny showed back before he left Angel's Wings and Danielle had worked to master it herself. She felt it and tired to focus even with an evil bat ghost flying straight at her. She had it!

Rouge swiped at her but suddenly Dani split herself into two Dani Phantoms! The bat ghost looked on in shock which was enough for both Dani and her duplicate to land a hit. Rouge was sent flying back by the two punches and the two Dani Phantoms launched a fire storm of ecto beams that bombarded her body. Rouge roared through the smoke and flew at the ghost girls.

Dani quickly focused her power again and this time she duplicated again which made three Dani Phantoms. The bat ghost roared in rage and swiped at them but they all dodged. Dani knew her duplicates were only temporary so she had to make sure she had Rouge on the defensive before going all out. She and her duplicates flew straight at Rouge as the vampire ghost roared at them and released ecto bolts at her.

The constant attack from the three ghost girls from all around enraged the bat ghost and distracted her. She fired tow large ecto blasts and destroyed Dani's duplicates and turned to face the real Dani and swiped at her with a flag of her wing. She rammed her large bat head into the ghost girl and sent her flying back into the wall. Rouge cornered her prey with a look of victory.

The strange part was that Dani was laughing.

"Got ya."

Dani than faded into white smoke and Rouge felt something behind her.

"Game over."

With that said Dani released another Ghostly Wail at close range again which sent Rouge into a world of extreme pain. She fell over and attempted to get the Ghost Girl off her back but the pain was too much and the bat ghost fell over. She reverted back to her ghostly humanoid form.

"I can't fight anymore . . ." gasped out Rouge,

"Which means I can do this." said Dani.

She pulled out a Fenton Thermos and the blue beam came and sucked Rouge into the thermos.

"I'll release you into the Ghost Zone later. Right now there is work to do and Danny is no doubt getting ready for his part." said Dani.

She fell over suddenly exhausted. Two Ghostly Wails and duplicating four times really took away her strength. She changed back into her human form and leaned her back against the wall. She just needed to rest for a few minutes.

There was not much time so she had to make this rest quick.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: After D-Stabilized Danielle left Amity Park to do her brand of good deeds. She soon arrives at Angel's Wings and discovers a plot that could affect hundreds of lives. Takes place between D-Stablized and Phantom Planet.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Valerie easily slipped through the security on the ship. They were so busy trying to protect their master from ghosts they forgot to label living humans as a threat. Now it was time plant the bomb. She found herself in a massive dining hall that was filled with computer and purple glowing tanks holding strange creatures.

She walked over to a massive crate and prepared to attach the bomb when her ghost sensor went off. She had no time to react when a hand came out of the crate and grabbed her. She was looking at the giant ghost hunter known as Skulker as he grabbed the bomb and tossed her straight into one of the tanks.

"I must congratulate you, Huntress, I was expecting the Ghost Child or his little sister but you will do just fine." said Skulker.

He fired a net that hit and electrocuted Valerie and short circuited her suit. She groaned as she was knocked out.

"The perfect bait to lure the rest of my prey." said Skulker, smiling evilly.

* * *

Sovereign and Devian walked in as Skulker revived Valerie.

"The Ghost Huntress. So the Phantoms did survive the explosion." said Sovereign,

"Yes and she planned to place this on the equipment. Don't be fooled by the size it is powered by ecto energy. It can take out this entire chamber and more." said Skulker, holding up the bomb.

"She has been caught but what about the others? The Ghost Boy, the Fentons, and the meddling Ghost Girl?" asked Devian,

"They'll come and rescue her. They always do." said Sovereign.

"Sovereign, I don't suppose you can allow me to keep the meddlesome Huntress. I am looking forward to adding her pelt to my wall." said Skulker,

"Do with her what you want. She is of no use to me." said Sovereign.

Skulker smiled evilly and looked down at his prey. If Valerie had single shred of fear in her she did not show it one bit. Instead she glared at the hunter.

"Now that is settled, Huntress, you shall tell us where your allies are or be tortured." said Skulker,

"Like I am afraid of you. It'll take more than some big shot ghost to scare me." said Valerie.

"Then I shall be the one find out." said Sovereign.

He held his hand in front of Valerie and the huntress saw his hand glow smokey white. She knew what Sovereign was doing. Danielle told her about the fight between her and Sovereign went when she locked them in the lab. However Valerie was not afraid.

Danny was not afraid when he fought the Ghost King Pariah Dark, or his dark future Dan Phantom, or Vlad Plasmius.

Dani was not afraid when she fought all of Sovereign's creations and the madman himself.

And Valerie was not afraid of what about to happen either.

Suddenly Danny Phantom flew right in and blasted Sovereign when he wasn't looking. The madman hit the ground with a loud impact from the blast. Devian aimed his laser pistol at the Ghost Boy but a woman in a blue spandex suit jumped and kicked the weapon out of his hand. The woman was Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton the mother of Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton and a Ghost Hunter.

However today she fought with not just ghost but she also fought a megalomaniac that had hurt her family and she would not let him get away with it. She gave an uppercut to Devian which sent him flying back hard into the one of tanks containing one of Sovereign's creations. Sovereign stood up and looked calmly as the ghost boy and the ghost huntresses turned to face him.

"So you are all still alive. This is what I was hoping for. However I don't see the little ghost girl around. I was hoping to see her one more time before sending her into oblivion." said Sovereign,

"That won't happen. It's over, Sovereign. You and these monsters won't ever hurt anyone again." said Danny.

"Don't assume you have won yet, Phantom. This battle hasn't even begun." said Sovereign.

Out of nowhere Skulker appeared and punched Danny hard in the face which sent him hitting a glass elevator. Danny looked up to see Skulker looming over him.

"Bon voyage, ghost child." said the hunter.

Danny jumped as Skulker's brought his fist down again and the hunter looked to see Danny's foot fall onto his face. The impact sent Skulker's head crashing into the ground with a loud blow and Skulker got up and smirked.

"I am going to enjoy this." said Skulker.

Sovereign calmly turned to face Maddie Fenton and Valerie Grey. A blast was heard and Jack Fenton landed behind the two ladies.

"Well, now the buffoon of a ghost hunter arrives. I am especially surprised to see you still alive." said Sovereign,

"Never underestimate Jack Fenton." said Jack.

"There's that annoying chatter of yours again. It is because of that Vlad became the man he was Jack. You were too proud to admit that you screwed up like you have done time and again." said Sovereign,

"Don't talk like you know him!" said Maddie.

"Or what? Need I remind you that you have hunted your own son who so obviously was helping to save the world? You may try to make people feel safe but your obsession led your son to the life of an outcast at his school and public enemy number 1 until that accident with the asteroid. Tell me Jack, do you know why the Ghostly Island arrived at my castle but not at Angel's Wings?" asked Sovereign,

"It was Vlad. Danielle told me that he reprogrammed the island to blow up your lab." said Jack.

"The reason why he did it was because you and Maddie were both trapped in the island. He may have hated you, Jack Fenton, and he may have wanted to kill but he would never have done it. He was all talk and no bite." said Sovereign,

"And how do you know?" asked Maddie.

"People always do things their own way of course. I did things my way by not talking but proceeding with my plans while Vlad only mouthed of his plans to the world. However Jack it was because of you that he became that evil ghost called Plasmius. You ruined his social life, turned him into a ghost, and abandoned him in space.

You may try to do things right but you mostly screw up." said Sovereign.

Maddie pulled out her bazooka and took aim at Sovereign when Jack spoke up.

"It's true. I have screwed up a lot. I hunted my own son and scared him into keeping his identity secret, I made Vlad into a half ghost, maybe it is all my fault but you know what when it comes to family I will try hard no matter what." said Jack.

Jack lunged at Sovereign after that speech.

"Fool." said Sovereign.

His body started to glow light blue and electricity cackled in his hands. He fired a blue disk that hit Jack as he charged and sent him flying back. Maddie fired the bazooka but Sovereign's red eyes glowed brighter and the shot winked out of existence. Valerie jumped and her glider appeared and she flew straight at Sovereign.

She fired several shots but an energy field appeared around Sovereign and blocked them. She flew at him but he held his arms and grabbed the glider. He tossed it away but Valerie jumped off and sent an uppercut which Sovereign blocked.

Danny ducked as another punch sent by Skulker flew over his head. He aimed for his feet and fired ice rays which froze them. Danny then kicked Skulker hard in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Skulker's wrist cannon went off and fired a laser which hit the bomb set it off.

Everyone quickly protected themselves as the explosions consumed the room and traveled to various halls of the ship.

* * *

A loud blast rocked the ship caused a small girl to open her eyes and look around. She got up on her feet and quickly ran up the stairs and onto the deck. She saw smoke coming out the ship nearly everywhere. She quickly transformed into her ghost form and noticed many Destroyers and Messengers running for the life boats.

She flew into the air and headed to where the smoke coming from.

* * *

Danny dropped the ecto shield around him and looked at the room.

"We have to get out of here." said Danny.

Jack, Maddie, and Valerie nodded and they turned to run when they felt it. They fell to their knees grasping their necks for air. They all breathed heavily trying to force the air into their lungs. The high pressure they all felt made it incredibly hard to breathe and they all felt like it was crushing their chest and squeezing the air out of them. Danny willed the oxygen to travel down his wind pipe when he looked up.

The figure of Sovereign loomed over them while the megalomaniac released his psychic energy and covered the area like a thick mist. They then noticed Sovereign gathering energy into his palm and holding it out to the five fighters.

"You may have destroyed my equipment but you have not destroyed me and that will never happen." said Sovereign.

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard throughout the air. Sovereign's widened in shock as the sound barreled at him in a stream of shockwaves. The sonic stream hit him dead on and the sound ringed in his ears as he lost focus of his powers and was sent hurtling back into the wall which collapsed on him. The others now freed from the energy that was chocking them looked to see Dani Phantom landing on the ground breathing hard.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up by a bat." said Dani,

"No problem but we have to get off this ship." said Danny.

"I am afraid none of you are leaving alive." said a voice.

Sovereign blasted out of the debris. He floated in the air with his arms crossed and his red eyes glaring down at them fiercely. Dani looked at him with her own glare.

"I don't know how you manage to keep coming back but this time I will finish you." said Sovereign.

With that said Sovereign raised his hands and released energy beams much like the last time. Dani started glowing blue and to madman's surprise a geyser blasted from the floor of the ship and flew straight up under him. He blocked it with a psychic shield using one hand and fired at Dani with another hand. However Dani dodged the attack and Danny fired ecto bolts at him.

Dani gathered water into her hands and formed a large water bubble which she fired at Sovereign. The madman once again blocked the attack. Sovereign used his psychic energy and energy blades in his hands and flew straight at the heroes. He swiped at them and they ducked under the attacks and fired back.

However Sovereign flew into the air and dodged the ecto bolts and flew back at them. He flew at the heroes again and Danny used his ecto energy to form a blocked the Sovereign's energy blades. The impact let out a sonic boom that shook the ship. Danny quickly side stepped to the left and gave a hard thrust but Sovereign effortlessly dodged the attack.

Sovereign quickly kicked the ghost boy in the jaw and sent him flying back. Valerie flew straight at him but grabbed her leg and harshly threw her to the ground. Dani fired an ecto blast the size of a beach ball but Sovereign sliced through the attack with his energy blade. Danny got up recovering from the attack flew at Sovereign again and brought his ecto sword down.

Sovereign blocked the attack and Danny put all of weight into it. Sovereign unfazed b the attack quickly slid one of his energy blades under the ghost boy's sword and slashed him. Sovereign then slashed the ghost boy with both of his energy blades knocking him to the ground. He flew at Danny again but this time Danny side stepped the attack and kicked the madman in the hip and knocked him aside.

Dani flew up to the fight to help and fired ecto bolts. Sovereign blocked them with a shield and fired energy disks straight at her. One of the disks missed Dani by an inch tearing a piece of her suit off. Dani looked to see another disk fly at her.

"Danielle!" shouted Danny.

Dani held out her hands and concentrated. Suddenly a portal opened the disk flew in and reappeared behind Sovereign and hit him. The madman cried out in pain from his own attack.

"You can make portals now?" asked Danny,

"I've been training hard." said Dani.

Danny smiled at that.

"Yeah but how about this?" asked Danny.

He vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of Sovereign and slashed him while he was still stunned from his own attack. Sovereign clenched his fist and formed a dark energy wave. He threw a punch at Danny, knocking him to the ground. Danny kicked his feet into the air, pushing himself to stand up.

Sovereign flew at with his energy blades ready to strike him down. He vertically swiped Danny over did a back flip over the attack. He stopped in mid air and flew at Sovereign again. He clashed his ecto sword with Sovereign and they both struggled with the blow.

Suddenly Dani jumped over Danny and delivered a hard kick to Sovereign's chest, sending the man crashing to the ground. Sovereign quickly flew up and fired more energy disks at them. They both moved around evasively avoiding the attacks. To Sovereign's surprise Danny duplicated himself four times and fired ecto bolts at him.

Sovereign blocked with a psychic shield in front of him but noticed Dani was missing. He felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Surprise."

Dani appeared and fired ecto bolt which hit him hard in the back. Sovereign yelled in pain from the attack and the shield dropped leaving him vulnerable to the ecto barrage of Danny and his duplicates.

Sovereign growled angrily. He could not let them win. He created a giant energy ball around himself and flew straight at the Phantoms.

"Take this!"

The energy ball hit the Phantoms and destroyed Danny's duplicates and sent them crashing into the wall of the ship hard. Maddie, Jack, and Valerie looked on giving the Phantoms their full support. Sovereign smirked expecting to see the Phantoms fall after that attack but they simply stood up and brushed the dirt of their clothes. They both ran at Sovereign shaping ecto energy into swords.

Sovereign charged again and slashed at Danny who jumped over the attack. Dani gave a hard kick to the head which Sovereign ducked. Danny gave a hard thrust but Sovereign blocked with one energy blade and slashed Danny with the other. Danny felt the damage from the bruises and cuts and looked to see Sovereign swing his energy blade at him but Dani stepped in and blocked the attack.

She then smirked and slashed at Sovereign who ducked under it and countered with an uppercut. Dani went spinning into the air as Sovereign charged with the energy shield again. Dani stood up and blocked the attack with her ecto sword. Sovereign was surprised by the unexpected move which left him vulnerable.

Dani hammered Sovereign with a hard slash which sent him to the ground with a hard crash. The result was a giant hole with four cracks spreading out until it collapsed and Sovereign fell into the dark abyss of the collapsing ship. The others cheered as Dani landed the final blow.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Danny smiling down at her. Suddenly an angry roar was heard as Sovereign flew out of the hole and hovered in the air. He couldn't believe this turn of events. His power and tactics weren't working on them.

There was only one way to end this battle.

"That's it! You two are impressive but now I shall end this battle with one strike!"

Sovereign took a deep breath calm himself down. He held his hands above him and a dark energy ball started to form. It began to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was the size of Fenton Works.

Dani sweated nervously, "I am going to put that under the category of not good!"

"You think?" asked Danny.

"NOW DIE!" shouted Sovereign.

He threw the energy ball straight at the Phantoms and the others gasped in horror. There was no way to get out in time. Jack and Maddie embraced themselves for they knew it was about to end. They could not escape in time.

The ball was large but it was still to fast to avoid. The attack was just a few feet away and they looked away too sacred to see the results. Until a shadow fell over them. They looked to see Danny and Dani created an ecto shield and tried to stop the ball.

The attack was too strong and broke through the shield. Dani flew up and pressed her back against the ball when it was just a few inches away from Danny. The ghost boy looked on in horror as Dani spread her arms out and tried to push the ball back.

"Danny get them out of here!" shouted Dani,

"Are you out of you mind?" Danny gasped in horror.

The pain was becoming unbearable. Dani felt the burning pain abuse her back. It was so bad she felt that she was going to be sick but she held it back with all of her will power.

"I SAID GO!" shouted Dani.

Her last word came as a Ghostly Wail then sent Danny flying back to the others. He hesitated but when he saw the ball push down on Danny's back he grabbed them and flew them off the ship.

"Are you crazy, Danny? We need to save her!" said Valerie.

She stopped when she saw tears fall down Danny's cheeks. The ball finally pushed Dani down to the ground but just before it exploded Dani's eyes glowed blue. The explosion blasted the ship to pieces and debris was sent flying everywhere. The explosion finally subsided and smoke covered the rest.

They looked on to see the ship in pieces. A small gasp in the air and they looked on in shock to see Dani in her human form on a piece of debris surprisingly without any injuries. She was on her hands and knees gasping for air. Danny quickly flew to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"How did you . . ." asked Danny,

"It was the water powers I got. I created a shield around my body at the last moment when the ball hit. I just couldn't shield anyone else because there wasn't enough time." said Danielle gasping for air.

Danny carefully wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Sovereign could not believe it. How did she survive?

"How did you survive my attack? That was my strongest attack." said Sovereign,

"Because heroes always win; especially when they have cute sidekicks." said Danielle, smiling.

Sovereign looked in shock as Danielle glowed blue and used the last of her water powers to send a tidal wave straight at him. It was too much to block. The wave hit him head on and sent him into the water. He was washed up on the shore breathing heavily and collapsed.

Danielle then collapsed from exhaustion but Danny caught her and they flew off the debris.

* * *

It was finally over. Sovereign was taken into custody and locked under heavy security. It has been a week since the final confrontation. The Fenton House was rebuilt better then ever. A window opened up and a black hair girl looked out into the city.

It all seemed to be a dream now. She had traveled all over the world, fought ghosts and megalomaniacs only to end up back here. Where she belonged. She looked down to the sidewalk to see her brother and his girlfriend Sam Manson walking cheerfully through the street. Something sparked in her eyes as she smiled mischievously.

Her hand glowed ocean blue and she used water in the hose to rise up in the air and created a rainbow over Danny and Sam. They looked up to see the rainbow over their heads.

"Danielle." came a warning tone from Danny,

"What? I'm just making rainbows. What don't like it? Fine." said Danielle.

With that said the rainbow disappeared and it rained on Danny. Sam laughed Danny as his clothes and hair got soaked. She was not the only person laughing. Danny looked to see his mom at the door laughing too.

Danielle looked up to see a beautiful display of stars across the sky. She was so caught up in it she didn't see a bucked of water fall down on her. She gasped as her clothes got wet and glared at Danny. Her brother had a smile that said 'pay back'.

She went intangible and the water fell through her. She smirked back at him. It all seemed to be a dream now. She wished to be with a home and family for so long and now it has finally come true.

She helped out with cleaning around the house and with some inventions. Jack and Maddie were happy with their new daughter just like Danny and Jazz. They both trianed to hone their ghost powers to deal with other threats in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a preview for She's a Phantom 2

* * *

A young girl about 12 years old slept peacefully. However as peaceful as she slept known one would know how much unrest she felt in her dreams.

* * *

She looked around and found nothing but destruction and desolation in the town that had now become her home. A lone figure stood in front of her in an almost regal stance. The figure's body was covered by a long flowing cape that moved with the wind. The girl felt pure evil emanating from the figure like smoke from burning wood. 

The let out a blood curdling laugh that sent chills right through the girl's very soul. She then noticed the figure's hair was on fire but the color of light blue.

"So much destruction so little time." whispered the figure.

The voice chilled the girl even more than laughter did.

"Humans are so breakable. Its wonder that they even lasted this long." continued the figure.

It slightly turned its head towards the girl and the girl found herself looking into the figure's red eye.

"Count your blessings for it is a wonderful event. I welcome on Happy Human Extinction Day." said the figure.

The girl's sky blue eyes went wide in shock and horror. She looked around the city again and noticed nothing but smoldering skeletons.

"No . . ." said the girl.

The figure cocked its head at her.

"Why so shocked? You of all people know what truly happened." said the figure.

It turned to face her and the girl screamed just before the figure released two large ecto blasts.

* * *

The girl woke up safe in her room. She looked around carefully and noticed it was still night. She sighed as she caught her breath. What a strange dream.

* * *

Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom's ghost sense went off before a familiar voice was heard. 

"Time out."

Everything stopped and he noticed he was wearing a familiar medallion. He looked up to see a ghost wearing a violet cloak, red eyes with a scar, and he was carrying a staff with a clock on top of it.

"Clockwork? What's the problem?" asked Danny,

"It would be better if I explain back at my lair." said Clockwork.

He opened a portal into the Ghost Zone and Danny followed him in. They found themselves in the familiar lair of Clockwork where the ghost monitored the time stream.

"What's going on?" asked Danny,

"There is a crisis that is soon to happen in the present. One of which could affect the future." said Clockwork.

"What kind of crisis are we talking about?" asked Danny,

"One that circles your little sister." said Clockwork.

"Danielle? Is she in some kind of danger?" asked Danny, fully concerned.

Clockwork inwardly smirked from how protective Danny was of his little sister.

"As you are already aware of Danny, after you acquired your ghost powers it opened you and your friends to a world that one could only hope to see. Along that journey you had fought and passed each trial that came before. However like you, Danielle has faced some trials of her own. The crisis I am talking about is not different from the trial you faced when you traveled to the future and faced your dark self." said Clockwork,

"Wait, are you telling me that Danielle might have a jerky older self like I did?" asked Danny, with wide eyes.

"I cannot reveal everything to you but the Observant are growing greatly concerned when they were monitoring the time stream and the events around Danielle. They called upon me to somehow stop what is about to come." said Clockwork,

"What is it? Tell me." said Danny.

"I cannot reveal to you the outcome of the crisis however it circles around not only Danielle, but you, and dark one." said Clockwork, pointing to a dented thermos.

A dark laughter was heard through the air that could instantly warm water freeze instantly.

"There three Phantoms now, you, your sister, and the dark one. Danielle has passed some very hard trials, perhaps some harder than you did. She kept herself alive through her d-stabilized condition and fought to save lives from Sovereign. However like you, Danielle will have to go through one more trial before it is clear that her future is safe along with the fate of the world." said Clockwork,

"But what do me and you know who have to do with it. If he does escape than can't you stop him? He's too dangerous to be let out into the Ghost Zone or the Earth." said Danny.

"I know. The problem is Danny is that Danielle's future runs parallel to yours. She has the same likes as you do and the same powers excluding the water powers and she is growing just like you. Her potential just as great as yours is." said Clockwork,

"So Dani will have to face the same thing I did?" asked Danny, looking down.

"There's more to it than that. The crisis revolves around all three of you and one more. The same man who aided in the creation of the dark one." said Clockwork,

"Vlad. What does he have to do with this? He's banished into space forever. I don't even know if he's still alive." said Danny.

"He is there, Danny. The cold emptiness of space and the devoid of any companion will darken his heart more than ever. I'm afraid Danny that this time I am not be able like I did with your future." said Clockwork,

"But if my dark future destroyed all humanity than how bad do you think it will go if the same thing happens to Danielle?" asked Danny, glaring at the ghost.

"Like I said Danielle's future runs parallel to your but the difference is that I am not responsible for her future like I am watching your dark self. The difference this time is that there will be help. You, Danny, are the only one who can help her in this crisis. The Observant are unforgivably blind to the fact is that I can't just use my powers to interfere with time.

There are some events that must happen in order for the future to be like it should. If your dark self escapes than he escapes I cannot interfere." said Clockwork,

"Why is it still here? Why haven't you and the Observant found a way to get rid of him?" asked Danny.

"It is not as simple, Danny. The dark one is one of the greatest and most powerful ghosts to exist since the time of Pariah Dark and the Ancient Ghosts. The simple solutions in destroying a ghost will not work on someone like which is the same reason why the Ancient Ghosts sealed Pariah Dark into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep rather than just destroy him. I have brought you here to warn you of the coming danger. That is about all I can do.

The rest is up to you and Danielle to resolve the crisis." said Clockwork.

Danny looked down at the ground. He felt Clockwork put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have told you this if I didn't believe you were capable of handling it. I have faith you will be able help Danielle. But remember that this is Danielle's trial. You can only offer your support. Nothing more." said Clockwork.

* * *

Danny walked back into the Fenton House and slowly and quietly entered Danielle's room. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl. How could something like this happen? Facing a dark future like he did and the possibility of losing everyone he cared for. 

Danny could not allow Danielle to face the same thing. He quietly stroked Danielle's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I am not going to let that happen to you, Danielle. No matter what." Danny quietly promised.


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

Darkness was the only thing to describe being forever exiled into space. 

He looked around the space shuttle that had been his home ever since he failed to stop the asteroid made of Ectoranium. His entire fortune was gone, his chance with Maddie had faded, Danny was hailed as the hero of the world, and Vlad's identity to the world has been revealed. He could not return without being forever hunted and he could do nothing while trapped in space. His mistake cost him everything he had ever owned.

Now all that was left is the space shuttle which his former company owned that had been left up in space. He thought of the events that led to this over and over which made him build up rage from within the confides of his stomach. His anger was directed at himself, at the world, at his former best friend, at the dark void he was trapped in, but most of all was that his anger was at Daniel Fenton. He saved the world and now he is the hero while Vlad is left to forever rot in space.

"This is not the end! I will have my revenge, Danny Phantom!" shouted Vlad, as if his voice would reach the boy.

A sudden laughter filled the confides of his ship and he looked around. A cloaked figure appeared inside the ship while giving off a fierce evil aura. Vlad saw the creature's red eyes that shone more fiercely than the sun glared at him. Any shadows on the ship seemed to instantly bow before the figure.

Vlad glared at the figure and pushed whatever fear he had of it down into his mind.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

A slight chuckle in the air showed that the figure was female.

"Someone who wishes to help you and from the way you look you certainly need my help." said the figure in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

Vlad quickly summoned a ghost ray to his hand as he leveled it at the intruder.

"I certainly don't need help!"

He fired a ghost ray but to the figure only blocked it with one hand. Vlad prepared to attack again but suddenly he couldn't. He felt all oxygen leave him completely as he fell to his knees. He felt a horrible pain coursing through him that made it feel like he was being broken into a thousand pieces. Suddenly it was over and Vlad felt as if it never happened.

But it did happen. His mind remembered it all too well. Whatever this creature was it had an evil divinity around it that chilled him to the bone. It raised its hand and to Vlad's surprise a familiar green swirly portal appeared between them.

"Use this and travel to the Ghost Zone. You must find the lair of a ghost named Clockwork. There you will find a Fenton Thermos. What lies inside is what will turn the world against Danny Phantom.

They know he is good now but how do you think they will react when they see what he is meant to become?"

The cloaked figure disappeared completely and Vlad turned and entered the portal. It was good finally to get out of that ship. He flew through the Ghost Zone and headed towards an empty part of it. Through his years of honing his powers and gathering his fortune he also managed to make maps of the Ghost Zone and the rumor of a ghost known as Clockwork reached his ear while he collecting his data.

Vlad soon came upon a clock tower with many ghostly clocks around it. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the building. It held many clocks but they were of not interest to Vlad. Soon enough he saw a thermos near a window that looked dented. The interesting part was that it looked like it was damaged from the inside.

He flew over to the thermos to pick it up when a voice reached him.

"Time out!"

Vlad was completely frozen in time while the ghost known as Clockwork picked up the thermos.

"Time in."

Vlad reached and grabbed nothing.

"What the? Where is it?"

"I believe I have what you seek." said a voice.

He turned to see Clockwork with the thermos on the other side of the room.

"How did you do that?" demanded Vlad,

"I am Clockwork, the ghost of time. I can travel through time and manipulate it." said Clockwork.

"Fascinating but I will be taking that thermos." said Vlad.

He fired a ghost ray.

"Time out!"

Clockwork dodged the ray when it was just inches from him and reappeared behind Vlad.

"Time in."

The blast hit the wall where Clockwork just was and Vlad looked around dumfounded. He felt something hit him in the back which sent him flying across the room. Vlad saw Clockwork floating above him and flew straight at him.

"Time out!"

Time stopped again and Clockwork moved out of the way.

"Time in."

Vlad continued flying but instead of hitting Clockwork he flew and hit the giant bell. Clockwork used his time powers to rewind and made Vlad hit the bell over and over again.

"I could do this all day but I have a time line to watch." said Clockwork.

Vlad got mad and duplicated himself into four Vlads. They all flew at Clockwork.

"Time out!"

They all froze in time and Clockwork flew behind them,

"Time in."

They all looked around but Clockwork blasted them with a ghost ray from his staff which sent them flying to the ground. Vlad fell to the floor beneath the pegs that held the time medallions. One of them fell of and landed on him.

"I have had enough!" shouted Vlad.

He fired a massive ghost ray at the time ghost.

"Time out!"

However Clockwork's power had no effect on those who wore his time medallions. The blast kept coming and he took the hit. Vlad was confused until he saw the time medallion and smirked.

"This should make it easy now." said Vlad.

Clockwork fired another ghost ray but Vlad blocked it with a shield and spun around until a purple tornado appeared which destroyed the room. Vlad grabbed the thermos and flew out of the room. Clockwork watched as he left with a look of sadness on his face.

"It has begun." said the time ghost.

Vlad reappeared in his ship and looked down at the thermos.

"It's time to see what that stranger wanted from this thermos." said Vlad.

He pushed the button and blue energy blasted out of the thermos. A blue flaming figure in a cape emerged from the thermos. Two red eyes looked around the ship and saw Vlad. The ghost let an evil smile come across his face which showed fangs and a snake like tong.

"So I get the pleasure of seeing my old enemy." said the ghost,

"Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"In a manner of speaking. It has been sometime since I seen anyone familiar." said the ghost,

"Well, to bring you up to date Daniel has been hailed as a hero and my entire fortune is gone. Daniel saved the world from an asteroid composed of an anti ghost substance known as Ectoranium and has been hailed as a hero all over the planet. I revealed myself first when I promised to stop the asteroid myself in exchange for 5 billion dollars and complete control of the world, but I did not know what the asteroid was made of. I was too busy humiliating Daniel and his father." said Vlad.

"Interesting." said the ghost,

"He has also gained allies now. His parents, the ghost huntress known as Valerie, and his little sister." said Vlad.

"Little sister?" asked the ghost with a look of confusion.

"Oh yes. I assume she was not created in your time. In this time I attempted to clone Daniel in order to gain the perfect half ghost son. The girl I am talking about is one of those clones who for some reason was able to survive despite the fact that she lacked Daniel's mid-morph DNA. She is Danielle also known as Dani Phantom. A ghost girl." said Vlad.

He used his computer and showed the dark ghost the files and a picture of Dani Phantom. The ghost should not have been surprised when Vlad tried to clone his younger self.

"After Daniel's identity was discovered his family adopted Danielle as their own daughter and the younger sister of Daniel. She is much like the original in many ways in terms of personality and ghost powers but she also seems have some techniques unique to her." said Vlad,

"Fascinating. I can see the resemblance all to clearly." said the dark ghost.

"I have also learned that Daniel and Samantha have gotten together." said Vlad.

That surprised the ghost completely. So Sam did love him or at least his younger self. A little sister who is a clone and a girlfriend. His younger self seems to have been busy.

"Danny has allied with many ghosts as well. The ghost known as Wulf is free from Walker's prison and assists Daniel while he trains his younger sister to hone her powers. The puzzle is that Danielle is only a year old now due to being a clone she is growing just as fast as Daniel is." said Vlad,

"Wow. No wonder you can't win. Two half ghosts, a powerful huntress, and the other two makes them formidable." said the ghost.

"This brings me to my proposition for you. I believe if we join forces then we can destroy those brats once and for all." said Vlad,

"A chance to destroy my younger self and cause destruction and chaos? I suppose I have nothing better to do." said the ghost.

They shook hands. Tomorrow the world would tremble at the presence of Dan Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

It was a bright day in the city of Amity Park. There were no ghost attacks in a while but today was a special day. Today our heroes were celebrating Danny and Danielle's birthday. Danielle was created on the same day as Danny's birthday so everyone decided to celebrate her birthday on the same day. The young girl was surprised they would do this for her but she was happy that they did.

They were heading to City Hall where Tucker was waiting with his indoor swimming pool. The life of a mayor was boring but it had its benefits. Maddie drove the Fenton RV so nobody could worry about a pedestrian getting run over by Jack. Danielle noticed Danny and Sam were holding hands.

"So, have you two finally decided to start going out?" asked Danielle,

"Yeah." said Danny.

"Good, it's about time. Now I can actually call Sam your girlfriend in public rather than doing it in my head." said Danielle,

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

Danielle sighed.

"Clueless. I knew that you two liked each other for like since ever. It was obvious. What? Don't tell me you had no idea." said Danielle, smirking.

Danny and Sam blushed. Danielle shook her head at them. Clueless. The Fenton RV parked in front of City Hall.

"This is going to rock!" said Jack.

BOOM!

A huge ecto-blast hit the Fenton RV and sent it crashing into the building. Good thing everyone was still wearing their seat belts. Danny and Dani used their powers to phase everyone out of the RV.

"What was that?" asked Jazz,

"No! MY PRECIOUS FENTON RV!" wailed Jack.

"Aw, another lame invention broken, Jack?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a figure on the road and gasped.

"Vlad!" said Jack and Maddie.

Vlad Plasmius stood in the middle of the road with people watching them behind some cover.

"Miss me?" asked Vlad, mockingly.

He did not give them a chance to answer when he fired ghost rays at them. Danny and Dani transformed into their ghost forms and blocked the attacks. Danny quickly duplicated himself twice while Dani only split into two. There were now four Danny Phantoms and two Dani Phantoms.

Plasmius duplicated himself as well and each of the half ghosts attacked each other with punches and ecto-blasts. Vlad's duplicates were more durable since Vlad had twenty years of experience over both of the Phantoms. Soon enough all of the Phantoms' duplicates were destroyed and they regrouped from being outnumbered. Vlad laughed at them.

"It seems you've both gotten sloppy while I was away." said Vlad.

Suddenly Jack and Maddie fired their Fenton Bazookas at him which he blocked with an ecto shield. Valerie flew straight at him firing but he lazily blocks it with a shield and knocked her off her glider with a punch and blasted the glider with a ghost ray. Danny flew up and caught Valerie and landed on the ground where she stood up.

"What's he doing out here? Doesn't he know he's going to get hunted?" asked Valerie,

"Vlad's not that stupid. He's up to something." said Danny.

"Why how correct you are, Daniel. Perhaps it will become clearer when I introduce to my new friend." said Vlad.

With that said a green ecto mist appeared out of the ground and floated in the air in front of Plasmius. It started to take form and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped in horror when it was solid. A large frame with a swirling cloak along with flaming blue hair and a familiar DP logo appeared on his chest. The figure looked down at them with red eyes that had an intense look like Danny but they weren't righteous anger.

The eyes showed a desire to destroy anything and anyone. Anyone else who didn't know who this ghost was shivered from the empty hungry eyes of this monster.

"It can't be." whispered Danny in horror.

The ghost landed on the ground and smiled at Danny.

"How did you get out?" asked Danny,

"Why dear old uncle Vlad decided to let me out for good behavior. He also told me so many things I missed while locked in that thermos." said the ghost.

Dani shivered from the heartless voice of the ghost. She hadn't even felt this terrified when she fought Vlad or Sovereign. The ghost turned its empty red eyes to her and she was paralyzed.

"He also told me about a little sister. I remember always wanting a little sibling myself in the old days." said the ghost.

Danny quickly stood in front of Dani and made sure she was behind him.

"Stay away from her. I won't let you hurt anyone again." said Danny,

"Is that what you think? Come now it is our birthday. Why not settle down so we can celebrate? After all it is my birthday as well." said the dark ghost mockingly bowing at them.

He looked at the red and black suited huntress that was also there.

"Val? Well isn't this a surprise. Nice suit, is it new?" asked the ghost,

"Who are you?" demanded Valerie.

"Why don't you ask the so called hero?" asked the ghost.

"I was quiet surprised when I met him myself. I would like to introduce to you all, Dan Phantom." said Vlad Plasmius.

Dan half bowed mockingly again and smiled at them.

"No applause? How rude. I guess I have to kill you instead." said Dan.

With that said Dan released a Ghost Wail which destroyed the streets and the heroes scattered. Danny flew straight at the dark ghost but Dan grabbed him by the ankle and rammed him head first into the ground and then he did again and again. An ecto ball the size of a basketball hit him which caused him to release Danny and turned to Dani Phantom fly at firing ecto blasts. Dan smirked coldly and fired a large ecto blast which hit her and sent her flying in a lamppost.

"Danielle!" shouted Danny.

"I believe I will leave you all for some family bonding." said Vlad, vanishing.

"Bonding? The act of bringing together. I don't know about bringing together but it will be fun breaking you all in half." said Dan.

Danny stood up and glared hatefully at the ghost. He turned to everyone on the street.

"Everyone, get out of here! This ghost is far too dangerous for anyone. Don't go anywhere near him. He will kill anyone without a second thought!" shouted Danny.

Everyone took off screaming.

"Nice work but what will happen when they find out I am you?" asked Dan.

Jack and Maddie gasped in horror. Their son was that monster? What's going on?

"We need to get out of here now!" said Danny.

They all retreated quickly and Dan Phantom laughed evilly.

* * *

Fenton Works

"Danny, what was that ghost?" asked Valerie,

"He's an evil twenty year old version that somehow existing out of time." said Danny.

There was an awkward silence until Jack cleared his throat.

"Danny, did you just say that ghost is you?"

Danny sighed and explained how an accidental explosion took the lives Danny's friends, family, and teacher which caused a grief stricken Danny to move in with Vlad and how Danny asked Vlad to separate his human and ghost halves, believing his ghost powers were responsible because he used them to cheat. After the procedure his ghost half became malevolent and removed Vlad's ghost form by force and merged with. The fusion was what resulted in the birth of Dan Phantom. His first act of malice was murdering Danny Fenton and then move onto releasing ten years of pain and destruction in the Ghost Zone and the human world.

He then explained how Clockwork helped him realize his mistake and how he fought his dark future. By the end everyone except Jazz and Sam were dumbstruck and their eyes were wide in horror. Danny looked down with a look of sadness and regret. How could they not react like this?

All those people, all those lives and the afterlives of ghosts had been wrecked or destroyed. He felt a pair of arms around his waist and looked to see Danielle hugging him around the waist.

"Thank you." said Danielle,

"Thanks for what? That was my entire fault. I nearly destroyed everything." said Danny in shock.

"I am saying it because you didn't become that." said Danielle, looking up at him.

He felt Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, Danny. You didn't become. He's just existing outside of time now. You're a lot stronger then you were when you faced him before." said Sam,

"But he's still stronger." said Danny.

"Plus you won't be alone." said Jack.

Danny looked up in surprise when he saw everyone smiling in his direction.

"You think just because he's an evil version means I am going to back out. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." said Valerie,

"Not to mention we Fentons look out for each other." said Jack.

"But this ghost can and will actually kill you. I saw what he did to the future." said Danny,

"Which you prevented. Danny, you may feel guilty for what happened but how guilty do you think Jack and I feel for all the times we hunted and scared you into keeping your ghost powers a secret." said Maddie, putting her hand on his other shoulder.

"We've all made mistakes, Danny. It's no good if you beat yourself over one mistake. You didn't become that monster so don't blame yourself and deal with it yourself." said Tucker.

Danny looked up and smiled tearfully.

"Okay, but we need a plan if we're going to take on Dan and Vlad. They are too strong for all of us put together so we might need some help." said Danny,

"Danny, you remember how used the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton to take on the Ghost King. After it was destroyed Maddie and I have been working on a new one thanks to the instructions on the modifications Vlad made to it. It should be ready soon and we can use it against evil you and Vlad." said Jack.

"Good idea. That will come in handy." said Danny.

The heroes now prepared a well made plan for confronting Dan Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

Little did Danny know was that he and his friends and family were being watched. A cloaked figure with red eyes watched in satisfaction and anticipation.

"All that is left is to seal their fate. Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, you both have served well for pawns and soon your final act will bring the final curtain down. Not even Clockwork will stop me when I have secured my future and when I have finished him." said the female figure.

She let out a cruel laugh that made water freeze, turn the sky dark, and cause many negative effects in the atmosphere.


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

"This was so easy. Now all that is left is make every ghost that Daniel has ever fought and force them fight for us and then we can destroy Amity Park and take over the world." said Vlad, 

"Sounds easy enough. It seems that a ghost shield is now surrounding Amity Park. That won't help them at all." said Dan.

"All that is left is to find a portal into the Ghost Zone." said Vlad,

"Or make one ourselves." said Dan.

Vlad looked on in surprise when Dan opened a portal into the Ghost Zone and gestured Vlad to follow. They found a lair were music rang out and opened the doors to see Ember on a stage jamming. She heard the doors open and assumed it was just a couple of fans. Soon enough the music ended and the two figures sarcastically clapped at her. She glared at them.

"I know you're there and if you have something to say then say it or get lost." said Ember.

One of the dark figures chuckled coldly and vanished only to reappear and grab her by the throat. She was tossed out of the lair where she looked up to see the figures. One was Vlad Plasmius while the other was . . .

"Dipstick? Been working out because I have to honest with you the freakish huge muscles don't work with you." said Ember.

Dan Phantom chuckled coldly.

"No, Ember, I am the 'dipstick' at least not exactly and we have come with a proposal. Of course you will say yes or I will have to show what happens to those who say know." said Dan.

Ember shivered from the intense look and nodded fearfully. He dropped her and gestured her to follow and she complied. Vlad Plasmius followed them into the other lairs of the Ghost Zone. Dan's gaze turned to a floating jungle island and he smirked coldly.

On the island was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter known as Skulker. The hunter smirked coldly as he sniffed the air and looked around for his prey. Suddenly a huge ecto-blast fired at him and he dodged by just a few inches. He looked up to see a grinning muscular ghost with a familiar logo on his chest.

"Ghost Child?" asked Skulker, confused,

"Close but not close enough." said Dan.

He grabbed the hunter and by the arm and crushed it in a second. Skulker gazed down at his damaged arm in horror.

"What have you done?" demanded Skulker,

"My partners and I have come with a proposition and this is a warning of what will happen if you say no." said Dan.

Skulker might be confident in his abilities but he was no fool. He was too far overmatched against a ghost like this and he knew it. All he could do was nod and follow as Dan blasted in Walker's jail. The guards flew at him but Dan blasted them easily with a few ecto bolts and he enjoyed watching them scream. Walker appeared and watched as Dan Phantom tortured the last of his guards.

"Breaking into my jail again, Ghost Punk. That's against the rules and since when did you start working out." said Walker,

"I am not the punk you think but not so far off. As for the rules . . ." said Dan.

Walker fired an ecto bolt at him but Dan blocked at and flew at him. Walker tried to punch him but Dan grabbed his wrist and used a Ghost Stinger which shocked Walker with a million volts of electricity and made the warden scream in pain and beg for mercy. It was like this wherever hey went. A few ghosts tried to fight but Dan easily struck them down without so much of an effort.

Soon enough Johnny 13 and Kitty stumbled upon them and Dan easily beat the ghost while Kitty trembled in the background. When offered a chance to join Kitty said their both accepted it. She could not bear to see Johnny getting tortured like that. Not even the Fright Knight could take on this new menace.

He instantly offered his services and Spectra soon joined. It wasn't long before Dan forced Technus to join and soon found Nocturne, Vortex, and Undergrowth. The three together were strong but still not enough to take down Dan. When they all agreed to join Dan grabbed Technus and pulled him aside.

"I need two special devices from you. One is ray that gets rid of human DNA and the other to turn someone evil." said Dan,

"Why would you need that?" asked Technus.

"Oh, is it beyond your capabilities? I would understand if it . . ." said Dan,

"No amount of science and technology is beyond me, Technus! You shall have these inventions." said Technus, flying off.

Dan shook his head as Technus flew off. Technus always had a big ego and it was so easy. Soon enough Danny will lose everything precious to him. His parents, his friends, his girlfriends, and his sisters.

* * *

The ghost army had assembled outside of Amity Park where a ghost shield now covered the entire city. 

"There's no way we can get past that." said Skulker,

"Not entirely, Skulker, you have yet to see the full capabilities of our new friend." said Vlad.

Dan sucked in a deep breath and wailed. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears as an ear splitting shriek erupted from Dan's vocal cords and hit the shield hard. The energy shield crackled and blew apart from the attack. Vlad pointed his hand at the city.

"Attack! Destroy everything!"

With that said every ghost flew towards Amity Park. Skulker and Technus fired a barrage of missiles, Ember played a few notes to release ghost rays, Johnny's shadow created bad luck everywhere, Vortex released a lightning storm, Undergrowth released his vines into the city, Nocturne's sleep walkers attacked, the Fright Knight charged with his blade, Walker and his goons along with every other ghost attacked. Suddenly a tornado made of water sprouted from the ground and right in the middle of the ghost army. The surprised ghosts were easily hit and sent flying back because of the surprise attack.

The tornado faded to show Dani Phantom surrounded by a glowing ocean blue aura. Danny appeared and blasted Skulker with a few ecto-blasts and Valerie threw energy disks that sliced through Undergrowth's vines. Sam pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it. She blasted Nocturne's sleep walkers from the distance and to the surprise of every ghost Jazz appeared in the newly made and safe Exo-Skeleton.

The suit enhanced her speed and the nano probes kept her body safe from the great power the suit gave. She punched the Fright Knight which sent him into the wall. He came right back out with his blade ready.

"I shall not be defeated so easily." said the Fright Knight,

"Then bring it." said Jazz.

The Fright Knight charged at her and Jazz avoided the blade and launched a punch. The Fright Knight caught with the punch with his other hand and aimed his blade at her. Jazz quickly fired a laser which sent the Fright Knight flying into the wall again. However the Fright Knight was very powerful and durable.

He got up and faced the girl again. She fired another laser blast but this time the Fright Knight blocked and deflected with his sword. She ran at him but he put all of his strength and weight into holding her back and the two started struggling to push each other back. Valerie ducked as Ember swung her guitar at her and released a ghost ray by playing a note.

Ember held her guitar out like a katana and was ready to fight. Danny flew in the air and avoided the attacks of Vortex's storm. He released the Ghostly Wail which hit the weather ghost head on and Vortex clapped his hands over his ears to avoid the skull splitting headache he was feeling. Suddenly a hand grabbed Danny's leg and threw him to the ground hard.

He looked up to glare at Dan Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

"What do you want?" asked Danny,

"What we want is to turn your life so miserable it will make us look like a blessing." said Vlad.

"Besides there is more than one way to secure my future. By taking everything that means anything to you. I think I will start with our little sister." said Dan, looking at Dani who was blasting Johnny 13's shadow and Desiree.

"Leave her out of this!" said Danny,

"Too late." said Vlad.

One of his duplicates flew straight at Dani while she was fighting and blasted her with a Plasmius Maximus. She lost all of her powers easily and Dan grabbed her before vanishing into the Ghost Zone.

"Danielle!" shouted Danny in horror.

Jazz looked on to see her new little sister vanish into the Ghost Portal with Dan.

"That was not in the plan!" said Vlad.

* * *

Danielle awoke to find ecto ropes binding her hands and legs. She looked around and knew this was the Ghost Zone. 

"Interesting. You carry all of my younger self's powers and a few new techniques and you also have the Ghostly Wail. You are truly my sister." said Dan walking out.

"I am not your sister. I am Danny Fenton's little sister not yours!" shouted Danielle,

"Oh, not for long. Vlad showed me all of the data he had on you while you were still trapped in his lab and I found some interesting qualities. However, now I am afraid Vlad is of no further use to me. All that is left is for my younger self to be struck with grief." said Dan.

"So you're going to destroy me." said Danielle,

"Actually you are going to live. You will understand when this is over." said Dan.

He pulled out an Ecto Dejecto which was much like what Danny used to stabilize Dani.

"This contains my ghostly DNA which is a combination of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. As you are already aware you have human DNA which allows you to have a human form but after this done I am afraid you won't be human anymore. You can thank Technus for that invention." said Dan.

He pulled out a ray gun and zapped Danielle. She screamed in complete pain as the ray completely destroyed her human DNA. Dan then injected the Ecto Dejecto into her. The serum coursed through Dani's ghostly veins and she screamed.

Her ghostly form than started to transform. Her body now looked 18 years old and her skin turned blue. Her green eyes changed to blood red and her hair was flaming blue just like Dan's. Her ghost suit was like Dan's only more feminine and she wore a long cloak.

Her screaming ended and she stood up. She looked up at Dan with the same evil look and laughed emotionlessly. Her flaming blue hair was tied in a pony tail that reached down to her back and her long bangs almost half conceal one of her red eyes.

"So how do you feel?" asked Dan,

"Like I have been reborn." said the newly born dark ghost.

Dan smirked at that.

"Than it's time we test your new powers. Thanks to the injection you now have as much power as I do since that has my DNA on it." said Dan,

"Yes, let's test it." said Evil Danielle.

With said Dark Dani suddenly let out a Ghostly Wail that hit Dan head on and sent him flying back. He looked up in shock as Dark Dani duplicated six copies of herself and fired ecto-blasts at him all at once. He screamed as the powerful attacks hit his body. Soon enough Dark Dani stopped her attack to observe the damage.

Dan Phantom stood up and glared at the dark ghost girl. She had become so powerful in such a short amount of time. He got up and tried to fight back but Dark Dani easily stopped him by using her Ghostly Wail on him again. He soon realized he was now too weak to fight her head on.

"Such a pity. The dark future of my brother reduced to this pitiful waste of ectoplasm. I would finish you right now but I might have some use for you later. Get up now!" said Dark Dani with all amusement gone and only replaced by a fierce glare.

Dan did as he was told and looked up as Dark Dani paced around him.

"Since you had a partnership with Vlad I have a few questions. I want to know where he's keeping the Crown of Fire and the Skeleton Key." said Dark Dani,

"I never asked." said Dan.

"Then we will have to just go there and ask him ourselves. Open a portal now!" said Dark Dani.

Dan opened a portal and followed Dark Dani into it. He was thinking of went wrong. How Dani have gotten so strong from just being injected with his DNA?

* * *

Vlad paced around his ship. 

"How could this happen? It was simple. Have Dan help me get rid of Daniel than march on the rest of the world and take over. What went wrong?" ranted Vlad.

Suddenly a ghost portal opened and figure stepped out of the portal followed by Dan. Vlad was about to yell at Dan for abandoning him when he saw Dark Dani and gasped in horror.

"Danielle?" asked Vlad,

"Not really. I want something from you Vlad and I know you have it. I want the Crown of Fire and the Skeleton Key." said Dark Dani.

"And what do you plan to do?" asked Vlad.

He changed into his ghost form. Dark Dani smirked in amusement and slowly took long strides towards the former billionaire ghost. Her red eyes glowed in the darkness of space that seemed to tint the color of her light blue skin to even darker blue. Her lips were curved in a wicked smile as she looked at the ghost.

"The Crown of Fire only works when the Ring of Rage is with it, correct?" asked Dark Dani.

Vlad's eyes went wide.

"But in order to get the ring you would need to release Pariah Dark and he is more powerful than any ghost in existence." said Vlad,

"You are correct that I would need to release Pariah Dark but we will see who is more powerful when I have finished. All of your powers and the powers of my brother's dark half now flow through me however I have no desire to destroy everything. Rather I will rule all worlds once I have the Ring of Rage. Now Vlad Plasmius you have a choice tell me where the two items I seek are or die." said Dark Dani.

Vlad knew he was no match for her now. He recognized the great power residing in the woman who was once his creation. He turned to the wall and revealed a safe. He opened it up to reveal the Crown of Fire and the Skeleton Key.

Dark Dani slowly walked up and picked up the items and quietly looked down at them.

"Excellent, now Vlad I have one more thing you can help me. If you do this then you will live, but if you don't then well . . ." said Dark Dani.

Her fist lit up with ecto energy. Vlad visibly flinched and nodded.

"Pariah Dark is powerful but against all three of us I doubt even he can win." said Dark Dani.

She walked through the portal with Dan Phantom and Vlad Plasmius following her. They soon found Pariah's Keep. The red castle loomed over them and Vlad felt fear clutch his chest again. However Dark Dani and Dan Phantom were unaffected.

They walked down halls of decaying armor and wall tapestry and found the room which contained the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Dark Dani took out the Skeleton Key and calmly flew up to the sarcophagus and put the key in and turned. The door was unlocked now swung open and out of it stepped the Ghost King Pariah Dark.

"Who dares enter my castle?" demanded Pariah Dark.

His eyes noticed Vlad Plasmius along with a ghost that resembled the ghost child and the female ghost holding the skeleton key.

"Who are you? Answer me!" said Pariah,

"The one who released and the one who demands the Ring of Rage." said Dark Dani calmly.

Pariah Dark looked at her and noticed her holding the Crown of Fire.

"I demand the Crown of Fire this instant!" said Pariah,

"How about we have a challenge? Who ever wins gets the both of the items?" asked Dark Dani, calmly.

"Very well, child, I accept your terms!" said Pariah.

With that said Pariah Dark fired a red ghost ray which Dark Dani avoided easily. The Ghost King continued to fire at the newly evil born ghost girl but she continued to avoid the attacks. He flew at her with great speed and blasted her at close range. She hit the wall hard and Pariah picked her up.

"No challenge at all, child." said Pariah,

"You shouldn't underestimate me." said Dark Dani.

Suddenly she vanished and Pariah realized that she was a duplicate. An ear splitting shriek filled the air and Pariah turned around only to be hit head on by a Ghostly Wail. He hit the wall and crashed through it. Dark Dani floated calmly in the air as she waited for Pariah Dark to attack again.

Pariah Dark walked out of the debris and smiled.

"Such power, child, you have impressed me. However the battle is far from over." said Pariah.

Pariah Dark pulled out a mace and charged at Dark Dani. The dark ghost fired ghost rays which Pariah dodged and brought his mace down. However a shield appeared out Dark Dani which blocked the mace. Dark Dani created four duplicates which took a deep breath and wailed.

The attacks sent Pariah Dark back again but he was still not defeated. Dark Dani than fired ecto webbing which bound Pariah by the legs and then created an ecto net.

"Release me at once!" shouted Pariah,

"I don't think so." said Dark Dani.

She released a ghost stinger through the net which shocked Pariah and then grabbed the ring and slipped it off Pariah's hand. The Ghost King quickly broke free and tried to attack but Dark Dani turned into an ecto mist which went right through Pariah's attack. Pariah looked to see the mist reform and Dark Dani slipped the ring on her finger and put the crown on. Dark Dani then began glowing all over.

Dan, Pariah, and Vlad looked in shock, awe, and horror as the dark girl ghost felt the power of the two objects working together giver her ultimate power.

"This is it. This power . . . I feel I can do anything." said Dark Dani, quietly,

"No! This cannot be!" shouted Pariah Dark.

Now that Dark Dani had the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage Pariah Dark was no longer the Ghost King. Dark Dani looked at the former king and a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"Don't fret. Perhaps it is better this way. You underestimated my powers and you have now lost your position. However you can serve me or I can destroy you." said Dark Dani.

"Never!" shouted Pariah Dark.

He charged at her but when he tried to punch her Dark Dani calmly grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He screamed in agony from the pain and Dark Dani released him feeling pity for the former Ghost King.

"I will give you one chance to submit or I will torture you painfully before getting rid of you." said Dark Dani.

Pariah Dark sadly bent down on one knee and bowed.

"I submit, my queen." said Pariah Dark,

"Excellent. And you two?" asked Dark Dani, glaring at Dan and Vlad.

"Us? Of course we submit. I have always wanted to serve someone for the greater good." said Vlad quickly,

"Yeah. I will gladly serve the winning team." said Dan.

Dark Dani smiled coldly and walked to the throne taking long strides. She slowly sat down on the throne comfortably and looked her three new minions.

"Vlad, Dan, go out into the Ghost Zone bring me the ghosts my brother always fights. If they refuse to come than force them here." said Dark Dani, emotionlessly.

Dan and Vlad nodded and flew out into the Ghost Zone. If Dark Dani scared anyone before than they would be terrified now

* * *

Later 

Dan and Vlad dragged all of Danny's enemies to the castle and they walked into the throne room. The Fright Knight pulled out blade when Dan tossed him to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded,

"A new order." said a deep female voice that was devoid of emotion.

The Fright Knight turned to see Dark Dani on the throne with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. All of the ghosts gasped in horror when they saw her. The Fight Knight dropped his blade and bowed repeatedly.

"A thousand pardons, my queen. I did not know that Ghost Zone had a new ruler. I apologize for not showing you the respect you deserve." said the Fright Knight,

"What are you doing?" asked Skulker,

"That looks like the Ghost Child's sister." said Technus.

The Fright Knight stood up and pointed his blade at them.

"Do you fools not recognize your queen when you see her? Bow down before her or face her wrath!" said the Fright Knight.

"It is quiet all right, Fright Knight. They shall be forgiven this one time. There was not exactly an announcement of a new ruler." said Dark Dani, calmly.

She sent a glare that chilled all the other ghosts to the bone.

"Listen well, all of you. Today marks a new dawn in the human world and the Ghost Zone. We shall end this pathetic feud between humans and ghosts. How will it happen? The humans will have no choice but to surrender when an example is made.

The example will be defeat of their hero, Danny Phantom. After they have seen their hero defeated completely we will force the humans for complete and unconditional surrender. If anyone fights, destroy them." said Dark Dani,

"And what do we get out of it? No one commands Skulker." said the ghost hunter.

Dark Dani smiled cruelly and fired an ecto blast which completely destroyed his body. The green blob flew out of the suit but Dark Dani caught him in ecto webbing.

"I don't mean to be so quick but if anyone has a problem then they can say it now and get destroyed or be smart and submit." said Dark Dani.

All the ghosts quickly nodded in fear.

"Good." said Dark Dani.

* * *

This is not good. Danielle has been turned evil and with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire she is almost unstoppable. I know the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire might be overkill but that's the idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you review and log on to see the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

Danny sat in his room with a look of sadness and regret on his face. Dan had taken Danielle into the Ghost Zone and the Fenton Portal had not yet been fully rebuilt when he used to get rid of his powers before. He can only hope that she escaped from his evil self and found help somewhere. 

"Danny! We got good news. Tucker found Vlad's old ghost portal and we can use it to enter the Ghost Zone." said Sam, running in.

Danny looked up with wide eyes and he was suddenly filled with hope that he could save his sister. Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I really hope she made it out." said Danny,

"We all do, Danny. Everyone has taken a liking to Danielle. Jazz treats her like a little sister and your parents treat her like a daughter as well." said Sam.

Danny smiled and Sam kissed his cheek as they left the room. They all arrived at City Hall and saw Vlad's old portal. Jack and Maddie were loading ghost weapons into the Specter Speeder and Jazz was waiting in the cockpit.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll save Danielle and rip that evil ghost apart molecule by molecule! By that I mean evil you and not you when I say . . ." ranted Jack,

"I get it, Dad, and thanks." said Danny.

"Like I said, Danny, we Fentons lookout for one another." said Jack.

Danny could only hope that Danielle was okay.

* * *

A tall elegant but young woman gazed from the balcony of the red castle into the endless space of the Ghost Zone. Her red eyes glowed malevolently at the pitiful world. Ghosts that come here to reflect on their lost lives. The Fright Knight walked up to the balcony and bowed. 

"My Queen, the armies are ready and we can soon begin." said the Fright Knight.

Dark Dani turned with one eyebrow raised slightly in surprise.

"Already? My, you work fast." said Dark Dani, coolly.

The Fright Knight once again bowed to his mistress as she slowly walked away from the balcony, taking long elegant strides as she left the room. She entered a room where Danny's enemies were assembled. Pariah Dark glared darkly at the girl who had stolen his position. In his mind it was only because Dark Dani had stolen the Ring of Rage and used it with the Crown of Fire was because she won.

He would never admit that he lost to a superior ghost. Dark Dani elegantly walked to his throne and sat on it.

"I have just received word that Danny and his allies are coming here into the Ghost Zone by using Vlad's old ghost portal. They are looking for Dani Phantom and intend for them to come here and find her." said Dark Dani, coolly.

"What happens when they arrive?" asked Technus.

Dark Dani smiled cruelly.

"They will get a nasty surprise. Now all of you start hiding and prepare to fight when they have fallen into the trap." said Dark Dani.

All of the ghosts started to hide except Dark Dani stopped Dan, Vlad, and Pariah.

"I need all three of you here to make it look like you tortured Danielle." said Dark Dani,

"You want us to torture you, Danielle?" asked Vlad.

Dark Dani's cold eyes turned icy as she glared at him. Vlad felt shudders go up his spine as he tried not to show he was afraid.

"That name means nothing to me now. From this day forward my name is Dante and as for Dani Phantom." said the evil ghost girl now known as Dante.

She created a duplicate of herself that shape shifted into the form of Danielle Fenton. She turned her gaze back to her three minions.

"When they arrive make it look like you are torturing this duplicate. They will not suspect a trap however if any of you leak out my plan to them that those are grounds for dismissal." said Dante.

She looked into the eyes of all three of them with an icy glare.

"Remember that all three of you are, after all, expendable assets. Remember that." said Dante with disdain.

Pariah Dark glared hatefully after she vanished. He despised taking orders and especially taking orders from a lesser being.

* * *

Danny flew beside the Specter Speeder along with Valerie on her glider as the radar closed in on Danielle's location. Since Danielle had Fenton DNA on her it was easy to locate her in the Ghost Zone. 

"There! That's were the radar says Danielle is!" said Jack from the cockpit of the Specter Speeder.

He pointed to a tall red castle.

"That's the Ghost King's castle. Why would Dan bring her here?" asked Danny,

"We better hurry and see why." said Valerie.

They landed the Specter Speeder outside of the castle and armed themselves as they slowly walked into the castle. Soon enough a scream was heard that echoed throughout the castle.

"Danielle!" shouted Danny and Jazz.

They ran faster and they entered the great hall where they saw Danielle getting beat down by Vlad, Dan, and Pariah Dark.

"The Ghost King's loose!" said Danny.

Pariah turned and smirked at Danny.

"So, we meet again, half ghost child. I have heard you have gotten stronger since our last encounter without the needs of your suit. Now, child, you and your friends shall perish!" said the former Ghost King.

He fired a red ghost ray straight at the ghost boy. They all dodged and fired at the three evil ghosts. The ecto weapons had little effect on the ghosts. Valerie launched three energy disks that hit them and shocked them.

They all screamed. Pariah Dark chuckled. A human was actually able to hurt him which was impressive. He actually hoped they would win so they could defeat Dante. He aimed his hand at them again and released a red energy blast that hit Jack and Maddie.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Danny and Jazz.

Their bodies started to glow a bright red color. Their limbs were completely frozen than movement returned to them as they were lifted up into the air. They both felt they had been grabbed by the neck as they could hardly breathe through all the weight they felt on their throats. They tried to shout but nothing came out; not even their own breaths.

"LET THEM GO!" shouted Danny.

He fired an ice ray which Pariah blocked with his hand which released Jack and Maddie but the movement sent them flying and they smacked against the castle walls. They bounced off the walls and dropped to the floor. Jazz ran over to them and left the rest to face down the other ghosts. Danny quickly took a deep breath and wailed which caused the three evil ghosts to scatter and avoid the attack.

Dan Phantom floated in the air and pointed his fingers at them and released thousand of ghost rays which extended in every direction. The great hall was instantly thrown into chaos.

"What's this, Dan Phantom? You seem to have missed." Vlad laughed mockingly.

Dan glared down at Vlad which shut him up and turned back to our heroes. Danny flew at them and fired ice rays but they both dodged and flew at him. Dan flew down at Danny and tried to punch him but Danny dodged and launched a kick but Dan avoided it by ducking and released a powerful ecto-blast which Danny blocked with an ecto shield. However Vlad appeared behind him and hit him with a ghost ray.

Dan than started pummeling him.

"Danny!" shouted everyone.

Sam activated the Fenton Peeler and fired at Dan while he wasn't looking. Meanwhile Valerie fired a bazooka which hit Vlad and sent him flying back. They landed beside Danny.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam,

"I'm okay." said Danny.

They heard a laugh and looked to see Dan and Vlad back on their feet.

"Sam is concerned about her little boyfriend, how sweet. I didn't know you cared." said Dan, mockingly.

Sam glared at him and started firing at him like mad. Valerie followed her as Danny got up. He tried to help but Vlad tackled him and they both traded punches and kicks. Sam kept firing at Dan but the evil ghost shot a wad of ecto goop that plastered Sam into the wall. Dan turned to face Valerie who flew at him.

With a quick shot he blasted the glider and grabbed Valerie by the arm, pulling her close.

"So, Val, still you think I'm cute? Want to go out?" asked the monster.

He released his forked tong and wiggled it in front of the ghost huntress. The girl looked on in horror and disgust. Sam thrashed madly as she fought to get free. Valerie kicked Dan in the chest and broke free.

She threw energy disks as the mad spirit was still stunned and they hit him which caused him to scream.

"I don't date guys who haven't heard of the words 'breathe mints' ever." said Valerie.

Dan glared at the girl before he sucked in his breath and wailed. The entire hall seemed to shake as the shockwaves destroyed all of Valerie's weapons and short circuited her suit. Valerie screamed in pain as she hit the wall. Sam blasted herself free from the wall and fired fiercely at Dan.

The evil future ghost just stepped out of the way of each blast.

"So I see you and my younger self are now dating." said Dan,

"What's it to you?" said Sam, as she fired.

"I thought we could catch up since we use to be friends." said Dan, smiling evilly.

"We were not friends and you are not my Danny!" shouted Sam.

"You're right; I am not your Danny. I'm better." said Dan.

She tried so desperately to hit Dan that she did not noticed being hit in the back by a ghost ray from Vlad. She was sent flying straight into the wall and dropped to the floor. Danny looked on as Vlad and Dan stood in front of him with both evil looks on their faces. He turned and Pariah Dark grinning at him as well.

Everyone else was too weak or injured to fight against them. He heard a weak groan and saw Danielle stand up on her two legs and held her head with her two hands in pain.

"Danielle! Get out of here! Save yourself!" shouted Danny.

Dan, Vlad, and even Pariah smirked at the coming revelation.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Danielle, with out a shred of emotion.

She put her hands down and raised her head. Our heroes gasped in horror as they instead of the clear sky blue color there was only the color of blood in Danielle's eyes. Danny's eyes widened in horror.

"No . . ." he whispered.

One white glowing ring appeared around Danielle's body and separated into two with one going and the other going down. When they were gone the sweet innocent girl that was Danny's little sister was replaced by the tall evil figure of the new evil ghost known as Dante. Our heroes gasped in horror as Dante looked like a female version of Dan Phantom but they knew who she was.

"Danielle . . . what did they do to you . . ." whispered Danny with tears falling from his eyes.

Dante approached him slowly, taking long, even strides. She looked down at Danny with a long wicked smile.

"Nothing, really. All of this was my plan. However you can thank your future self because he was the one who created me and thanks to his cooperation I have now all of the obstacles here just waiting to be destroyed." said Dante.

With a clap of her hands all of Danny's ghostly enemies appeared and glared at the ghost boy. Though some were just afraid of what would happen if the betrayed Dante.

"Even if you did get by my strongest colleagues you would have had to face all of them and me. Now all that is left to do is end this." said Dante.

She opened a portal and gestured the ghosts to bring Danny and the others along. They dragged the ghost boy and the humans through the portal and they found themselves in Amity Park.

"Luckily I have decided that your home town will be your final resting place. Watch and learn." said Dante.

She opened a ghost portal and flew through but reappeared a minute later. She smiled evilly and pointed to the sky. They all looked up and gasped. An asteroid came out of a ghost portal and was falling to Amity Park.

"This is not big enough to destroy the entire world but it will destroy Amity Park. And no one will be able to leave here alive." said Dante.

The revelation horrified them.

"Any last words?" asked Dante,

"You'll never get away with this!" said Jack.

"Uh, incase you haven't noticed, I already have." said Dante,

"I know I just always wanted to say that." said Jack.

"Anybody with any none stupid last words?" asked Dante,

"Danielle, this isn't you. They changed you into this! You don't want to do this." said Danny.

"No, you don't want me to do this." said Dante,

"Well yeah." said everyone.

"So long losers." said Dante.

She and the other ghosts flew away as the asteroid entered the atmosphere. There was a massive explosion that caused an earthquake. So ended the day but the nightmare has only just begun.


	26. Chapter 26

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

The young ghost boy opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar looking ghost lair. The familiar sounds of clocks ticking made it to his ears. He groaned and slowly stood up. He looked around and saw his friends and family knocked out.

"Rest easy, Danny. You have had a busy day." said Clockwork,

"Clockwork, what happened? Where's Danielle?" asked Danny.

Clockwork looked at the ground sadly.

"You should wake the others and listen to what I am about to tell you." said the time ghost.

Danny nodded and woke the others up.

"After Dan captured Danielle he used a ray designed by Technus to destroy her human DNA that got rid of her human self and than injected a serum containing his DNA into her bloodstream. A ghostly spirit is always preserved even if it's a few strands of DNA. This allowed Dan's darkness to completely take over Danielle's mind, soul, and body which led to the creation of Dante. However Dante proved to be too powerful for even Dan to handle.

Danielle's powers evolved during her battles against Vlad and Sovereign and the injection of Dan's DNA increased her powers greatly. When Dante took over after defeating Dan she went to Vlad's ship and took the Skeleton Key and the Crown of Fire from him." said Clockwork,

"That's why Pariah Dark was loose. She took the Ring of Rage from him!" said Danny.

"And she defeated Pariah Dark in a battle over the two items. The result was Dante becoming the new Ghost Queen. Dante now wished to control both the human world and the Ghost Zone and with all of the power she has she might just win. The power of Dani Phantom, along with yours, Danny, and the power of Dan Phantom flows through her ghostly veins. Along with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage it makes her far more powerful than any ghost you have ever fought." said Clockwork,

"Is there anyway to bring back, Danielle? I know her and she would turn into something like that. She's not Dante!" said Danny.

"Wait, what happened to Amity Park?" asked Sam,

"Its safe." said a voice.

They looked to see a figure on the other side of the room and gasped. It was a tall muscular man in his twenties wearing a black and white version of Dan's suit without the cape. His hair was white and fell to the back of his neck and he had a small white goatee. His eyes were green just like Danny's and there was a familiar logo on his chest.

"We saved it just a few seconds before the asteroid crashed." said the man.

The familiar face made their eyes go wide and their mouths nearly fall off.

"Who are you?" asked Danny,

"I thought you would recognize you just ten years from now." said the man.

"You're me!" said Danny,

"What?" shouted everyone.

Maddie looked at the man carefully.

"It is Danny."

"But how do you know?" asked Valerie,

"A mother always knows her children." said Maddie.

Future Danny smiled at her and she smiled back.

"He came through my time portal in the future to stop Dante's take over of the world. It seems the future is darker than what the Observants predicted. Dante had taken over the world when she announced that she destroyed Danny Phantom and they completely surrendered. However as you can see Danny survived and tried to lead a resistance but many people were afraid of Dante so they were reduced to small attacks. And he did not come back alone." said Clockwork.

Another figure appeared behind Danny. It was a woman with long wavy black hair and purple eyes. She wore a black and purple jumpsuit and that showed off her figure. This made Sam gasp.

"I guess that has to be me in the future." said Sam,

"You got it." said Future Sam.

Another figure showed a girl that looked like Valerie except her hair was a military cut. Her suit was pretty much the same.

"I forgot how cute you looked back then Danny." said the woman,

"Wait let me guess; that's future me." said Valerie.

The woman smiled and nodded. Two more figures appeared. One had a muscular body and the other had red hair that was cut up to her neck.

"And this is future Jazz and Tucker." said Future Danny,

"Woah! Check me out! I am so ripped!" said Tucker.

"Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you." said Future Tucker.

They all chucked for a second and then the atmosphere turned serious.

"You know why we are here right?" asked FDanny,

"It's because the future has gotten very bad hasn't it?" asked Danny.

"It's worse than that. Dante has taken over the entire galaxy. There's no one out there that is actually brave enough to fight her. It's just us and a few gangs of pirates and outlaws. We just found Clockwork's lair was destroyed but we found he hid the time portal away so Dante could never find it.

We've spent the last few years trying to the find the time portal and stay alive and we did find it and came back. We need to stop Dante before she actually takes over the world." said FDanny,

"Okay but how?" asked Danny.

"She'll first take over the United States and then she will hit the United Nations and force the world to surrender. That's were we need to go. We need to stop her before she gets to the United Nations, we beat and the ghost that are working for her, and then suck her into the thermos and then we win." said FDanny,

"Wait, suck her in? Don't we turn her back to Danielle?" asked Danny.

"We can't, the only to win is to suck her into the thermos for all eternity." said FDanny,

"I am not going to give up on my sister." said Danny.

"Your sister is about to is going to be responsible for the destruction of million of people!" said FDanny, getting angry.

"There must be a way to save her." said Danny,

"She's already lost." said FDanny.

"How do you know?" demanded Danny,

"Because I tried!" snapped FDanny.

That made everyone look at him.

"What?" asked Danny,

"I tried to bring her back once. I faced her alone and tired to bring her back. I begged her to snap out of it but she wouldn't listen and attacked me. I got a scar from it and it's still here." said FDanny.

He lifted his shirt to reveal a jagged scar on his chest. Everyone was speechless.

"Woah . . ." said Danny,

"I know and because of that I know what she capable of." said FDanny.

"But there is way to save her! There must be the weapons Dan used to change her. If we can get them we can save her. She was your little sister too once.

I promised I would be there for her and I promised I would make sure she would never become what the Observants said she would." said Danny.

Future Danny softened at that. He did promise he would always protect Danielle and he failed to keep his promise. That's why he confronted Dante but failed and since then only the thought of revenge clouded his mind.

"All right. We'll try to save her but if it doesn't work than she is going into the thermos." said FDanny.

Danny nodded and agreed.

* * *

The castle was dark and quiet as two figures moved through the hallway. One was an elegant lady dressed in black and blue jumpsuit with a cloak while the other was dressed in great majesty and power. They strode down the hall of the great castle as the lady listened to the report.

"And Danny and the rest?" asked the woman,

"They have vanished at the moment but they will be found." said Pariah Dark.

The woman known as Dante narrowed her eyes in disappointment from the lack of results. She shut her eyes and dismissed it for now. Pariah Dark's face turned into a scowl. He despised taking orders especially when they came from someone who was obviously a lesser being than himself. He did, however, recognize the great power residing in the woman and she had stolen the two items that gave absolute power.

"My Queen!" said a voice.

Pariah Dark raised his eyebrows in annoyance as the Fright Knight appeared and bowed before Dante.

"We have searched everywhere for them but they have disappeared." said the Fright Knight.

He bowed again as Dante continued to walk through the hall and noticed her fists tightening in annoyance. She took one glance back at Pariah.

"You _said_ they would be found."

Pariah took a frustrated look at the Fright Knight which the knight ignored since Pariah was no longer his master.

"The Ghost Zone is full of hiding places for those _rats_ to hide in."

Pariah put an especial amount of disgust in when he said 'rats'.

"I wonder why you are concerned about them, My _Queen_. They are nothing to you." said Pariah, with a mocking tone when he said 'queen'.

Dante took a deep breath through her nostrils and shut her eyes, annoyed that she had such impotents as servants.

"As long as he is alive Danny is a constant threat to my plans. You have all people should underestimate him, Pariah." said Dante, with an eerily calm voice.

She turned to the Fright Knight.

"Search all over Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. Leave no place unsearched. I will not let them interfere when I force the world to surrender." said Dante,

"Yes my Queen." said the Fright Knight.

With that said the Fright Knight walked onto his hoarse and flew out into the Ghost Zone.

"Dante!" shouted an angry voice.

Vlad Plasmius flew into the hall with an angry look on his face. Pariah Dark stood back and he shrugged off the annoying halfa. However he kept his eye on them both.

"Why did you destroy them all? I understand destroying Daniel and Jack and the rest but did you need to destroy Maddie?"

His eyes glared accusingly at the back of the dark evil ghost. Dante rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We never had a deal about sparing anyone's lives. If you wanted her alive you should have spoken up." said Dante, evenly as she kept her back to the former billionaire. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "However, the Fright Knight reported that Amity Park is still in one piece so it means that your precious woman is still alive. So save whatever complaints you have until we meet them again."

Vlad shook his head at her furiously and flew down the hall passing Dante. The dark elegant ghost stood for a second and then walked down the hall slowly with Pariah Dark following her. They walked into the throne room where Desiree was waiting. The other ghosts walked in as Dante took her seat on the throne.

"We have news that the ghost boy is still alive. While he may not be a threat to my plans I don't want him interfering. Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom will lead an army of ghost skeletons onto Washington while I force the humans at the United Nations to surrender. If Danny Phantom shows himself than destroy him.

I want no evidence of his existence left." said Dante.

The skeleton armies had assembled and Dan opened a portal which the skeletons poured into following Dan and Pariah. However Dante stopped Desiree from leaving.

"I want you keep an eye on Pariah Dark. I suspect he will try to betray me." said Dante,

"But he is too powerful for me to handle." said Desiree, scared.

"Don't worry about that. The ghost skeletons obey me now. If he tries to betray me than simply order them to attack. I can deal with him after I have Earth under control." said Dante, coolly.

Desiree nodded and hesitantly entered the portal.

* * *

Danny along with his friends and their future counterparts stepped out of the portal and found some ghosts in the room.

"Ghosts!" shouted Jack,

"Wait, Dad! They're harmless." said Danny.

The ghosts were Johnny 13, Kitty, Dorothy, Frostbite, Poindexter, Youngblood, the Box Ghost, the Ghost Writer, and the Lunch Lady.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Sam,

"We're hiding from the Ghost Queen." said Dora.

"What's going on?" asked Tucker,

"The Ghost Queen who is known as Dante has sent the skeleton armies here looking for you." said Poindexter.

"She must know we survived." said Valerie,

"Does that mean she won't head to New York?" asked Tucker.

"No. She'll still go there." said FDanny.

"She wants to take over so it will be easier to deal with us." said FSam,

"But she will send her armies to keep an eye out for us." said FTucker.

"Then we need to hurry." said Danny.

The humans hopped into the Specter Speeder while the two Dannys and the two Valeries took to the skies. However they did fly long as a red blast of energy was fired at them. They looked to see Pariah Dark along with legions of ghost skeletons smiling at them.

Pariah Dark's dark smile grew with an evil toothy grin. "I am impressed you fools survived and stopped the asteroid but now it ends!" He immediately turned to the massive armies of ghost skeletons. "Crush them!"

The skeletons charged but Future Danny smiled and flew above them. He looked over at his younger counterpart. "Watch this!"

He spun around in place with great speed and created a ghostly twister that sucked all of the skeletons into it and sent them flying everywhere. Pariah Dark looked astonished and annoyed as Future Danny stopped spinning and looked at the former ghost king. Danny looked surprised.

"That comes in handy a lot." said Future Danny.

With a roar Pariah Dark shot a red blast at him but Future Danny dodged and shot laser from his eyes. Pariah dodged the attack by an inch and used ghost telekinesis to send various pieces of ghost skeletons straight at his enemy. Future Danny held out his hand and electricity sparked before blasting out of his hand like a lightning bolt. He fired ghost lightning that destroyed the pieces.

One of the lightning bolts struck him in the arm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted in rage "You will pay for that!"

"Sorry, about that your majesty." said Future Danny, deadpanned.

Pariah Dark clenched his teeth as Future Danny duplicated and released ghost lightning on him. However this time Pariah Dark deflected the bolts, sending them back at the attackers. The duplicates were destroyed but Future Danny vanished. Seemingly out of nowhere a fireball struck Pariah's side.

He looked and saw Future Danny and his younger counterpart smiling at him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

Pariah Dark released a re blast that hit both of them before they could escape. At once, both the Danny's rose into the air, their bodies glowing red. They struggled with the invisible force squeezing their necks as sweat poured from their foreheads.

"Face it, ghost children! You are both powerless against me! Future or no future nothing can match my power!" Pariah cackled.

But Future Danny smile mischievously and his younger was confused. What could he be smiling about? Pariah Dark was about to strangle them to death.

"Da-Dan has more power than you'll ever have."

Pariah narrowed his eyes at Future Danny. "What?"

"Even if you win Dan is more powerful than you are because he was made from the same half ghosts that defeated you!"

Danny got what was going on.

"So what if Dan is stronger than us? He didn't need the Crown of Fire or the Ring of Rage!"

Pariah's eye twitched with every comment. Both of the Dannys continued to mock him and with every blow they were slowly lowered to the ground.

"Not to mention you lost both items to Dante."

"Compared to them, you're just the third strongest in existence!"

Pariah's eyes glaze over as he took in everything they said.

"You are right!" he muttered shocked "Their powers somehow do exceed my own!"

Pariah dropped them.

"I AM THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS! THE POWER WILL BE MINE! AND YOU WILL _FEAR_ ME, DANTE!" howled Pariah Dark.

The former ghost king flew into the air and vanished into the sky.

"So, now what?" asked Danny,

"He's going to fight Dante and try getting the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire back from her." said Future Danny.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Danny,

"Dante is more evil than Pariah Dark is. She outsmarted him in their fight because Pariah was too arrogant." said Future Danny.

"I just hope that he can hold her off while we deal with the skeletons." said Danny,

"I know it's risky but right now we are running out of time."


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

After Pariah Dark left the heroes easily defeated all of the ghost skeletons and soon packed up to head for New York. However a news report came in.

"We were reporting live from New York as ghosts, that's right, ghosts have arrived with a message from their queen, Dante, has demanded complete and total surrender. If these demands are not met than Washington would vanish. When the World Nation voted no Washington disappeared without a trace along with all of the people living there. The World Nation has now decided to give complete control to Dante in exchange for the safe return of Washington. Just a few moments ago the World Nation has just announced they are going to vote now." said the reporter,

"We better hurry and get there fast." said Danny,

"Don't worry. I got a shortcut." said Future Danny.

He pulled out the Infi-Map.

"How did you get that?" asked Danny,

"Frostbite gave it to me in the future to keep it out of Dante's hands." said Future Danny.

The map opened a portal that took them all to New York instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the United Nations there was a series of arguments about the surrender. Some wished to surrender while others chose to fight to the death. All of stopped when the doors opened and Dante along the Fight Knight and Skulker entered. Everyone was silenced and the only sounds were Dante and her bodyguards.

They all watched as Dante strolled up to the General Secretary. Her eyes glowed a sickly red color as she observed everyone in the room before she dared to say anything.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Dante, her voice calm and steady.

"We were just about to vote." said the General Secretary.

Dante closed her eyes and took a deep breath but a smile made its way across her lips.

"Then proceed. My servants wants to know which country he can destroy."

With that said a figure appeared behind Dante that scared the humans. A look of pure evil was drawn across his face with his flaming blue hair and thin flaming goatee. He opened his mouth and a snake like tong came out and wiggled it around while hissing at them all. It sent chills right through the souls of all the assembled ambassadors.

With that the ambassadors cast their votes.

* * *

The portal opened and the heroes flew through it and it closed.

"We better hurry and get there quick." said Danny,

"Not so fast, Daniel." said a voice.

They looked to see Vlad Plasmius along with Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, and ghost skeletons.

"You're not thinking of busting into the World Nations to stop them from giving control to Dante, would you?" asked Vlad,

"Yes we are and if you try to stop us, Vlad . . ." said Danny.

However he was caught off by Vlad's next sentence.

"Need any help?"

That made Danny's mouth stop.

"Hey, you may have problems with us but I thought you wouldn't us picking your side over her side." said Ember,

"We offer our help in stopping Dante." said Vlad.

To prove that he blasted all of the ghost skeletons.

"I know think I am evil Daniel, but Dante is actually willing to kill anyone on her way. It would be best if we put our differences aside until she has been defeated." said Vlad,

"Agreed." said Future Danny.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Danny,

"We need all the help we can get." said Future Danny.

* * *

The election was over with most of the votes going to surrender. All that was left was to sign the documents. Dante had already signed her name in and she waited patiently for the General Secretary to sign his name. However before he signed the door was blasted open which surprise everyone.

They looked to see a face that they would never see.

"Ghost Child!" shouted Skulker,

"You dare to interfere?" said the Fright Knight, raising his sword.

Dan's lips quivered in rage. Dante however only slightly turned slightly, glaring at the heroes as they entered. Her upper lip was slightly curled into a sneer. Before anything was done Desiree flew in.

"I wish we are all outside the city and far away by a 30 mile radius." said Danny,

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." said Desiree.

They were all teleported in a clearing far away from any city. Dante shut her eyes and looked away annoyed. She raised her hand and shot ecto-goop at Desiree and tossed her into a portal that led to the Ghost Zone.

"Now you can't wish anything back to normal." said Dante,

"My Queen, allow me to handle these whelps. You must return and finish signing the document." said the Fright Knight.

"No, my loyal minion. I will deal with them. Make sure the humans don't interfere." said Dante,

"Yes my Queen." said the Fright Knight.

Dante simply looked at the heroes over her shoulder. She noticed some of them looked older and instantly knew they were from the future. They must be desperate to resort to this. She could deal with the present heroes but she must be careful as their future counterparts have probably developed new techniques, weapons, and fighting styles.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll go first." said Future Danny.

Before anyone could stop him he created four duplicates and flew right at Dante. The FDanny which appeared at Dante's left performed a spinning kick which Dante jumped over. She then noticed a second Future Danny releasing an uppercut which Dante back flipped to avoid it and kicked the duplicate below her. She quickly sidestepped a kick from Future Danny's third duplicate and blasted it with a ghost ray.

Future Danny and his clone all attacked her but she evaded the first punch and punched a duplicate in the stomach and released a ghost ray that destroyed it. She fired ecto bolts at them which they dodged but Dante quickly flew at them and easily destroyed the duplicates. Future Danny got close enough and sent out a punch. However Dante caught her enemy's punch and let out a punch of her own into Future Danny's stomach.

Future Danny coughed and stared with his one open eye at Dante.

"You'll have to do better than that. I know all of present Danny's moves so it was easy. I was expecting a bit of a challenge." said Dante,

"You'll get one. I haven't shown all of my powers yet." said Future Danny, standing up.

Dante showed no signs of interest or care.

* * *

Danny watched as his future counterpart fought Dante and looked at where Dan Phantom was. He narrowed his eyes at his evil counterpart. If Dan was the one who changed Danielle into Dante then he might know how to change her back.

"Vlad, I need a favor." said Danny,

"Yes, Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"Remember how Dan betrayed after kidnapping Danielle? He's the one who turned Danielle into Dante. If you help me we might be able to change her back." said Danny,

"Agreed. I would rather fight Danielle than Dante any day." said Vlad.

* * *

Dan was watching as Dante and Future Danny fought when suddenly Danny and Vlad appeared and fired ghost rays which surprised him. He got up and glared.

"Well, it looks like someone got board from being on the side lines." said Dan.

Danny and Vlad didn't reply. Instead they duplicated themselves and prepared to fight.

"That trick won't work on me." said Dan.

He created seven duplicates which made eight against eight. The Dans made the first move by firing ecto-blasts at them. The Dannys and the Vlads dodged them and fired back. The area was suddenly thrown into chaos.

Suddenly Ember appeared and released a sonic blasts which Dan did see coming and destroyed a few of his duplicates. Danny and Vlad quickly took their advantage and fired ghost rays which hit Dan and sent him flying back. Danny grabbed Dan by the collar.

"Where are the devices you used to change Danielle?" demanded Danny, glaring darkly.

"I see them, Daniel." said Vlad.

He grabbed them from Dan's belt.

"All we have to do is reverse the ray to give Danielle back her human DNA but how do we get of the evil DNA that was injected into her?" asked Vlad,

"By extracting it from her." said Danny?

* * *

Future Danny created a few more duplicates that fire ghost lightning, ghost rays, and a ghostly wail at her. A huge dust cloud was created and Future Danny waited for it to clear. He was completely shocked when the cloud cleared. Dante stood there completely fine and not at all injured from the attack.

She cast a glance at Future Danny.

"I expected something a little more but if this is all you have to offer than I will just have to end this." sand Dante.

She held out her hand and released ecto balls the size of wrecking ball that flew Future Danny. He dodged and created a shield to block the attacks but Dante flew at Dante and rams him into a tree and used her free hand to rapidly punch him. However Future Danny grabbed her and used his ghost lightning to shock her. Dante felt the volts of electricity through her body and released Future Danny.

She got back up and glared annoyed at Future Danny. She got back up and fired ghost rays at him. He dodged them and tried to punch Dante but she grabbed his arm and rammed him into the ground. Future Sam jumped in and fired lasers but Dante blocked with a shield and hit her with an ecto-blast.

Future Danny quickly got up and rammed his head into Dante's stomach which sent her crashing into the forests. Future Danny then rapidly blasted the evil ghost girl who then finally punched him back. Future Danny panted a little but it seemed Dante had plenty of power left to spare. She used the power of the two items she held to recover from any damage she suffered.

Danny, Vlad, and Ember landed behind Future Danny as Dante's hands glowed.

"It's time to end this." said Dante,

"You're right, it is." said Future Danny.

They all charged at each other. Future Danny jumped to the side and launched a spinning kick but Dante was quicker and knocked Future Danny back. Vlad duplicated himself and they all rushed Dante. She charged an ecto ball and released it which sent Vlad flying back.

She fired ghost rays which they barely dodged and Danny fired ghost lightning at her. Dante quickly ducked underneath the attack and fired more ecto balls at them. They all dodged but this time Dante released a massive energy wave that hit them and sent all of our heroes flying back. Danny however managed to duck under the attack and charged at her.

Dante simply smacked Danny aside and then lifted her hand at him and he suddenly floated in the air.

"Since you insist on being such an annoyance you'll be the first." said Dante,

"Fine by me." said Danny.

He suddenly pulled out the ray and set it to reverse its effects before he fired. Dante screamed in pain as the ray gave her back her human DNA and Danny pulled out the Ecto Injecto and injected it into Dante's skin. However this time it took out the ghostly substance of the evil ghost that transformed Danielle into Dante. They all watched as Dante's size shrunk to the size of a twelve year old girl and her ghost form started to change.

It was now black and white and now looked like more Danny's suit except for feminine. Her flaming blue hair changed to white and her red eyes turned supernatural green before she turned back into her human form. She fell to the ground groaning and the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage fell to the ground.

"He did it." said Future Danny in shock and awe.

Danny walked to Danielle and carefully lifted her up. She groaned and opened her eyes. To Danny's relief and happiness her eyes were their original sky blue and not blood red.

"Danny?" asked Danielle,

"Dani, you're back!" said Danny, hugging her.

Suddenly Danielle started to cry.

"Oh man! Danny, I did horrible things! I didn't mean to but that thing made me! I am so sorry!"

Danny rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulders.

"Its okay, Danielle. It's not your fault. Remember, I promised I would make sure nothing bad would happen to you." said Danny.

Danielle looked up and smiled. She had never forgotten his promise, even though she could fight. They heard a mocking clap and looked up to see Pariah Dark land on the ground.

"Congratulations, ghost child. Now I can take my rightful place back and my treasures back as well."

He walked over to them with his feet making huge stomps on the ground as he approached the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Suddenly Future Danny flew in and fired a ghost ray that destroyed both of the items.

"NO!" shouted Pariah Dark,

"Now no one will be able to use these artifacts ever again." said Future Danny.

Pariah Dark turned his face over to them with a look of pure anger and rage coming across his face.

"You shall pay with your afterlives!" shouted Pariah.

He ran at them with great speed. Future Danny teleported out of the way and appeared behind Pariah Dark and fired ghost lightning which hit him in the back. Future Valerie fired a ghost net which entangled Pariah.

"Release me at once!" he shouted,

"I don't think so. This net was designed to drain a ghost's power. Even yours." said Future Valerie.

Dan Phantom and the Fright Knight appeared to fight them.

"You have not won this battle yet." said Dan,

"I think we just did." said Future Danny.

Danny and his future counterparts both released their Ghostly Wails which hit them both and sent them both flying back. Future Danny then teleported right in front of Danny and blasted him with ghost lightning. The blast sent Dan flying back again.

"How are this strong?" asked Dan,

"You get a lot stronger battling your sister's evil self in the future for about ten years." said Future Danny.

"I would have to agree with you, big brother."

The calm cool and familiar voice sent shudders up everyone's spine. They exchanged shocked glances with each other before turning around. All of their eyes went wide. They all looked to see the evil counterpart of Danielle standing not too far away from them.

"But, Daniel cured Danielle." said Vlad,

"Indeed, but his future self forgot to hide Clockwork's portal." said Dante.

She approached slowly, taking long elegant strides across the clearing. All of their eyes were wide as they watched her. She came to a stop not too far from Danny and Danielle and gazed at them for a moment, considering them. Then she turned her eyes back to everyone.

"Everything that has happened now was according to my plan. Do any of you know how Vlad got the idea to enter Clockwork's lair and free Dan?" asked Dante.

The answer to that question never came.

"It is because someone told him to go to Clockwork's lair and retrieve Dan's thermos." said Dante,

"It was you, wasn't it?" accused Future Danny.

Dante simply smirked and turned her back to them.

"It was I who told Vlad to open the thermos. When Danny and his annoying band of rebels found the time portal the spy I placed in their organization alerted me to their plan." said Dante evenly as she stood her back at them.

She looked over her shoulder in amusement at them.

"All of Vlad and Dan's doing were part of my plan to secure my future. However I did not expect Danny and his future counterpart to go to such lengths to save my younger self." said Dante,

"And now that they have I will make sure I never become you!" said Danielle.

A faintly amused glimmer was seen in Dante's blood red eyes.

"A bold statement but the problem with that is that I still exist so you still become me. All that is left is make sure I take control of this world and my future is secure. Along with something else . . ." Dante trailed off.

She cast her eyes at Danny. She raised her eyes slightly as she raised one hand into the air and mimed the action of pulling back a curtain and the ray gun Technus made and the Ecto Injecto appeared in her hands.

"It will be no difficulty securing my future." said Dante.


	28. Chapter 28

Summary: She's a Phantom: Part 2 Danielle has finally defeated Sovereign but she is about to face something more evil that could destroy the world and all she cares for.

* * *

Danny instantly moved in front of Danielle to protect her from her dark future. Dante simply stood there waiting for him to attack.

"Not going to attack, big brother? I could wait for you to come with a plan to attack me or run away. It makes little difference in the end." said Dante.

Danny fired several ecto-blasts at her but she blocked with an ecto shield and the attacks rebounded off of it. Danny quickly grabbed Danielle and jumped out of the way. Future Danny charged at her but Dante simply slapped him out of the way with such force he was sent flying a few miles away. The two Valeries fired lasers but she sidestepped every attack casually.

Danny made the first move. He flew straight at Dante and gave a hard punch which Dante sidestepped and turned around to land a horizontal chop at Danny's back. He twisted his body to dodge and quickly evaded the attack. Future Danny appeared and kicked forward charging at Dante.

Dante's nails turned grew into sharp lances and she gave a quick slash which Future Danny dodged. Dante created six duplicates and they surrounded both Dannys. One disappeared and reappeared behind them and slashed at them. Dante and her duplicates teleported in and out slashing their lance like figures down on their foes.

Future Danny quickly spun in place and created a ghostly twister which stopped Dante and her duplicates from attacking. Dante, unfazed by their efforts, quickly fired ghost rays from her hands. The Dannys dodged and Future Danny quickly teleported behind Dante. She turned to see Future Danny launch a hard kick which Dante caught and pressed her palm against Future Danny's body knocking him down to the ground hard.

Danny quickly flew at her and tried to punch her but Dante reacted by high kicking Danny's punch. Dante than spun around and launch another kick which hit Danny's hard. Danny was sent flying back with a yelp of pain. Future Danny flew forward and tried to punch her but Dante caught his wrist and tossed him back.

"Perhaps attacking me head on is the wrong tactic." said Dante.

Vlad appeared and created three duplicates and they all fired ghost rays right at her. Dante's eyes narrowed and a green shield appeared around, taking the hit. Dante then clenched her fist and a green fire blazed in it. She threw a punch which released a stream of ghost fire that knocked Vlad back and burned all of his duplicates.

"I don't suppose it's not too late to join, is it?" asked Vlad.

Everyone glared at him.

"Just kidding." said Vlad.

Dante simply fired sharp energy disks at them.

"Don't let them touch you!" shouted Future Danny.

They all started to dodge but one missed Danny by an inch, tearing a piece of his shirt off. Vlad also dodged but a piece of his cloak was torn off but Future Danny managed to avoid them all. Future Danny then flew at Dante with a spinning kick but she blocked with an open palm and parried it.

Green fire blazed in Dante's hands as she pointed them at the Dannys and released a firestorm of ghostly fire balls. They all dodged and Danny looked to see Dante flying at him with a heel strike. He dodged just in time as Dante's attack shattered the earth below her. Danny the aimed a fist at her but Dante grabbed his arm and threw him in the air.

* * *

Danielle watched with the others as her brother and his future counterpart took on her dark future.

"This is crazy! Why are we standing here and not helping?" asked Danielle,

"You're still haven't recovered all of your strength from being turned back to your normal self." said Maddie.

"I know but they are taking on my jerky older self. I should be the one taking her out." said Danielle,

"You're still not powerful enough to fight ghosts as powerful as her." said Jazz.

"There's got to be something we can do." said Danielle,

"Actually I have just the thing." said Jack, pulling out a small device. "This device is the Fenton Energy Enhancer. It can increase the power of anything and I modified it to increase the powers of your and Danny's."

"Great! I'll take it!" said Danielle.

Danielle took the small device and it attached itself to her arm and small wires with needles on the end attached themselves to her skin. She flinched a bit from the slight pinch of the needles and the device started to glow. She felt her power starting to increase and quickly changed into her ghost form. Her body started to glow green from the power increase.

She smirked and flew straight towards the battle.

* * *

Dante smirked as Future Danny, Danny, and Vlad tried to fight but it was all too easy. She had actually trained to hone her powers over the years and with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage she was unstoppable. Suddenly something flew at her with blinding speed and sent a kick into her stomach that forced her to skid back. She held one hand over her stomach and glared at whoever dared to hit her.

She was surprised when it Dani Phantom not too far away in a fighting stance.

"Danielle!" said the Dannys and Vlad,

"Might I ask what you're doing?" asked Dante, glaring at her past self.

"You want to ask questions or do you want to get your butt kicked?" asked Dani.

Dante fired a ghost ray at but she quickly dodged. Dani fired back but Dante created an ecto-shield, blocking the attack. She then fired ghost lightning at Dani. She dodged and the others joined the fight.

Future Danny and Danny tried to attack but Dante created duplicates that all released a Ghostly Wail.

They were hit and sent flying back by the shockwaves. Vlad tried to grab the Crown of Fire but Dante grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"This place is getting a little too stuffy. I believe a change of setting is in order." said Dante.

She held up the hand that held the Ring of Rage and released a green light that blinded everyone. When the light finally began to dim Dani opened her eyes and gasped at her new surroundings. They were on a large green floating platform in the Ghost Zone. She looked to see Dante standing with an evil grin.

"This place is perfect for your graves." said Dante,

"We'll see about that!" shouted Danny.

Dani, the two Dannys, and Vlad flew at Dante who stood waiting for them casually with her hands at her side. Dani launched a punch but Dante dodged and knocked Dani back. Future Danny and Danny quickly kicked Dante back. She stood up and raised her hands.

Two large ecto-balls appeared in her hands and they kept on growing. She fired them at both of the Dannys and they did not have time to dodge. They pressed their palms against the energy balls as they were pushed back by the force of the attack. Dante laughed as the ball pushed them back even farther.

However Danny and Future Danny used all of their strength and finally pushed the energy balls back towards Dante. She simply smacked them away as they neared her. Dante held up her hand that had the Ring of Rage and it along with the Crown of Fire glowed bright green before releasing a giant energy wave at everyone. Everyone was hit but Dani ducked under it in time.

The others spun back and hit the ground.

"This was too easy." said Dante.

Dani charged and tried to hit her but her hand went right through her. She gasped as her came out and noticed it had no effect at all. Dante smacked Dani across the room until she slid to the edge.

"Since you're the one who started this you'll be the first to suffer before I secure my future." said Dante.

She raised her hand Dani glowed bright green before being lifted up into the air. Dante spun her hand around causing Dani to fly all over the place. She then sent Dani crashing into the ground. Dani quickly pressed a few buttons on the power enhancer Jack gave her.

Dante grabbed Dani's shirt and pulled her up.

"This is the end." said Dante,

"No, it's not!" shouted Dani.

She released a Ghostly Wail that's power was amplified ten times by the Fenton Energy Enhancer which sent Dante flying back hard. The enhanced Ghostly Wail sent her flying back and Dani quickly grabbed the Crown of Fire. Without it the Ring of Rage was useless. Dante growled and tried to attack but Dani countered with a hard strike.

The platform in the Ghost Zone vanished they found themselves back at the battle field they were at before.

"They're back!" shouted everyone.

Dante got up and growled softly. She was extremely weak from her fight with them. She could feel the sweat coming down. Dani collapsed and took the Fenton Energy Enhancer off.

She was exhausted from the fight. She looked around and noticed the Fright Knight and Dan Phantom were down and being held by a special net designed to drain ghost's power and Pariah Dark was useless. This could not be the end. She looked down the Fenton Ecto Injecto and chuckled bitterly.

"You fools have ruined everything! My future and my plans! Now that you have ruined I shall not stop until this world is completely destroyed!" said Dante,

"And how do you plan to do that, Dante?" asked Future Danny.

Dante smirked and held up the Ecto Injecto.

"This has more than just Dan's DNA on it. It also increases a ghost's power greatly." said Dante.

She took it and stabbed it right into her chest. She growled softly as it entered and she felt she was loosing control of herself. She then felt she was becoming stronger and more powerful. She then noticed her body was glowing green and smiled evilly.

The heroes gasped as Dante was engulfed in a wave of darkness that grew bigger. Her red eyes were darker now and her hands were now sharp claws. She breathed fire which surrounded the heroes. They then noticed the fire was closing in on them and jumped out of the way.

"We need to stop her now!" shouted Future Danny,

"You got it!" said Danny.

Danny fired an icy ray but Dante blocked it easily with her hand. He ran at her and tried to attack but Dante grabbed Danny and tossed him over her shoulder. Future Danny fired ghost lightning which Dante dodged easily. She punched the ground which created a small earthquake which everyone dodged.

Future Danny and Danny duplicated and then released eight Ghostly Wails combined into one. The powerful attack hit Dante head on and sent her flying back. She hit the ground hard and groaned. Her flaming was almost put out.

Future Danny pulled out a thermos and sucked her in along with Dan Phantom and Pariah Dark. They all screamed as they were sucked into the thermos. He looked down at the thermos in shock.

"I can't believe it. It's over. We've won." said Future Danny,

"You didn't think we were going to win?" asked Danny.

"Not really. We haven't had a victory in a long time." said Future Danny.

They heard cheers and Future Danny turned to see Future Sam run up and kiss him. Sam and Danny blushed at that.

"So what do we do with this?" asked Danny, pointing at the thermos.

"I'll take that." said a voice.

They turned to see Clockwork appeared out of a portal. He smiled at them and Danny gave him the thermos.

"Congratulations to you all. You have saved the world and the timeline from a great threat. Danny I believe your sister has passed her trial and now shall continue to do great things just like her family." said Clockwork.

Danny smiled and turned to his younger sister who was smiling back.

"These ghosts are too dangerous to be released. So now I shall send them to the realm of eternal nothingness. I hope this will contain them for good." said Clockwork.

The thermos was sent into a portal and vanished.

"Now I believe your future counterparts should be sent back to their own time. Or should I say forward into their own time?" asked Clockwork,

"Good idea. There's a good chance my little sister is waiting for me there." said Future Danny.

They all waved goodbye as their future counterparts walked through the time portal and vanished.

* * *

Danny walked through a house that he had never seen before. He turned when he felt someone behind him and looked to see Sam looking more beautiful than ever. He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"I have a surprise for you." whispered Sam.

Two kids jumped out from behind her and wrapped around Danny's legs. One was boy and the other was girl.

"Hi, Daddy!" shouted the kids.

Danny was so happy that he felt nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Danny awoke in his room and looked around. Was that a dream or a vision from the future? He smiled and walked out of his room and noticed Danielle was still asleep. He quietly walked into and ran his hand through her hair.

* * *

In the void of the realm of eternal nothingness a thermos floated. Suddenly three faces appeared on it showing great evil inside of 


End file.
